


Missing. Pt.1

by Shire55



Category: P/C - Fandom, P/C h/c, Picard/Crusher, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A holiday taken by the Picard family is shattered by a terrible kidnapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing. Pt.1

Missing. Captain Jean-Luc Picard sighed inwardly and briefly closed his eyes. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to listen to his wife; it was just that she’d been talking about the same thing for over half an hour and he was beginning to tire of it. The discussion, if you could call it that, had been going on for the past two weeks and, although he was sympathetic to his wife’s arguments, they hadn’t swayed him…yet. He knew he should be getting back to the Bridge, but he also knew if he left right now, his wife would be highly displeased. He sighed again, it wasn’t his fault she was heavily pregnant…or perhaps it was? Shrugging inwardly, he put that thought to the back of his mind for further analysis later. In the here and now he smiled up at the vexed woman and tried…again…to make her see reason. “Beverly you’re not thinking straight.” Before she could make an outraged comment, he held up his hand. “Paul, David and I are going to the site for two weeks. We’ll be camping…roughing it. We’ll be grubbing around in the dirt. There’ll be no baths or showers, no laundry and no creature comforts. Why would an eight months pregnant woman want to subject herself to all that? It doesn’t make sense.” Beverly Picard, CMO of the Starship Enterprise put her fists on her hips and glared imperiously down at her seated husband. She knew his arguments were rational…in fact it was his calm reasoning she found the most irritating, but the plain truth was…she wanted to go. Knowing a direct confrontation would only make him angry, she opted for a more subtle approach. After all, didn’t her beloved Grandmother tell her one could catch more flies with honey, than vinegar? Relaxing her tense body, she smiled as she slowly lowered herself into a chair opposite her husband and took the time necessary to calm herself. Jean-Luc was well aware of her strategies, but kept silent, part of him interested to see what she would try next. “Jean-Luc, do you remember what I was like in the latter stages of my last two pregnancies?” He was about to say…“Grumpy”, but fortunately held his tongue. He knew all too well what provoking Beverly’s legendary temper would get him. So instead he raised his eyebrows in thought and tried to say something non-inflammatory. “Ah…you were…tired...a lot.” Beverly’s smile didn’t alter, but her eyes hardened. “Yes I was, but I was also very lonely.” Realisation hit Jean-Luc and he shook his head. “But…” Beverly held up her hand. “Let me finish. From the eighth month of each pregnancy I was relieved of duty and virtually confined to quarters. How did you think that made me feel?” He was going to shrug, but thought better of it. “Um…I suppose you felt…isolated.” She nodded, the smile still in place, but it held little warmth. “Yes…isolated. Do you think I’m going to feel the same way with this pregnancy?” “Possibly.” The smile faltered. “Possibly? Oh I think it’s a given! Now Jean-Luc, how do you think I’m going to feel if I have to stay behind while you and the boys go off gallivanting to Herros IV? Do you think my loneliness and isolation will be worse?” They had been over this before…many times and Jean-Luc was running out of both reasonable arguments and patience. Still though, he persisted. “You won’t be alone Beverly. Deanna will be a constant companion.” The smile disappeared and Beverly glowered. “Do you have any idea what a half Betazoid; half Human woman is like when she’s pregnant?” Actually he did, his Executive Officer, one William Riker, husband of said pregnant hybrid woman, gave him almost daily updates as to her condition. However, Jean-Luc wisely held his counsel. Beverly didn’t wait for him to answer anyway. “I’ll tell you what she’s like! She’s a pain in the arse! Look, don’t get me wrong, I love Deanna like a sister, but pregnant Deanna is hell incarnate. All she wants to do is eat and talk about babies! AND…she doesn’t put on so much as a gram, despite stuffing herself constantly!” While Beverly took a breath, Jean-Luc surreptitiously glanced at his antique nautical desk clock. Unfortunately Beverly saw him. With ice dripping off each clearly enunciated word, she said in a low voice, “Do you have somewhere else you’d rather be?” Caught like a rabbit in the lights, Jean-Luc swallowed and tried to smile. “Ah…I am supposed to be on the Bridge.” Before Beverly could protest, Jean-Luc held up a placating hand. “But…I’m sure Will can do without me for a while longer.” He stood and went to sit on the arm of Beverly’s chair. “My love there is an easy solution to all this. We won’t go.” On her feet remarkably quickly for one so ungainly, Beverly brushed past her husband, shaking her head and flapping her hands. “That’s not an option, Jean-Luc, and you know it! You promised the boys this trip long before we knew I was pregnant. It wouldn’t be fair to them.” Coming to his feet, Jean-Luc sighed and ran a hand over his bald head. “Then I don’t know what to suggest.” Beverly spun around, her hands going back to her hips. “Well I do! Let me come with you!” Jean-Luc lowered his head, took a deep breath and slowly counted to ten. “Beverly…” She stepped closer to him and gently gripped his upper arms. “Jean-Luc this needn’t be as problematic as you think. If we just took a little more equipment…I’m not saying I want the works, just a few little luxuries, there’s absolutely no reason why I couldn’t come.” He was finally beginning to crumble. He looked into his wife’s eyes, worry and love warring for dominance. “What about your checkups? Who will monitor your health?” Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Beverly kept her voice soft, but she couldn’t disguise her amusement. “I’m a Doctor, my love; I can monitor my own health.” Jean-Luc chewed his lower lip and shook his head. “I still don’t like it Beverly. The Enterprise will be well out of communications range and that’s not taking into account Herros IV’s natural dampening field. If something went wrong we couldn’t call for help, in fact even using the shuttle, we’d have to get almost clear of the Herros system before we could send any subspace messages.” Draping her arms over his shoulders, Beverly smiled tenderly. “Come on Jean-Luc…what could possibly go wrong? You always make sure you prepare very thoroughly whenever you take the boys camping and they know to obey you. And if it’s the pregnancy you’re worried about, you know I’m as fit as a fiddle and so is the baby. Face it my love, there is no reasonable excuse to prevent me from going…except your stubbornness.” Capitulation wasn’t as painful as he thought it would be, but still, worry niggled him. He sighed and said softly, “Very well Beverly, but it will be on one condition.” Stifling her irritation, Beverly said cautiously, “And that is?” He looked deeply into her eyes. “That you get clearance from Selar.” Brightening immediately, Beverly grinned. “You’re on!” Paul Picard was very patient for a twelve year old. He was like his father, both physically and in his demeanour. With his PADD held in his hand, he waited outside the classroom while his younger brother indulged in yet another argument with Stacey Grimble. David was more like his mother in temperament although he was more a mixture of his parents physically. He had his father’s dark hazel eyes and dimpled chin, but unlike his older brother, there was a definite shade of red in his hair and a pugnacious lift to his jaw. David seemed to revel in confrontation, arguing being his favourite pastime. That he chose to argue so frequently with Stacey amused Paul, he could see his brother liked the girl, but mentioning that fact to David would only provoke him, so, like his father, Paul kept his thoughts to himself. Finally David emerged, energised, his eyes sparkling. Paul offered a long suffering grin and both boys fell into step as they traversed the corridor on the way to the nearest turbolift. The eighteen month age difference rarely showed in the boys, they were gifted children, products of their genetic inheritance. Being physically alike, however, didn’t mean they shared other traits. Their interests varied widely as did their tastes in things like clothing and music, but one thing they did share was an interest in archaeology. Their father had introduced them to it at an early age and had fostered their fledgling curiosity, augmenting it with camping trips to archaeological sites. Their next trip was only two days away and the boys were very, very excited. This had been planned for over a year; much depending on how close the Enterprise was going to come to the system and how much time their father could take off work. Now, with everything seeming to fall into place, they had only two days to wait. As they stood at the turbolift, waiting for a car, David said to his brother, “Are you packed?” Giving a solemn nod, Paul acknowledged David’s question, then sighed and asked one of his own. “Do you think Papa will cancel?” With a frown, David shook his head just as the lift doors opened. They stepped into the empty car and the younger brother cast Paul a scathing look, whilst muttering, “Deck nine.” He then grumbled, “Why the hell would he cancel?” Giving David an admonishing look for his use of less then polite language, Paul sighed. “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed Mum lately.” Realisation dawned. “Oh, that. Yeah well maybe it’s because she’s so fat.” Paul rolled his eyes. “She’s not fat you idiot, she’s pregnant. There’s a big difference and if you paid a little more attention to her, you would see that she’s upset about something.” David glared at his brother. “I know what she’s upset about Paul…she wants to come with us and Papa won’t let her.” The lift stopped and the doors opened. The boys continued their conversation as they walked down the corridor. “What do you think about it?” Paul asked. David shrugged. “I don’t know, but if Papa thinks she should stay here, then I think maybe she should.” Just as they approached their quarters, Paul sighed and looked at his younger brother. “If she does, I’ll miss her.” The doors opened and the boys walked through. As the doors hissed closed, David murmured softly, “Me too.” Jean-Luc had finished most of what he wanted to get done and was sipping a well earned cup of Earl Grey tea in his Ready Room before making a final log entry for the day and ending his shift. He let his mind wander, but it kept coming back to the day’s earlier discussion with Beverly. He sighed, put his cup down on the desktop and leaned back in his chair, stretching and taking a deep breath. He muttered to himself, “Are we doing the right thing?” Shaking his head, he devoted some thought to the pregnancy. It had been a complete surprise. After many years of close friendship, their relationship had altered dramatically one night after Jean-Luc had been discharged from Sick Bay. He had been rather badly injured in a diplomatic mission that had gone horribly wrong. A terrorist organisation had planted a bomb in the meeting chambers and the resultant explosion had slaughtered seventeen people, six crewmen from the Enterprise and eleven indigenous beings. There had also been many casualties, Jean-Luc being one of them; in fact if not for the immense bravery of an Ensign on the security team, Jean-Luc would have been killed. She had thrown herself over her Captain to shield him and in doing so, lost her life. His injuries had been severe, requiring three bouts of extensive surgery and a nine day stay in Sick Bay. His constant companion through those long days was his best friend and Doctor, Beverly Crusher. She not only healed him, she nursed him through the lengthy regen treatments and rehabilitation therapies. She was there when his temper got the better of him; she was there when he felt despair and she was there when his nightmares woke him screaming in the night. Their already profound bond deepened and, two days after he had been discharged to finish his recuperation in his quarters, Beverly came by in the evening and Jean-Luc knew immediately something about her had undergone a fundamental change. She was nervous, barely able to sit still and, oddly, she wouldn’t look him in the eye. He was puzzled and not a little worried, but he didn’t push her, having enquired if anything was wrong and receiving a negative reply. They ate an uncomfortable meal, one peppered with long silences and telling small talk. Usually, after dinner, they customarily retired to the sofa to enjoy a brandy or perhaps a cup of tea, but on this night Beverly stood from the table, offered a tight smile and appreciation for the meal, then abruptly turned towards the door. Jean-Luc was dismayed. He stood, his hand rising of its own volition. “Beverly…don’t go.” He wanted her to stay, he always did. As much as he adored these evening with her, the pain of her leaving stabbed deeply into his heart. He loved her, had done for over twenty five years. He knew it, she knew it, but they danced around each other, suppressing the potent sexual tension for the sake of their precious friendship. Beverly stopped just shy of the door sensor, her head bowed and her body trembling. Jean-Luc approached her cautiously, as one would approach a frightened animal. Keeping his deep voice low and soft he said, “Whatever it is, you can tell me.” To his relief she slowly turned and lifted her head and for the first time that night, she looked into his eyes. He was so deeply shocked by what he saw, he took a backward step. For the first time in all the years he had known her, she was looking at him with unmistakable love in her eyes. Tears welled, then spilled down her face as her lower lip trembled. In a whisper he had to strain to hear she said, “I can’t do this any more.” Overcoming his shock, he stepped closer, daring to take her hand in his. “What is it you can’t do any more, Beverly?” More tears slid down her face as a soft sob broke through her breathing. “This…you and me.” Dreading what she was going to say, he took a deep breath and asked, “What do you mean?” Beverly raised a hand and wiped ineffectually at her tears. “You and me…us…Jean-Luc, you very nearly died not long ago.” He remained silent. “For some time now I have realised my feelings for you go way beyond mere friendship, even a friendship as strong and as deep as ours. I’ve…” She took a shuddering breath. “I’ve been dreaming of you Jean-Luc…all sorts of dreams, some…actually a lot have been erotic in nature, but some have been horrible, nightmares about you leaving me…dying…” With a shake of her head she stalked past him and went to the viewport, wrapping her arms around herself. He turned and followed her coming to stand directly behind her. He looked at her reflection in the clear aluminium of the viewport. “I can’t deny it any more, Jean-Luc. I love you, but it scares the hell out of me.” There was silence as they stared at each other. Eventually Jean-Luc sighed as tears welled in his eyes. In a whisper he said, “You love me?” Beverly turned, still hugging herself. “Uh huh and I’m terrified.” Words other than ‘I love you’ filtered through to his brain. With a frown he asked, “Why? Why are you so frightened, Beverly?” Anger flashed in her cerulean eyes making them glitter. “Because I don’t want to love you! I want it the way it was, when we were just friends! When it wouldn’t destroy me so utterly if anything were to happen to you! When I had a chance to maybe recover!” Confused and dismayed, Jean-Luc took a step closer to the anguished woman. With a raised hand in warning to keep his distance, Beverly glared at him. “Don’t Jean-Luc, don’t try to placate me. I’ve been struggling with this for weeks…months…and it’s driving me nuts!” Keeping his voice soft and trying to hide the pain she was causing him, he said, “Why didn’t you tell me?” She shook her head, pressing her fingertips against her brow. “I wanted to…God…I tried to so many times, but I always got cold feet. Then you were injured and it looked…at one stage…like you might not make it. And it was up to me to save you! Jesus Jean-Luc! Part of me was panic stricken that you might die and another part was trying desperately to stay calm while I did what I could to save you.” She sat heavily down on the sofa. “And then I realised if you died I would have never had the opportunity to know what it was like to be in a loving relationship with you and that made me so very angry.” She sighed and softly sniffed. “And then you slowly got better and I knew I was right back where I started.” Jean-Luc gingerly sat beside her, close, but not too close. On one hand he was absolutely overjoyed at her confession, but adversely he was dismayed by her anguish. Taking Beverly’s sudden silence, he said softly, “Do you know just how long I have been in love with you?” Beverly lifted her head and wiped at her tears. “Not exactly.” “Twenty-five long years, Beverly. Do you know what that means?” She shook her head. “It means I fell in love with you the instant we first met.” “Oh.” With a rueful smile, Jean-Luc bowed his head. “Beverly I understand your fear, I share it. When I have to send you into dangerous situations I’m absolutely terrified and each time I die a little inside. But I am a coward, Beverly. I hide in my uniform, I use my position as Captain to put up a wall so to the outside I appear unperturbed, but Beverly, if anything ever happened to you I doubt I would recover. I knew all those years ago, when you chose Jack, that I was going to have to live with my feelings for you.” He shook his head. “Unrequited love hurts Beverly, it hurts like hell, but I wouldn’t change these last years for anything. Your friendship has meant the world to me and now that I know you love me…” A single tear slid down his face and he took a deep breath. “Beverly our love need not cause you fear or anguish. Isn’t it better that we know now how each of us feels…and try to live however long we have left as lovers as well as best friends? You have already enriched my life. Let me enrich yours. Let me show you that our love can bring happiness beyond our dreams. Let me chase away your fears.” He edged closer and took her hand. “Let me love you.” He let go of her hand and cradled her face in his palms. Slowly he approached her and she held her breath as their lips touched. His kiss was tender and soft and she marvelled at how he managed to restrain himself. Slowly her hands came up, encircling his head. She opened her mouth to him and his tongue tentatively entered, to be met by her tongue…gently and softly. He let go of her face and embraced her, gently pulling her closer. She went willingly and he deepened the kiss. Their tears mingled as did their breaths. Beverly’s heart was pounding and her head was spinning. Never, never before had she been kissed so lovingly. After some time Jean-Luc tapered the kiss and looked into her eyes. “I love you Beverly, with every fibre of my being and if you will let me, I will spend the rest of my life showing you.” Though she was crying freely, Beverly smiled tenderly and summoned what was left of her voice. “I love you Jean-Luc, with all my heart and soul. If you will have me, I am yours…for eternity.” They kissed again before Jean-Luc whispered huskily, “Let me make love to you Beverly.” She nuzzled his neck and whispered into his ear, “Yes my love…slowly...sweetly…as only you can.” He smiled as he stood and helped her to her feet. Looking deeply into her eyes he said richly, “As I have so often dreamed.” They made love three times that night. The first like she had asked, slow and sweet, then they slept for a while and woke simultaneously to make love again, this time with heated passion…ravishing each other. They slept again and it was Beverly who woke first. She lay quietly in the darkness, listening to her lover’s breathing. He seemed to know she was awake; his eyes opened and glittered in the dark. Wordlessly they kissed and made love again, this time with amusement as they learned more about what pleased each other. There was no dawn to their new day, being in space, unless they were near a sun; it was inky black outside, the only light coming from the pinpoints of stars. But it was a new dawn for Beverly and Jean-Luc. As they lay together, entwined and utterly content, Beverly sighed, causing Jean-Luc to tighten his arms around her. His voice rumbled in the otherwise silent room. “What is it my love? Do you regret…” Beverly lifted her head, trying to see into Jean-Luc’s eyes. “No…not at all, in fact I’m deliriously happy.” “Then why do I detect a note of sadness in your voice?” She sighed again. “Because we wasted so much time…and it was my fault. If I’d only been…” He kissed her temple and muttered, “Don’t think like that Beverly, it’s pointless. We have each other in the here and now. Look forwards, not backwards. In fact…” He lifted her head to look into her eyes. “I have a question for you.” Not knowing what to expect, Beverly’s heart accelerated. “A question?” “Uh huh.” She swallowed to wet her suddenly dry mouth. “What is it?” He smiled, but Beverly could barely see him. “Marry me, Beverly.” There was a momentary silence before Beverly said shakily, “That’s not a question.” There was a long suffering sigh before she heard, “Very well. Beverly Crusher…will you marry me…please?” Beverly softly gasped as everything suddenly became clear. In her mind she rejoiced. “I love him! I’ve loved him for so long…oh God…yes!” Jean-Luc waited patiently for her answer, but his stomach had been invaded by enormous butterflies. When she had remained silent for a few minutes, he summoned his voice to say, “Beverly?” Abruptly snapped out of her revelations, Beverly looked into the glittering points of light that were his eyes and nodded, barely able to speak. “Yes.” Jean-Luc blinked, daring to believe what he had just heard, but doubting it anyway. “What?” With a small giggle, Beverly stretched up and kissed her lover. She then leaned to his ear and whispered, “Yes, Jean-Luc…yes, I’ll marry you.” His hug was bear-like making Beverly laugh out loud, but his kiss was one of unbridled passion and the love they made afterwards, extraordinary. Beverly didn’t know it, but when they married in a simple ceremony on the Enterprise six weeks later, she was pregnant. Jean-Luc was unable to use a contraceptive implant because of his parthenogenetic heart and Beverly had been remiss in having hers renewed. She had, in one sense, been unlucky. Normally with the implants, there was a three week window between the expiry of the implant and the insertion of a new one. Under normal circumstances, there would be enough of the hormones present in the body to prevent conception, however, in Beverly’s case, she proved to be exceptionally fertile. She had her suspicions, but it wasn’t until they were on their honeymoon, that she finally scanned herself and found out. At first she was worried, worried for several reasons, nonetheless that she and her husband hadn’t discussed the topic of children and she wasn’t sure how he would take it, but as usual, Jean-Luc Picard surprised her. At first he was shocked, so shocked that he abruptly left the room and didn’t return for over an hour. During this time Beverly sat in their beach-side cabin, agonising over the situation. But when he finally returned, he was smiling. He went to his wife, knelt at her knees and took her hands in his, saying in a rough voice, “I am overjoyed my love…I am unsure as to how you have done it, but you have managed to complete me. Thank you.” It was a stunned Beverly who was helped to her feet. They kissed, tenderly at first but soon passionately and the love they made was not only physically satisfying, but emotionally wonderful and sustaining. Paul’s birth was a little chaotic. Beverly had exceeded her due date by two weeks and almost everybody on the ship was on tenterhooks. Jean-Luc, despite many suggestions that he take some time off, found he couldn’t spend all of his day with Beverly. Too many people dropped by their quarters and besides, he was too nervous. No, he felt the best place for him, after spending his mornings with his wife, was the Bridge, or more specifically, his Ready Room and it was there that he finally received the call he’d been waiting for. “Selar to Captain Picard.” His mechanical heart wasn’t supposed to miss a beat, but it did. He swallowed, briefly closed his eyes and summoned an even voice. “Picard here, go ahead Doctor.” “Captain, your wife is in the final stages of labour. Your presence is required.” His eyes snapped open as he stood, slightly gaping. “Final stages...but why wasn’t I… “Now Captain!” His training kicked in. “On my way.” He had wanted to give Beverly a message of support, but that went out the window. He literally ran out of his office, saying to Will, “You have the Bridge Number One!” And as he entered the turbolift he said, almost as an afterthought, “I’ll be in Sick Bay!” With a knowing grin, Will turned to the Lieutenant at Tactical. “What’s the pool up to?” The young man grinned. “Five thousand and eighty credits Sir.” With his patented shit-eating grin firmly in place, Will lifted his head and softly called, “Riker to Humphries.” “Humphries here Commander.” “Mark the time Ensign, the Captain just left for Sick Bay in one hell of a hurry.” There was a muffled, “Shit!” followed by, “Marked Sir. Will you monitor the situation?” Will’s eyes twinkled. “You bet. Remember the entire pot goes on gender, eye colour, hair colour, time of birth and weight.” “Understood Commander. Humphries out.” As Will took his seat, the Lieutenant at Tactical muttered, “You’re going to win, aren’t you Sir.” His grin widening impossibly more, Will chuckled. “I intend to, Lieutenant, I intend to.” Jean-Luc burst into the birthing room to find Deanna holding Beverly’s hand. By the look on Deanna’s face, Jean-Luc correctly surmised she was sensing Beverly’s pain. Glad that Beverly had the support of her best friend; Jean-Luc offered a wan smile as Deanna made way for him to be at his wife’s side. Jean-Luc took Beverly’s hand. Beverly opened her eyes and was about to say something when a contraction took her. She arched up off the bed, gritting her teeth and groaning loudly. Jean-Luc put his arm around her back, saying softly, “Breathe, Beverly, breathe with it.” The sweaty Doctor speared her husband with a withering glare and ground out, “Fuck that! If you’re so fucking good at this…you do it!” Jean-Luc closed his eyes and sighed. He had discovered two immutable facts about Beverly and pregnancy. One left him very happy, if not somewhat exhausted as she developed an almost insatiable appetite for sex. The other fact was she found ever more colourful and increasingly obscene ways to express herself. He ignored her outburst and wiped a cool cloth over her beaded brow. The hand she was holding was beginning to throb, Beverly’s grip vice-like. That too he ignored as the next contraction seized her. Over Beverly protracted howl, Selar’s calm voice said, “The head is crowning.” Jean-Luc held his trembling wife to his chest as she pushed with all her might. Two consecutive contractions had Selar saying, “The child is born, you have a son. Captain, would you like to sever the umbilical cord?” With his mouth ajar, Jean-Luc stared numbly at the Vulcan Doctor. It was Beverly who jolted him back to reality. “Go on Jean-Luc…cut the cord and bring me my son.” Almost in a dream-like state, Jean-Luc went to Selar and took the offered implement. It was only a matter of seconds before his tiny, bundled son was placed in his arms. He turned and looked at the infant, then lifted his teary eyes to his wife. In an uncharacteristically shaky voice he managed, “Beverly, we have a son.” She held out her arms. “I know.” Walking on trembling legs, Jean-Luc went to his wife and gently laid the bundle in her arms. Beverly pulled back the blankets and kissed the baby’s tiny nose. “Hello Paul Robert Picard. I’m your Mummy.” Beverly looked up at her husband to watch him offer the baby his forefinger. The infant gripped his finger and he smiled. “Welcome aboard my little son. I’m your Papa.” David’s birth was a little more orderly, although it was still late. This time, Beverly was eight days over her due date when, in the middle of the night in bed, her water broke. She slept blissfully on, but Jean-Luc woke, frowning in confusion as he registered that his left thigh was wet. He turned over to find Beverly’s lower half of the bed was saturated. Sitting up, he softly called, “Lights, twenty percent.” He blinked owlishly, then gently shook his wife’s shoulder, saying softly, “Beverly? Beverly, wake up.” As was usual with Beverly in the late stages of her pregnancy, her reply was curt and to the point. “Fuck off, Jean-Luc.” He sighed and shook his head. “Look, I know you don’t want to wake up, but the bed’s wet and I think your waters have broken.” Beverly’s eyes snapped open and it was then she realised she was wet. Dragging herself into a sitting position, she grumbled, “Shit!” Before Jean-Luc could say anything else, she suddenly winced, her hands going to her distended belly. “Oh fuck…that was a contraction!” Jean-Luc’s heart skipped a beat as he raised his head and called, “Picard to Sick Bay.” The reply was instantaneous. “Yes, Captain, Doctor Reynolds here, go ahead.” Jean-Luc opened his mouth to speak, but Beverly beat him to it. “I’m in labour Stan, call Selar would you? I’ll be there shortly.” “Acknowledged, Doctor Picard. Would you like me to send a gravibed?” Jean-Luc was nodding vigorously as Beverly said, “No, that won’t be necessary Stan; the walk will do me good. Picard out.” As Beverly left the bed, Jean-Luc stared open mouthed. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” His outraged tone made Beverly whirl around and point her finger at him. “Now you see here, Jean-Luc, I’ll be damned if I’m going to arrive in my own fucking Sick Bay on a gravibed! There’s absolutely no reason why I can’t walk there…especially if you help me! Now get out of the fucking bed, we have work to do!” Somewhat stunned by her outburst, Jean-Luc slid from the bed, grimacing with distaste as the cool air of their quarters made his wet shorts very cold. Beverly was in the bathroom and he could hear the shower running. He went into the room to see her wet nightie on the floor and Beverly in the stall. Shrugging, he doffed his shorts and joined her. Twice during their shower he had to hold her as contractions seized her. He wanted to comment that they were getting closer together, but in her present mood, he decided to let sleeping Beverly’s lie. Once out of the shower and dressing, Beverly muttered, “You’d better call Deanna, she’s going to watch Paul, remember?” Snapping his fingers, Jean-Luc nodded. “Oh right.” He tapped his comm. badge. “Picard to Troi.” A very sleepy voice answered. “Is it time Captain?” “Yes Deanna, could you come to our quarters immediately please?” “On my way.” As the comm. closed they heard Will mumble, “What?” Beverly chuckled. “Sounds like Will’s not quite awake yet.” Jean-Luc snorted. “He soon will be. He’s running another pool.” With a grunt, Beverly beckoned for Jean-Luc to help her put on her shoes. “After he cleaned up the first time, I’m surprised anyone would bet against him.” Kneeling at the foot of the bed, Jean-Luc sighed and tossed the shoe over his shoulder. “You’ve got too much fluid my love, they won’t go on.” Beverly scowled. “Fuck! Shit! I don’t want to walk into Sick Bay bare foot and pregnant!” Unfortunately Jean-Luc couldn’t stifle a chuckle. Beverly planted her foot square in his chest and shoved him off balance. He landed on his backside and gave his wife a glare of wounded outrage. “What was that for?” “For laughing at me, that’s what!” He took a deep, calming breath. “I wasn’t laughing at you Beverly; I was laughing at the situation.” She glared at him, tears welling in her eyes. “Well I don’t think it’s funny!” Knowing her emotions were on a roller coaster, Jean-Luc slowly got to his feet and took her hands. “I know my love, I’m sorry. Come on, come and sit down on the sofa while we wait for Deanna.” Their journey to the living area was halted by another contraction. Jean-Luc was about to call Deanna to see when she would arrive, when the doors chimed. “Come.” Deanna breezed in, her obsidian eyes dancing. “What are you still doing here? Go…get to Sick Bay!” Offering an appreciative smile, Jean-Luc stood and helped Beverly to her feet, then together they made their slow way to Sick Bay. David’s arrival occurred less then two hours later. He was a big baby, nearly four kilos and Beverly was exhausted at the births’ end. Jean-Luc held his newly born son and sighed. “We have another boy.” Beverly grimaced. “As much as I adore boys…a little girl would’ve been nice.” Jean-Luc looked up from his son and grinned. “We can always have another.” By her look, Jean-Luc knew he had said the wrong thing. He frowned and shook his head. “Sorry.” Beverly sighed. “Didn’t we decide that two was enough?” He nodded. “Yes, you’re right, two is plenty.” Struggling to sit up, Beverly pushed at her damp hair, trying to get the wet tendrils off her face. “Jean-Luc really, at my age…” He silenced her by putting David in her arms. While he watched her become bewitched by her new son, he stroked her hair. “I know Beverly, please forgive me, I was a little taken up by the moment.” She gave him a grateful smile and kissed David’s nose. “Hi there little boy, you’re David you have a big brother called Paul and I’m your Mum.” Jean-Luc bent over and smiled. “And I’m your Papa, welcome aboard.” David yawned and promptly fell asleep. Just on ten years later, Beverly came out of the bathroom, massaging her fingers into the small of her back. Jean-Luc looked up from his book and noted his wife’s slightly green pallor. He closed the book on his finger to keep his place and asked softly, “Beverly…are you all right?” She waved away his concerned enquiry and plonked down on the sofa. “Oh I’m fine Jean-Luc, I just feel a little off. Must be some kind of minor bug.” He pursed his lips. “Perhaps you should see Selar?” With a snort, Beverly leaned back and put her feet on the low table. “For what? An upset stomach and a few joint pains?” Jean-Luc stood and went to the replicator. “At least let me get you an antacid.” Beverly sighed. “Oh all right, but make it peppermint flavoured please, I hate the orange one.” “Will do.” Within seconds, Jean-Luc was sitting next to his wife, gently encouraging her to drink the cup of thick white liquid. She downed the concoction and smiled at her husband. “Thank you.” He took the cup and put it on the low table. Then he sat back and began to massage Beverly’s neck. She all but purred and relaxed under his hands. He added to her pleasure by nuzzling her neck with his lips. She sighed and let her head loll back. “Hmm, that’s nice.” He moved his mouth near her ear and whispered, “How would you like a full body massage?” A dreamy smile emerged and she nodded, saying saucily, “As long as it ends in good sex.” He chuckled, a deep, rich sound that sent shivers down Beverly’s spine. “I think that can be arranged.” He stood and helped her to her feet. Hand in hand they walked to the bedroom and as Beverly began to strip, Jean-Luc said, “I’ll just go and check on the boys.” She smiled sultrily and jiggled her breasts at him. “Don’t be long.” He shook his head and left the room, a wry grin on his face. He was back very soon and to Beverly’s raised eyebrow he nodded, saying, “They’re both sound asleep.” The red head was sprawled face down on the bed and Jean-Luc hardened at the sight of her naked body. He quickly undressed and straddled her, noting she had replicated some warm oil. He covered his hands and began. Half an hour later, Beverly was writhing under her husband, flexing through her fourth orgasm. She was so energised…every part of her was highly erogenous. During her massage she had come, by him merely touching her clit. Now, as he slowly slid his thick, long, stiff penis in and out of her, she came quickly and easily and in the back of Jean-Luc’s mind, an alarm went off. But he quickly ignored it as his own climax approached. As Beverly lifted her legs over his shoulders and begged him for more, he closed his eyes and gave up his formidable control. With hard, fast thrusts he sent Beverly into a cataclysmic orgasm as he reached his own release. He shouted incoherently as he held himself as deeply inside her as he could get. Spasming around him, Beverly’s body shuddered and trembled through her after shocks. Minutes later Beverly gently bit his earlobe, making him raise his head from its resting place on her shoulder. He looked, bleary eyed down at his wife to see her smiling. “That was absolutely fantastic, Jean-Luc.” He slowly rolled to his side and lay slightly panting. “Glad I could be of service.” Beverly chuckled and snuggled into his lean form. Remembering what had alarmed him, he said softly, “I want you to go to Sick bay tomorrow for a check up.” Sleepily she muttered, “Why?” Holding his own oblivion at bay he murmured, “I think you’re pregnant.” There was no reply, Beverly was asleep and so was Jean-Luc. He was right of course. With his suspicions nagging him, he had asked his wife the next morning to let him know when she was going to consult Selar. Beverly hadn’t remembered what he’d said the night before and was considering not calling him, but she weighed the consequences of his disappointment and called him any way. Selar was just completing her scans when the Captain joined them. Beverly was blasé, but Jean-Luc was deadly serious. Selar rechecked her tricorder and sighed. “Doctor Picard, I thought we’d agreed you would take precautions until menopause was complete.” Beverly’s pupils dilated. “What are you saying?” Proffering the tricorder, Selar stated what Beverly could plainly see. “You are five weeks pregnant.” Beverly sat in stunned silence while Jean-Luc lowered his head and waited for the explosion. He didn’t have to wait long. With an abrupt fling of her arm, Beverly threw the tricorder across the room, accompanied by, “Fucking hell!” Somewhat alarmed that his wife should express herself so loudly, and obscenely in her own Sick Bay, Jean-Luc gently gripped her shoulder and said quietly, “Perhaps we can take this into your office?” The staff watched in stunned silence as Beverly slid off the bio bed and stalked across the main room and into her inner sanctum. Jean-Luc followed her and Selar said softly, “I will be available for consultation if you need me, Captain.” Jean-Luc nodded his thanks and entered Beverly’s office. While she paced like a caged beast, he opaqued the windows and shut the door. He knew while the storm raged he was going to be the target of her anger. He sighed and bowed his head. “Calm down Beverly.” She rounded on him, her words flung like darts. “Calm down? Oh that’s right…you’re not the one who’s pregnant! You’re not the one who’s going to go through fucking morning sickness and aching joints! You’re not the one who’ll be up every ten minutes to pee! For God’s sake Jean-Luc…I’m too old for this! This is YOUR fault…it has to be!” Taking a deep breath, Jean-Luc swallowed and tried again. “Selar said you were going through menopause. Why didn’t you tell me?” Her hand went from rubbing her brow to flapping away his words. “Because it’s of no consequence. Dammit Jean-Luc…these days menopause is nothing! We can hold it off, bring it on…it is barely noticeable to most women.” He made sure he kept his voice low and even. “But you went off your implant.” The glare was back. She speared him and her tone was defensive. “Yes! I had to, to allow my body to adjust to the decreased hormones. Once menopause was over, I could adjust my hormones to any level that suited me. How the hell was I to know I was still ovulating?” Holding up a placating hand, Jean-Luc guided the slowly subsiding woman to her desk. He sat her down and perched on the desktop. “Beverly, this is no one’s fault…it just happened. What we have to do, is decide what we’re going to do about it. What are our options?” With tears threatening, Beverly sighed. “Basically there are three options. The first I absolutely refuse, and that’s termination. The second is I carry the baby and the third is that we utilise an artificial womb.” Jean-Luc nodded. “All right, I agree with you about the first option. Now, the other two. What do you want to do?” Her tears began to fall and she lowered her head to rest on his thigh. He had to strain to hear her. “I don’t know.” He gently stroked her hair as he said, “You won’t be any less of a mother if you don’t carry the baby my love.” Beverly lifted her head and sniffed. “I know that Jean-Luc, but I want to…the thing is I don’t know if I can.” He gave that some thought. “Well, what are our medical options? What can be done for you to make it easier?” Sitting back in her chair, Beverly finally began to think straight. “Oh, actually there’s quite a bit that can be done. There are a multitude of drugs I can take to alleviate my symptoms and I’m sure I can work on reduced hours to keep my energy levels up…” She looked up at her husband. “Yes…I think this could work!” She stood and embraced her husband before kissing him soundly. “We’re going to have another baby! Thank you Jean-Luc!” He didn’t roll his eyes, but he wanted to. He smiled, but he sighed inwardly. Living with Beverly was always going to be interesting. As with the previous two pregnancies, they decided to resist the urge to identify the gender, wishing to be surprised when the child was born. Beverly was given some drugs to relieve the pain of her aching joints and an anti-emetic to counter the nausea. Being late in the day shift, Jean-Luc called the Bridge to say he was knocking off for the day and together, the couple went to the classroom to pick up their sons. Both Paul and David sensed something was in the air, for one thing, it was very unusual for both parents to pick them up together and, uncharacteristically, their father was holding their mother’s hand…all the way back to their quarters. They knew their father very well and understood his need to maintain a certain level of remoteness while on duty, but in the privacy of their home, he was demonstrative with all of them, openly demonstrating his love and affection. So when the family finally reached their quarters, it was David, predictably, who broke the ice. “What’s up with you two?” Beverly smiled as she went to the replicator and ordered four glasses of Champagne, leaving her husband to deal with his sons. “We have some good news.” Again it was David, who said, “You’ve been promoted to Admiral?” With a wry smile, Jean-Luc shook his head. Beverly joined them with a tray and they all took a tall flute of bubbling wine. Jean-Luc and Beverly held hands again and Beverly said softly, “We’re going to have a baby.” There was a protracted silence from the boys. Jean-Luc sipped his Champagne then asked, “Have you anything to say?” Paul smiled and raised his glass. “Congratulations Mum, Papa.” David lifted his glass too, but his smile was a little slow in coming. “Yeah, congrats and all that, but I’m not sure I want a little brother.” Jean-Luc smiled and said softly, “Or a little sister?” With a stunned gasp, David looked at his older brother. “Oh my God…it might be a girl!” Paul shrugged. “So?” Panic stricken, David looked beseechingly at his mother. “Do you know?” She shook her head. “No, we decided on being surprised.” Looking into his glass, as if the wine could give him answers, David sighed. “This is a disaster.” Beverly chuckled and Jean-Luc put a reassuring arm around his younger son. “I’m sure everything will be all right, David. It won’t be as bad as you think.” Paul sipped his wine, then asked, “But Papa, why have you waited so long for another baby? I always thought you and Mum were satisfied with just us two.” Beverly sighed and answered for her husband. “It was a mistake Paul, we didn’t mean to make another baby…it just sort of happened.” The serious lad frowned. “But you want it?” Jean-Luc gave a decisive nod. “Yes, very much.” With a shrug, Paul grinned. “Then it’s okay with me.” Jean-Luc downed the rest of his wine, then took Beverly’s glass. “Right! Well lads, we men are going to have to look after your mother. This pregnancy will be very hard on her so we’ll have to make sure she doesn’t do too much.” Paul grinned. “Will do Papa.” David sighed. “Okay.” As the adults went about their business the boys retired to their room. Paul, as usual, began to study. David flung himself onto his bed and groaned. “Oh God…a squalling baby to put up with. You know Steve Gersh?” Paul nodded absently, not really listening, but David didn’t notice. “He’s got a new baby brother and he reckons he’s going to request his own quarters. Hey…” He sat up, snapping his fingers. “Maybe we could do that! It would be so cool, Paul…we could have our own rooms…oh yeah…I’m going to ask Mum.” Lifting his head, Paul sighed. “Don’t be such a dweeb, Dave; you know damn well neither Mum nor Papa would let us have our own quarters. You’re just going to have to get used to the idea of a new baby.” Folding his arms across his chest, David glowered. “So that’s it? Get over it? Well I don’t think it’s fair!” Paul shrugged, returning to his school work. Reluctantly, David picked up his PADD and began to work. Over dinner that night, Paul brought up something that had been troubling him. Carefully placing his cutlery beside his plate, he softly cleared his throat. “Papa?” Jean-Luc looked up from his plate and smiled, “Oui?” It was an old joke and Paul chuckled, knowing his father was quietly encouraging him to speak in French, but as Paul grew older, he used his father’s native language less and less. He was fluent, as was David; it’s just that his mates thought it wasn’t quite cool. “Papa, what about our camping trip to Herros?” Jean-Luc’s smile disappeared to be replaced with a frown. He sighed and offered a shrug. “Well, at this stage I see no reason to alter our plans, of course it still depends on where the Enterprise is going to be and if I can take the time off work, but I don’t think the news of your mother’s pregnancy should cause us to change things. What do you think Beverly?” Giving the question adequate thought, Beverly smiled and shook her head. “No problem. Besides, you three have been planning this trip for eight months now, far be it from me to ruin everything.” Jean-Luc held up a finger. “Of course it does depend on your mother’s health, but if all goes well, we should leave in about seven months from now.” David, idly pushing the remains of his dinner around his plate with his fork, spoke softly, but Jean-Luc heard the hope in his voice. “Have you got any idea of the ship’s schedule for that time?” With a knowing grin, Jean-Luc wiped his mouth then took his time in placing his serviette beside his plate, knowing David was waiting eagerly for his reply. “As a matter of fact, I do. About the time we have planned to go, the Enterprise will be swinging by the Saroria sector. Now if you’d like to look that up…” Paul sat forward, keen to show his father he already knew. “The Saroria sector is only seven AUs beyond the Herros system.” Jean-Luc nodded then turned to David. “And how far is an Astronomical Unit?” The boy frowned, his lips thinning as he thought hard. “It’s…one point four nine five, by ten to the eleventh power metres. It is the distance from the centre of the Earth to the centre of the Sun in the Sol system.” Jean-Luc clapped the lad on the shoulder. “Well done David. Now, how’s your history? Do you remember I told you about Imperial measurements?” David frowned, but Paul nodded. “Yes. Many countries of Earth used to use IM centuries ago.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Very good. Well can you tell me what an AU is expressed in miles?” Both boys scrabbled to leave the table. In the sudden silence of their departure, Beverly chuckled. “You are clever Jean-Luc. You manage to teach them by making it interesting.” The Captain shrugged. “I clearly remember my own school years and some very good teachers who made learning a pleasure for me.” Beverly stood and began to clear the table. Jean-Luc joined her and she whispered, “It’s one of the things about you that I knew would make you such a great father, my love.” It was Paul who won the race back to the dining table with David hot on his heels. Jean-Luc smiled and pointed to his eldest son. He straightened with pride. “Ninety two point nine million miles.” Jean-Luc ruffled his dark hair. “Well done! And…remember this. It was France that came up with the metric system we still use today.” Both boys grinned and went to help with the disposing of the dishes. The family settled down to read and Jean-Luc thought to himself, “My God, I’m so lucky to have a family such as this.” Beverly held her PADD in one hand, the other hand settled protectively over her stomach. The chime from the Ready Room door broke Jean-Luc’s reverie. With a start he realised he’d been day dreaming for over fifteen minutes. He took his foot off the desk, straightened himself and called, “Come.” A bemused Will Riker entered. Jean-Luc held up a hand and lowered his head. “I know Number One; I was wool gathering…I’m just leaving now.” The big, bearded First Officer grinned. “I can’t say that I blame you, Sir. You start your leave tomorrow, I suppose with the camping trip and all, you have a bit on your mind.” Jean-Luc stood and stretched. “More than you know, Will. It looks like Beverly is coming with us.” The Exec gaped. “Do you think that’s wise, Sir?” Jean-Luc shook his head. “No I don’t, but the good Doctor has made it abundantly clear she does not want to be left here on the ship while we go camping.” With a soft whistle, Will grabbed the back of the chair in front of the desk. “But she’s what, eight months? Really, Captain…” Jean-Luc let out a slow breath and rubbed his eyes. “I know, Will, but honestly, can you think of anything more stultifyingly boring than waiting here on the ship while your husband and children leave you for two weeks? Remember, Will, she’s all but relieved of duty.” The big man shrugged. “I suppose, but she will have Deanna for company.” Being the consummate professional he was, Jean-Luc showed no outward reaction to that statement, but inside he cringed. He smiled, his dark eyes twinkling. “Perhaps it’s just as well they won’t be left to their own devices Number One. Who knows what they might get up to?” With a grin, Will nodded. “Yeah…whatever it would be would involve copious amounts of chocolate.” “Indeed. Now you have the Bridge I take it?” Will nodded. “Yes, Sir.” “Then I will take my leave. I’ll see you briefly in the morning.” “Right Sir. I’ll have the crew roster for your approval then.” Jean-Luc nodded and both men left the office. As Jean-Luc approached his quarters, he slowed and sighed. It seem like so very long ago that he would return to his cabin, tired and lonely after a long day, to eat a solitary meal and retire to his bed…alone. How things have changed. Now he knew his family awaited him. His sons would be eager to tell him about their day and his wife would, if she was home before him, have an aperitif waiting for him. He sighed, the smile that graced his face utterly contented. As he walked through the doors, Paul looked up from his PADD to call, “Hello Papa.” On hearing his brother’s greeting, David came out of his room and went to his father for a hug. “Hi Papa.” Jean-Luc kissed the top of David’s head and hugged him tight. Then he let go of the boy to amble over to his eldest son. Paul put aside the PADD and rose, hugging his father. Beverly, coming out of the master bedroom, watched as Paul closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose, infusing his senses with his father’s scent. She smiled wistfully, vaguely remembering doing the same thing with her parents. She was very young when her parents died, but she did have some memories of them, and that was one. She went to the sideboard and poured a sherry. Paul was just letting his father go when she offered Jean-Luc the glass. He took it with an appreciative smile. “Thank you.” He sipped and closed his eyes. “Mmm, that really is delicious.” Beverly nodded. “Yes, it’s Catalan Ximenez….from Barcelona I think.” Jean-Luc sipped again and sighed. “Marie should be congratulated, sending us drinks other than Picard wines.” Beverly moved closer to her husband and all but purred, “Don’t I get a kiss hello?” Paul sat down and snorted. “Get a room.” Beverly turned and poked her tongue out at her son, making both boys chuckle. Jean-Luc sighed. “Oh now that’s very adult, Beverly. Why not show them how an adult really behaves?” She turned her attention back to her husband and he knew the instant he saw her expression, he’d made a fatal error in judgement. He had enough time to put his glass down and think, “Uh oh…” When she kissed him. It wasn’t a peck on the cheek, or even a chaste kiss on the lips, it was a passionate expression of both love and lust. His body stiffened and his hands went to her shoulders, meaning to gently push her away, but as her tongue sensuously intertwined with his, he lost all thought of resistance. He relaxed and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and smiling inwardly when she swooned in his embrace. Her protruding belly made it impossible for full body contact, and perhaps that was a good thing, because Jean-Luc felt a familiar tightening in his groin and knew if he didn’t stop the kiss, he would be highly embarrassed. He tapered the kiss and knew by the smoky blue of his wife’s eyes, that she was aroused too. Stepping slightly to one side, Jean-Luc whispered into her ear, “Tonight my love.” Beverly smiled and he sighed at seeing the love…and desire…swirling in their cerulean depths. He sat and crossed his legs, hoping neither son saw the slight bulge in his pants. It was the boy’s turn to replicate the evening meal and they chatted as they went about their tasks. “Hey Papa, have you packed?” Jean-Luc looked up from the computer and shook his head. “Ah…no Paul, in fact there’s something I need to discuss with both of you.” He got up from his desk and went to the dining table, helping the boys as they set it. “You both know that your mother has been somewhat…upset…lately?” Both boys nodded silently. “Well the reason she’s been upset is because she doesn’t want to be left behind when we go camping on Herros IV.” David shrugged. “But Aunt Dee will keep her company.” Before Jean-Luc could say anything more, Beverly wandered over and sat at the table. “What would you say if I told you that, at the moment, I found Aunt Dee’s company a bit…tiresome?” Paul, always the pragmatic one, looked at his mother and nodded slowly. “Because she’s pregnant.” Beverly nodded. “Yes. You know that Aunt Dee is a hybrid?” Both boys nodded. “Well, that makes her a little…hard to put up with while she’s pregnant. If she was all Human, or all Betazoid, it would be a lot easier…for her too…but as it is, I find her company at the moment a little…tedious.” David frowned. “So you want to come with us?” Beverly nodded. “Uh huh.” The boys looked at each other and shrugged. It was Paul who spoke for both of them. “It’s okay with us.” Beverly beamed at her boys, tears twinkling in her eyes. Jean-Luc set the plate of warm crusty rolls on the table and said quietly, “It will depend on what Doctor Selar says, but if she gives the go-ahead, your mother will be accompanying us.” David grinned. “That’s cool Mum, I was going to miss you anyway.” Paul nodded. “Me too.” The family ate dinner then the boys went to their bedroom to study. Jean-Luc retired to his desk and Beverly to the sofa, her feet on the low table as she read some medical journals. Later that night, after the boys had gone to bed, Beverly rose from the sofa and went to Jean-Luc’s desk. She stood beside him, reading over his shoulder. “Making things easier for Will?” Jean-Luc grunted and rubbed his eyes. “Yes, if I get everything in order, it will make his job that much simpler.” Idly running a finger over his ear, Beverly purred, “What a kind man you are. When are you coming to bed?” He knew she was aroused without looking at her. Her tone and the caress to his ear told him all he needed to know. “Oh, about another hour.” She bent to moisten his inner ear. “I’m going to bed now…I’ll read and wait for you.” Steeling himself for the look of frank desire on her face, Jean-Luc looked up and smiled. “All right, I’ll be along soon enough.” She gently kissed his temple, then bit his earlobe. A spike of sensation went straight to his groin and he closed his eyes, swallowing to wet his suddenly dry mouth. When he opened his eyes, Beverly was sauntering across the room, managing, despite her ungainly size, to swish her behind most provocatively. Jean-Luc took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, the slowly let it out. He was semi erect and he knew if he didn’t purge his mind of his wife’s wanton movements, scent and seductive voice, he might as well abandon his work and go straight to her. He briefly closed his eyes and counted to twenty in Klingon. Opening his eyes, he concentrated on the computer screen, but after ten minutes of fruitless endeavour he gave up in disgust. As he rose from his desk, still semi erect, he shook his head ruefully. “Damn you Beverly.”, he muttered, although there was a ghost of a smile on his lips. Asking for the lights to extinguish as he crossed the room, he ended up at his open bedroom door to see Beverly sprawled in the bed, the sheet pulled up under her bare breasts and her legs splayed. She was reading one of what Jean-Luc had named, a knee trembling book. He could see the cover, a lurid depiction of a muscled hero with a swooning female in his strong arms. Hiding his smile, Jean-Luc softly cleared his throat. Beverly looked over the top of the book, her smoky eyes and erect nipples showing her arousal. “Oh, hello Jean-Luc.” He didn’t say anything, he just stripped off his tunic, shirt and vest, leaving him standing in the doorway, bare chested. Beverly’s eyes roamed over him, travelling from his face, down his muscled chest and stomach to settle on the bulge in his trousers. As she remained transfixed, Jean-Luc toed off his boots then hoicked his foot to his knee in turn to rid himself of his socks. Then, with is crotch under Beverly’s intense gaze, he slowly undid his fly and let his pants drop, where he stepped out of them. In response, Beverly let the book fall to the floor then pushed the sheet down her body, exposing her nakedness to him. She licked her lips and crooked a finger, saying huskily, “Come here, Jean-Luc.” He walked slowly to the bed and stood at its edge. Beverly got to her knees and crawled to him, her eyes boring into his. She knelt in front of him and ran her fingers lightly over the straining material of his grey briefs. “You seem to have quite an impressive erection, my love.” He smiled and when he spoke it was with a low gravelly voice that sent shivers down Beverly’s spine. “So it would seem.” She licked her lips again, swallowing to clear her voice. “And what did you intend to do with it?” His smile grew. “Oh I have a few ideas.” “Like what?” He trailed his fingers down his wife’s face. “I thought I’d make love to you…push myself in and out of you until you screamed in ecstasy.” Beverly leaned forward and rubbed her face over the straining briefs. As Jean-Luc watched, she slid her fingers through her folds. He reached down and pulled her hand free, lifting it to his mouth to lick her dew off her fingers. Beverly moaned softly and pulled her hand back. She then slid his briefs down and watched as he flicked them off his feet. She moved on the bed, making room for her husband. She lay on her back and reached for him. He lay beside her on his side and kissed her passionately, while his hands roamed over her body. Her tender breasts were gently kneaded and the nipples rolled between his fingers. He rose up and bent to take a nipple in his mouth. Beverly arched at his touch, moaning louder. Knowing Beverly’s need was growing urgent, he left her breasts and kissed his way over the large mound of her belly before settling between her spread legs. He gently kissed her labia before sliding his tongue through her folds. Beverly tried to reach his head, to press him to her sex, but with the size of her belly, she couldn’t grab him. Instead she gripped the sheets, her knuckles whitening as her grip increased as Jean-Luc feathered his tongue over her clit. Very gently, he slipped two fingers inside her and her climax surged through her with such suddenness; Jean-Luc had to hold her legs apart so she wouldn’t smother him. Three times he brought her to orgasm, each time ridiculously easily. Just a few swipes of his tongue over her clit and his questing fingers…and she was there, again and again. The throbbing of his penis finally began to be too much for the Captain. He kissed his way back up her body and wrapped her in his arms, whispering, “Are you ready for me?” She nodded and turned onto her side. Jean-Luc spooned behind her and reached over her hip to tease her again. Gently pushing down on the fan of her pubic hair, he aligned her as he slid his penis inside her. They both moaned sensuously as the emotional and physical high of penetration swept over them. Jean-Luc waited until Beverly had comfortably accommodated him, then slowly began to thrust. As he slothfully slid in and out of her, his knowing fingers teased her clit. He knew, with her advanced pregnancy, the blood supply to her genitals was greatly increased and as such, she was not only very tender and sensitive, but on a hair trigger. As he slowly continued, Beverly came. He gritted his teeth against the delicious rhythmic contractions that gripped his penis and resolutely continued his slow thrusts, knowing it was what his wife needed. His fingers lightly slid over and around her clit, eliciting climax after climax. Eventually Beverly gasped, “Now…Oh God Jean-Luc…now!” This was his signal to release his control. He closed his eyes and began to thrust hard and fast. He still teased her clit and Beverly gripped his hand with hers, helping him to pleasure her. Her body suddenly stiffened and she began to softly scream. A roaring began in Jean-Luc’s ears and, from behind his closed eyelids, bright colours exploded as he ejaculated deeply inside his wife. In a rictus of ecstasy, Beverly’s fingernails bit into Jean-Luc’s hand as she spasmed through a tremendous orgasm. It was some time before Jean-Luc was able to lift his head. He kissed Beverly’s neck and sighed. “I love you mon coeur, but your appetite for sex is going to kill me.” She chuckled lazily and slowly turned over, separating them. Looking through slitted eyes at her husband, Beverly grinned. “Are you complaining?” He shook his head. “Not at all, however, whoever does the autopsy is going to have to put on my death certificate….Death by an overabundance of sex.” Beverly chuckled again and stretched. “God I feel wonderful!” He snorted. “You’re eight months pregnant, as horny as a teenager and you’ve just had a dozen orgasms. Why wouldn’t you feel good?” With twinkling eyes, Beverly snuggled up to her husband and nuzzled his neck. “You’re forgetting something.” Somewhat distracted, Jean-Luc said dreamily, “What?” “The man responsible for my euphoria is lying right next to me…he’s my husband…and I love him with all my heart.” Jean-Luc chuckled tiredly and gathered her into his embrace. “And I love you, but your beloved husband wants to go to sleep now. You can adore me again in the morning.” Reaching down, Beverly gently grabbed his flaccid penis. “Promise?” He sighed and rolled his eyes. “You are determined to kill me!” “Is that a yes?” Closing his eyes, he smiled, whispering, “Yes.” He slipped into slumber, Beverly not far behind him. They were both smiling. While the boys made last minute additions to their packs, Jean-Luc accompanied Beverly to Sick Bay. Selar was waiting for them and ushered them into the Captain’s private room. As she began her preliminary scans, the Vulcan Doctor asked, “How are you Doctor Picard?” Beverly resisted the urge to fidget and smiled. “I’m actually quite well, thank you. The medication you gave me for the fluid retention has been successful.” Selar frowned and offered an uncharacteristic sigh of exasperation. “Doctor Picard, the last time you were here, only two weeks ago, I advised you to abstain from vigorous sex.” As the words left her mouth, Jean-Luc flushed and lowered his head. As many times as he’d accompanied his wife for her regular obstetric visits during all of her pregnancies, the frank discussions of their private lives really annoyed him. He was a very private man and this seemingly cavalier disregard for his well nurtured sense of privacy rankled him. Beverly, on the other hand, wasn’t fazed in the slightest. She flushed, but her wicked chuckle showed she wasn’t embarrassed in the least. “Oh that….yes, I know what you said Selar, but my libido had other ideas. Besides, it helps me to relax and it’s a great sleep inducer.” Snapping her tricorder closed, Selar shook her head. “That may be so Doctor, but at this late stage of your pregnancy, multiple orgasms could very easily trigger labour.” Beverly shrugged. “Well at eight months that’s no drama. The baby is fully formed; the last four weeks are mainly for weight gain.” Selar sighed. She seemed to do that a lot in Beverly’s company. “Yes Doctor, but a full term baby would be preferred.” Beverly’s next comment made the Vulcan shake her head. “I always seem to go over my due dates anyway.” After administering three hyposprays, Selar nodded. “Your exam is complete, I have detected no abnormalities. You may go.” Beverly cast a look at her husband and Jean-Luc softly cleared his throat. “Doctor Selar, there is something we would like to discuss with you…something of some importance.” Affording her CO her undivided attention, Selar clasped her hands in front of her and inclined her head. “Yes, Captain Picard?” Jean-Luc took a deep breath and began. “You may be aware that I, in the company of our children, will soon be leaving for two weeks’ leave off the ship.” The Vulcan nodded. “Yes, Captain.” “We have recently decided it would be very nice if Doctor Picard could accompany us. We seek your medical permission.” Selar raised one perfect eyebrow, her gaze speculative. “It would be better if she stayed aboard, Captain.” Before Jean-Luc could say anything, Beverly sighed and rolled her eyes. “But there’s no medical reason why I have to stay…is there?” Selar shook her head. “Not at this stage. You and the baby are in excellent health.” Beverly smiled encouragingly. “And as long as I keep receiving my medications…which I can give myself…there’s no reason I can’t go…right?” With limitless patience and no emotion, Selar caught Beverly’s eyes and spoke softly. “But as a Doctor, you are well aware of the vagaries of pregnancy. Even though your last two confinements were trouble free and you had relatively easy deliveries, it does not necessarily mean that this pregnancy will be the same. Anything could happen and often does.” Beverly flapped her hand dismissively. “Captain Picard has taken extensive training in advanced first aid and he has completed level five birth simulations. In a worst case scenario, he could easily deliver me.” Selar’s eyes darkened. “And what if there were complications? The infant was born distressed or you delivered an incomplete placenta…or you haemorrhaged? No, Doctor, there is no substitute for a well equipped medical facility staffed with trained personnel.” Jean-Luc gently squeezed Beverly’s hand and said softly, “She’s right, Beverly; this isn’t such a good idea.” With a snort, Beverly slid off the bio bed and flicked her hair back. She was angry, but took the time to calm herself. “Look, I know that you have to see this dispassionately, Selar and I commend you for the diligence you show, but I am unmoved. If we take adequate precautions and I monitor my health, and that of the baby, there is absolutely no reason why I can’t go…now is there.” Defeated but unbowed, Selar shook her head. “No, Doctor.” Smiling sunnily, Beverly said cheerily, “Then let’s hear no more gloom and doom. If you will supply me with two weeks’ worth of medications, I can go and pack.” Jean-Luc wasn’t happy. As Selar gave a small bow and left the room, he took his wife’s hands and looked into her eyes. “Beverly, I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Her anger bubbled up to the surface, but she could see the love and worry in the depths of his dark hazel eyes. With a sigh, she softened her voice. “Jean-Luc, my love, it will be fine. Do you really think I would endanger the well being of our baby?” He shook his head, whispering, “No.” She kissed the tip of his nose. “Then trust me.” He sighed and gave in. “Very well.” Selar returned with the medications, all injectable, and bid her patient goodbye. As the couple walked back to their quarters, Jean-Luc lifted his head and smiled. “I just had a thought.” Smiling at his lighter mood, Beverly took his hand and asked, “What is it?” “You know how you said you’d like a few extras…to make the trip more comfortable for you?” She nodded. “Uh huh.” His grin widened. “Well, why don’t we take the Calypso?” Beverly gaped. “Take the Captain’s yacht? Jean-Luc, that’s a brilliant idea! It has a fully functional bathroom, a nice master bedroom, replicator…all the mod cons. What a great idea.” With a smug, self indulgent grin, Jean-Luc nodded. “I thought so. I can camp out with the boys in the tent, but you can afford yourself the luxuries of the yacht.” Just as they neared their quarters, Beverly leaned close and whispered, “And you can sneak in every so often for some fooling around.” He offered a wry chuckle and rolled his eyes. “I don’t believe it! After what Selar told you about avoiding sex? You’re incorrigible!” Beverly surreptitiously dropped her hand and pinched his backside. “And don’t you just love it!” She stepped in front of him and entered their quarters. Jean-Luc watched her behind with an appreciative eye and shook his head. “My God Beverly…you do keep me on my toes!” The next day found the family on the Calypso, Will, Deanna and Data there to see them off. The boys had stowed their bags in the second bedroom and Jean-Luc had ushered a quietly protesting Beverly into one of the sumptuous lounge chairs in the living area. With David in the cockpit and Paul by his father’s side, Jean-Luc smiled up at his First Officer and took a large breath, expelling it softly. “Well, Number One, the Enterprise is yours until we return. See that she’s handed back to me in the same good order as I hand her to you.” The big man grinned and nodded. “Aye Captain, the ship will be in Bristol Fashion.” Deanna chimed in with, “And if she isn’t, Captain, you can order Will to clean the warp injectors with his toothbrush.” A raised eyebrow from the older man had Will blushing slightly. “Ah…I forgot I promised to give Deanna breakfast in bed this morning.” Beverly chuckled, calling out, “Then you deserve everything you get!” Jean-Luc smiled as Data opined, “It is well known that pregnant females become irrational in the latter stages of pregnancy. Perhaps you should pay more attention to your duties as a husband, Commander.” Deanna stared open mouthed at the android, just beating Beverly with, “Irrational? How dare you!” Before she could launch into a tirade, Jean-Luc rescued the hapless Lieutenant Commander. “I’m sure Mr.Data meant no offence.” Data nodded, although his confusion was plain to see. “Indeed. I am quoting from several studies undertaken by specialists in the field of human reproduction. I can, if you like, recite the pertinent articles for your purvey.” Beverly sat back and crossed her legs, amused, but nonetheless offended. “I’m sure you can quote chapter and verse, but being labelled as irrational is bound to make one a little testy. Tell you what Data; investigate the instances of irrational behaviours in fathers of newborns. Perhaps you will find it’s not just females who succumb.” Data’s eyes darted too and fro as he accessed the wanted information, but before he could expound on his new subject, Jean-Luc softly cleared his throat. “Well Number One, if you are satisfied, we will depart.” The big man nodded. “Fine by me Sir.” With gentle goodbyes, the crew left the family and waited as the outer hatch closed. Over the comm. system they heard Jean-Luc request clearance to launch. The great ship came out of warp, allowing the Captain’s yacht to disengage from her moorings under the saucer section. She dropped several metres then glided off to the port side. Will tapped his comm. badge. “Riker to Captain Picard.” “Picard here Will, go ahead.” “Au revoir Captain, see you in two weeks.” “Acknowledged Commander, Picard out.” Paul and David were both in the cockpit with their father as the Enterprise made the jump to warp. David’s quietly muttered, “Holy shit.”, brought a stern rebuke from his father. “That is quite enough my lad. That kind of language will not be tolerated!” The lad lowered his head and said quietly, “Sorry, Papa.” Paul gently punched his brother’s shoulder and tried to lighten the mood. “It is a wonderful thing to see.” Jean-Luc smiled at his elder son and nodded. “Yes it is. The first time I saw a ship jump to warp from space I think I may have said something similar to what David said, however I was substantially older.” He ruffled David’s hair and said softly, but with affection, “Come on, your mother would most probably want a cup of tea by now.” David smiled gratefully at his father and nodded. They were amused to find Beverly dozing in her chair. Their journey took two days, the length of time shortened by the superior speed capabilities of the Calypso. They entered orbit around Herros IV at oh seven forty of the fifth day. Jean-Luc called everybody into the living Area. “Right. Now as you all know, we cannot beam down to the planet; we will have to land the ship. While we are within the Herros system, we will be out of communication with everybody…the Enterprise or any other ships. We won’t even be able to send subspace messages. We will be on our own. Beverly, I expect you to monitor your health and that of the baby on a regular basis. Boys, I want to reiterate…you are not to wander far from the campsite, especially on your own. The planet is uninhabited and as far as we know, there are no dangerous life forms so I will not be armed, however you all know there are both type three phasers as well as phaser rifles here in the weapons locker. I intend to land the ship near what has been identified as an ancient town. There is a river as well as the ruins and I expect you all to treat the site with your usual respect. Are there any questions?” Beverly and the boys shook their heads so Jean-Luc nodded. “Very well, prepare to land.” It took only twenty minutes before Jean-Luc sat back from the controls and smiled. Paul winked at his father, making the man chuckle. “Smooth as silk Papa, well done.” From over his shoulder, Beverly’s voice was laced with amusement. “The last time you landed anything that gently was on our honeymoon.” Jean-Luc turned to look at his wife and offered a devilish grin. “That was because I didn’t want to spill any Champagne.” David sighed. “Can we go outside?” With a decisive nod, Jean-Luc activated the aft hatch. As both boys hurried aft, Jean-Luc called, “No further than one hundred metres from the ship…and stay together.” As calls of …“Yes Papa.” Drifted back, Beverly grinned and held out her hand, encouraging her husband to take it. He did and they walked back into the living area. “I suppose I should start unloading the camping gear.” Beverly chuckled. “You could wait until the boys get back.” Jean-Luc sighed. “If I wanted their help I never would’ve let them go. No, I’ll manage.” Going to the replicator, Beverly ordered two teas as her husband began to unlock the cargo space. Having retrieved the mugs, she settled into a chair and watched with mild amusement as Jean-Luc spent ten minutes hauling out the gear. Once he had a sizable pile near the aft hatch, she called softly, “Come on, your tea is getting cold.” Her sighed and smiled. “Perhaps I should have got the boys to help.” He sat next to his wife and accepted the cup of tea. She smiled at him and waved a hand. “You were right the first time…they weren’t going to wait, but maybe you could have waited for them to get back.” Jean-Luc sipped his tea then offered a rueful grin. “Yes, but I want to get the campsite set up as soon as possible. Our exploration can wait.” Beverly nodded. “But not the boy’s.” He shook his head. “No.” They were just finishing their teas when two excited boys rushed back inside the ship. David hurried to his father’s side, waving his hands animatedly, “It’s so cool Papa! The ruins are super and the river is really cold. Paul says he saw a fish. Did you bring our rods?” Jean-Luc smiled at his son and nodded. “Yes, and I packed the lures.” Before David could say anything further, Paul grinned and gripped his father’s shoulder. “Papa, I saw some pottery shards. How come the survey teams left them?” Jean-Luc opened his mouth to reply, but David was off again. “Papa, the trees have fruit in them. Can we eat them? I saw some birds; can we look for their nests?” Beverly leaned forward to take David’s hand. “How about you let your father get a word in edgeways?” With a wry chuckle, David nodded. “Okay…sorry Papa.” With a tender smile, Jean-Luc pointed to the pile of camping gear the boys had ignored as they rushed into the ship. “First of all we have to set up our camp. I want you two to take out the tent and activate the self-inflator. But before you do that, I want to reconnoitre the site.” The boys nodded enthusiastically. Paul turned and swept his arm in an arc. “There’s a good spot near a stand of trees, Papa, not far from the ship.” Jean-Luc gave a thoughtful nod. “That sounds good, but we will have to scan the trees to make sure they’re safe. We don’t want boughs falling on us, do we?” The boys shook their head, saying in unison, “No, Papa.” Jean-Luc stood. “Right then, Paul, you get a tricorder, David, help your mother up.” The family left the Calypso to explore their new surroundings. The spot under the trees was indeed ideal. The river was only ten metres away and Jean-Luc carefully scanned the area to see if there had been any recent floods. Having found that there hadn’t been, he gave the boys the go-ahead to inflate the tent. That was quickly accomplished, as was the hurried ferrying of equipment from the yacht to the tent. Knowing the boys were impatient to explore, Jean-Luc decided the digging of the fire pit could wait, as could the deployment of their sleeping gear. With a knowing look and a wry smile, Jean-Luc took Beverly’s hand and caught the boy’s attention. “All right, I think we can go exploring now. Do you both have a tricorder?” They nodded enthusiastically. “Fine…go. But, stay within fifty metres of your mother and me and don’t touch anything the tricorders have trouble identifying.” It was over the sound of running feet that their reply was heard. “Okay Papa.” Beverly giggled and squeezed her husband’s hand. “God…they’re so keen! Were you like that at their age?” Jean-Luc offered a rueful smile and nodded. “Actually, I think I was worse. My parents often left me in the care of my brother and I made it my business to escape from his supervision. I often gave him the slip and went into the village, to haunt the library or the museum.” He sighed and shook his head. “You know, I always thought of it as a game, but I must have caused Robert much heartache. It’s little wonder he resented me.” Beverly nodded thoughtfully. “I suppose he got into trouble if it was found you’d been off on your own?” Jean-Luc sighed and gave a nod. “Oh yes…and at the time I thought it was funny. We were at each other from a very early age…right throughout my childhood I perceived any instance where he got into trouble because of me as some kind of victory. We were as bad as each other, but in retrospect, I think I was a right royal pain in the arse.” Beverly sighed and looked sideways at her husband, frowning when she saw the sorrow etched on his handsome face. “From what you’ve told me about your relationship with Robert, I think your behaviour was more like self defence. He bullied you mercilessly.” Jean-Luc nodded and tried to smile, but the sadness remained. “Yes he did, but I have been left wondering if I may have somehow provoked him.” Beverly snorted and shook her head. “That’s not what Marie says. She told me your mother always said you were a quiet, studious little boy, right from when you first talked. It seems to me that Robert resented you from a very early age…why is anybody’s guess. Maybe it was simple jealousy?” Jean-Luc shrugged and sighed. “When I was young I used to wonder what it would have been like to have a younger brother…or sister.” He gave a rueful chuckle. “And I am ashamed to admit I hoped, if I had a younger sibling, that Robert would decide to bully them, instead of me.” Beverly sighed and led Jean-Luc over to an outcropping of smooth rocks, where she gingerly sat. She looked up into the dappled light and contemplated the vast differences in their lives. She sighed and shook her head, offering a wry grin. “You know it’s funny. I was an only child and I lost my parents when I was very young. My childish dreams were filled with fantasies of me, my parents and some younger brothers and sisters…all very idyllic and utterly unbelievable.” She chuckled sadly. “But it never occurred to me that I might not get on with my siblings.” With a sad sigh, she shook her head. “While you, on the other hand, grew up in a stable, traditional family, steeped in history and tied to ancestral lands…and you were miserable.” Rubbing her forehead, Beverly shrugged. “I don’t think there’s any such thing as an ideal family, there’re too many dynamics to take into account. I suppose it’s like a lottery, you have to be lucky, then you have to learn to live with what you get…and hope for the best.” Jean-Luc’s attention was on the boys, but he had heard every word his wife had said. He sighed and slowly nodded. “I suppose you’re right, but I’d like to think that two people who love each other would create children who shared that love. Call me a romantic, but I never thought our children would be anything less than loving, caring individuals, especially with you as their mother.” The soft kiss to his cheek was unexpected and it made him smile. He turned to his wife to see her eyes twinkling. When she spoke, her voice was laced with deep emotion. “You always manage to say the right thing.” They shared a tender kiss. “I love you Jean-Luc.” He sighed and caressed her face. “And I love you. Now, are you up to a little wander through the ruins?” With Jean-Luc’s help, Beverly stood. “Yes, I want to see what has you and the boys so excited.” As they traversed the short distance to the ruins, Jean-Luc asked, “Have you done any study on this site?” Knowing he would be disappointed if she said no, Beverly was pleased to be able to say, “As a matter of fact, yes. I read the report from the Hathaway’s survey and I had a quick look at Professor Markham’s notes.” Jean-Luc grinned, his eyes glowing with happiness. “Oh that’s grand Beverly. You’re going to be able to talk with the boys about what they find.” She slipped her hand into his and smiled knowingly. “And what about your notes? I haven’t read them yet.” He flushed slightly and took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before expelling it slowly. “Ah…there’re not finished.” Beverly shook her head and rolled her eyes. “I don’t get it Jean-Luc. You are a consummate professional, completely confident and competent in your work…for God’s sake; you are the foremost, most celebrated Captain in Starfleet! Why do you feel inadequate when it comes to your archaeological research? You’re just as accomplished as the experts.” Coming to a halt, Jean-Luc stared off into the distance and for a moment, Beverly thought he wasn’t going to respond. Then he sighed and gave a small shrug. “I suppose it goes back to something Professor Galen said to me when I turned down his offer to accompany him on his quest to find our progenitors.” When he said nothing more, Beverly gently prompted him. “What was it he said?” Turning slowly to look into his wife’s eyes, Jean-Luc’s voice broke as he softly said, “He called me a dilettante.” Beverly’s heart squeezed in sympathy and she felt a surge of anger towards Jean-Luc’s deceased mentor. “Well it’s not true! Look Jean-Luc, he spoke in anger…he was trying to goad you to bend to his wishes…and he apologised! I was there, I heard him…he said he was too harsh! Don’t let the barbs of a selfish old man damage your perception of your archaeological abilities my love. You’re as good as any Professor I know.” Their conversation was ended by an excited David, who rushed to his parents, gesticulating at his tricorder and all but shouting, “Come on Papa, come and see what we’ve found!” Both parents summoned enthusiastic smiles and hurried behind the retreating boy, but Beverly caught her husband’s hand and said softly, “And I want to read your notes.” Jean-Luc shot Beverly a worried glance, but the love and determination in her eyes made him smile. He nodded and Beverly squeezed his hand, making his artificial heart swell. He mouthed, “I love you.” And Beverly grinned and nodded, mouthing, “I know.” They entered the ruins with a light step. That night, around the fire, the boys discussed their finds with their parents. In front of each lad lay a small pile of artefacts. Jean-Luc had helped them categorise each piece and was in the process of assisting the boys in making a time line. Beverly watched them with a wistful smile on her face. “So you can see, by identifying the markings on the shards, we can place it in the time line.” Paul nodded thoughtfully. “Then these pieces aren’t all that old.” Jean-Luc smiled and shook his head. “No, not from what we can tell from this site, but that is understandable, seeing that these pieces were found on the surface. The really old bits and pieces are buried.” David inclined his head. “How deep Papa?” Jean-Luc sat back and rubbed his lightly stubbled jaw. “Oh I would hazard a guess that the really old pieces could be found at about two metres or more.” Paul sighed. “And I suppose we’d have to know where to dig?” With a nod, Jean-Luc reached for a PADD. He activated it and showed the screen to the boys. “Yes. As you can see, the best areas of interest are near the south edge of the ruins. It would seem that over time the site of the town…or village, moved somewhat from its original position. Now that could have been through expansion or some other reason. Can you think of any reason why the site of the habitation was moved?” The boys thought for a while and it was Paul who answered first. “Defence?” Grinning, Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, that’s one reason. They may have found it easier to defend their dwellings by moving the village. What else?” David’s face lit up. “I know! The river. It may have changed its course, or the people might have shifted the town to get closer.” Jean-Luc grinned at his younger son. “Yes! Well done, both of you.” The boys grinned and Beverly sighed with happiness. Jean-Luc took the PADD and brought up a new schematic. “Now tomorrow I think we should concentrate our efforts along the southern boundary. Here you can see where the last archaeological team did their digging. They found some significant pieces there. It may be that our luck will hold and we’ll have some success too.” The boys nodded and David stood to put some more wood on the fire. Jean-Luc looked up and cautioned him. “David, we’ll be going to bed soon, don’t put too much on the fire.” The boy nodded. “Okay, Papa.” For the next hour or so the family chatted around the fire before Beverly rose and stretched, pushing her fingers into the small of her back. Jean-Luc looked up and smiled in the firelight. “Going to bed?” The Doctor nodded. “Yep. Come and see me before you turn in will you?” Jean-Luc smiled and bowed his head. “Your wish is my command.” Paul chuckled and David groaned. Twenty minutes later the boys were in bed, chatting amiably and Jean-Luc was checking the fire. Satisfied that the campsite was secure, he went to the Calypso and entered through the aft hatch. It was dark inside, save for a sliver of light coming from under the bedroom door. He pressed the door release and smiled at seeing his wife curled on her side, her nose in one or her erotic books. He leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed over his muscled chest. “You look comfortable.” Beverly looked up and he could see by her smoky blue eyes that she was aroused. He stepped over to the bed and sat on the edge. Beverly dropped the book and reached up to grab a handful of his shirt, pulling him down to her waiting lips. They shared a passionate kiss and when they parted Beverly licked her lips and said sultrily, “You are coming back…aren’t you.” Jean-Luc sighed and briefly closed his eyes. His voice was a deep rumble when he said, “The boys are still awake.” Gently biting his earlobe, Beverly whispered, “Then when they’re asleep…I’ll be waiting.” She ran her fingers over the growing bulge in his pants and he sighed. “Don’t you remember what Selar said? We’re not supposed to have sex.” Beverly mewed and kissed him again, whispering huskily, “I don’t give a damn what Selar said, I want you…and I’m damned well going to have you.” Knowing that if he didn’t leave immediately he would succumb, Jean-Luc pulled back and lifted his wife’s hand from his crotch. He summoned a smile, but his heart was racing. “I’ll be back as soon as the boys are asleep.” Smiling triumphantly, Beverly gave a small chuckle, knowing her husband was just as aroused as she was. “See that you are, my love.” Jean-Luc stood and Beverly’s eyes settled on his bulging trousers. She licked her lips and, while she had his undivided attention, slowly raised her hand and seductively slipped one finger into her mouth, sucking and licking it slowly. Jean-Luc’s eyes darkened and his one muttered one word made Beverly chuckle again. “Wench.” He abruptly turned to leave, but Beverly’s sultry voice stopped him. “I’ll be naked when you get back.” With his back to his wife, she didn’t see him close his eyes and take a deep breath, but she saw his shoulders rise and fall and giggled. “You’d better hope the boys go to sleep soon, or I might have to start without you.” Ignoring the jibe, Jean-Luc exited the ship and stood by the fire for some minutes, trying to regain control over his body. When he had subsided enough, he listened carefully and heard the boys were still chatting, albeit very quietly. He turned off the perimeter lights and took a seat by the fire, by now a glowing bed of embers. Ten minutes later silence descended. Jean-Luc got up slowly, stretched, then went to check on his sons. Both boys were sleeping, so he left the tent, activated a proximity alert on his tricorder and set it down on the ground. He then entered the Calypso. The light under the door was softer than before. Jean-Luc opened the door and smiled at seeing his wife, sprawled atop the covers, naked as promised, but sound asleep. He was covering her with the blankets when she woke. Looking up blearily, Beverly frowned and shook her head, trying to shake her hair away from her eyes. “What are you doing?” Jean-Luc sat on the bed and gently pushed some red locks out of the way. “I was tucking you in. You were asleep.” Suddenly coming fully awake, Beverly struggled to sit up. “I was not.” Smiling and shaking his head, Jean-Luc chuckled. “Yes you were. Now lie down, you need your rest.” Hunching over the swell of her distended stomach, Beverly mewed with annoyance. “I don’t need bloody rest…what I need is my husband!” Gently rubbing her back, Jean-Luc tried to keep the amusement out of his voice. “I’m here.” The red head growled. “Not for rubbing my back dammit…I’m horny Jean-Luc!” His eyebrows rose. “Still? I thought some sleep would have…” “What? Put the fire out? I was having an erotic dream dammit!” As Jean-Luc quietly said… “Oh.” Beverly sat back and caught one of his hands. She steered it to her breast, saying softly, “You know what I like.” Her nipple was already erect and he rolled it in his fingers. “Hmm, it seems you were right.” Beverly grabbed his shirt and tugged it free of his trousers. He bent for a kiss and they descended into a passionate connection. Parting, they were slightly panting as Beverly said, “You’ve got way too many clothes on Jean-Luc.” He kissed her again, then left the bed, quickly stripping off. When he returned to her, he was naked and semi hard. She patted the bed beside her and he lay down, groaning softly as she took his growing erection in her hand. They kissed again and Jean-Luc carefully kneaded her swollen breasts. He knew they were sore and took care to be gentle. When he tenderly took a nipple into his mouth, Beverly moaned softly and wrapped a hand around his head, pulling him closer. “Yes…oh yes Jean-Luc…” His hand trailed down her side to dally in her copper curls before gently sliding down further to part her lips. She lifted her hips, seeking his touch. She was wet and Jean-Luc smiled around her nipple, marvelling at how sensuous she was. He slid two fingers inside her and ground his thumb against her clit. Beverly gasped and one of her hands gripped his shoulder, her nails breaking the skin. Leaving her breast, Jean-Luc lapped and kissed his way over the rise of her stomach and buried his head between her legs. Beverly was forced to let go of his now turgid penis and Jean-Luc sighed at the loss of contact. He didn’t dwell on it though, opting instead to concentrate on pleasuring his wife. Her first orgasm took both of them by surprise. Beverly writhed on the bed, her hands lifted to the pillow, gripping until her knuckles showed white. The next two climaxes came quickly making the woman shudder and spasm. Jean-Luc eased his head up and gently removed his fingers. Looking up at his wife, he smiled at the slitted eyes that looked back at him. Beverly lifted a weary arm and crooked a finger at him, beckoning him up the bed. He went willingly and lay beside her. She gently eased her hand onto his chest, idly playing with his body hair. She surprised him by sitting up and encouraging him to do the same and when she straddled him he smiled and gently cupped her breasts. With her protrudent stomach, it was easier if Jean-Luc reclined away from his wife as she deftly lifted his penis and slowly engulfed him. He closed his eyes and moaned sensuously as the sensation of being trapped in her tight, slippery heat overwhelmed him. He let her set the pace, struggling to resist the urge to grip her hips and thrust up into her as hard as he could. Knowing she would be very sensitive, he very gently slid his fingers over her swollen clit, making her gasp and shudder. He expected her orgasm and when it came he gritted his teeth against the delicious sensations as she rhythmically gripped him. As it passed, Beverly’s head rolled forward and she opened her eyes. The carnal heat in them made Jean-Luc’s already racing heart accelerate. Baring her teeth, Beverly ground out… “Fuck me, Jean-Luc!” It was what he’d been waiting for. He grabbed her hips and began to thrust up into her, hard and fast. Beverly leaned forward and gripped Jean-Luc’s shoulders. With her hair falling in a red curtain around him, Jean-Luc closed his eyes and gave himself over to his need. As his orgasm consumed him, he dimly heard Beverly’s cry of liberation. Several minutes later, Jean-Luc became aware that Beverly was trembling. Held up by her arms, her head was bowed and her entire body was quaking. Jean-Luc sat up and eased her to one side. She dismounted him and stretched out on the bed. He took her in his arms and stroked her back, murmuring, “J’taime mon coeur, J’taime.” After a few minutes she chuckled tiredly and lifted her head, kissing Jean-Luc on the tip of his nose. “You always speak to me in French after we have sex.” He shook his head, gently admonishing her. “Not after we have sex mon amour, after we make love.” Beverly’s eyebrows rose. “Oh…sorry, my mistake.” They lay quietly for a time before Jean-Luc rumbled, “I have to go, I don’t want either of the boys to wake and not find me in the tent.” Just beginning to doze, Beverly nodded and sighed. “Okay.” Jean-Luc kissed his wife and left the bed, pulling the covers over her. As he bent to kiss her again, he noted she was asleep. “Bon nuit mon coeur.” He was in his bed ten minutes later and soon asleep himself. The days passed happily, the boys and their father spending most of the daylight hours engrossed in their digging. Beverly amused herself by reading and sleeping. Dawn on the fourth day brought rain. Jean-Luc, having woken to the sound of rain on the tent, left the boys sleeping as he donned some clothing and made the twelve metre dash to the Calypso. By the time the hatch opened, he was wet. He stepped inside and went into the bedroom, crossing the room silently and entering the bathroom. Having towelled off the worst of the water, he sat on the bed and smiled down at his sleeping wife. She seemed to sense his presence, turning over and sighing, a smile gracing her face. He bent forward to brush his lips over hers. Her eyes cracked open and her smile grew. “’Morning.” Jean-Luc kissed her again and sighed with love and happiness. “Good morning my love. Sleep well?” Beverly stretched and mewed. Opening her eyes wider, she frowned. “Your shirt is wet.” He nodded. “Yes, it’s raining.” “Oh.” With a chuckle, Jean-Luc ran his fingers down her face. “Although we have the equipment to fend for ourselves, I thought it might be nice if the boys and I joined you for breakfast here on the Calypso.” With none of her usual grace, Beverly heaved herself up into a sitting position and spent a few minutes trying to tame her unruly hair. Defeated, she harrumphed and gave her husband a look of derision. “So actually, what you’re saying is that you’re chicken.” He sighed and rolled his eyes. “No, we’re not. I just thought it might be nice to eat here, rather than in the tent.” Beverly grinned cheekily. “You mean here with the replicators.” Jean-Luc sighed. “Well…yes.” She leaned to him and kissed him. “Okay.” He grinned and delighted her by gently cupping her breast and tweaking the nipple. She moaned softly and gently bit his neck, whispering huskily, “I’m horny Jean-Luc.” He chuckled and closed his eyes, murmuring, “You always are in the morning.” As his hand slid up her thigh, Beverly smiled and said sensuously, “And you’re going to tell me you didn’t wake up with a hard on?” He growled as she trailed her fingers over the bulge in his pants. “You know damn well I did.” She nuzzled his neck and under his ear. “And you’re hard now.” “Hmm.” She surprised him by getting off the bed. Doffing her nightie, she made quick work of his trousers and briefs, then steered him until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet on the floor. She stood between his open legs, inviting him to caress her. He did so, trailing his fingers up to her nipples and down between her legs. She lolled her head back, sighing as she lifted her hands to hold Jean-Luc’s head as he bent forward to take a turgid nipple into his mouth. He knew Beverly had something in mind and when she suddenly turned he understood what it was. With her back to him, she straddled his lap, reaching between her legs to lift his penis so she could slide it inside her. Jean-Luc’s hands went to her hips as she leant slightly forward to slide up and down his shaft. He reached around her and feathered his fingers over her clit. With her advanced state of pregnancy, Jean-Luc knew she would not be satisfied unless she experienced several orgasms. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sensations she was eliciting and concentrated on bringing her pleasure. As his fingers slid over her clit, his other hand reached up to play with her nipples. Beverly moaned and quickened her actions, her first orgasm taking both of them by surprise. Such was the intensity of the sensation of her contracting around him; Jean-Luc was unable to stop his release. He pushed up inside her and cried out as he came. Beverly, feeling his rhythmic pulsing, came again as he managed to continue to stimulate her. Even though he was beginning to soften, Beverly continued to ride him and Jean-Luc kept his fingers busy over her clit. Twice more Beverly came before she finally calmed. Jean-Luc’s penis had already slipped from her and Beverly sighed, feeling its flaccid form nestled in her folds. His semen had flowed out of her, to join her dew, leaving them both messy. Beverly sighed as Jean-Luc gently lifted her off his lap. They both stood on rubbery legs and Beverly grinned. “Shower?” He nodded. “Yes, but we’d best be quick, the boys will be awake soon.” As it was, Jean-Luc was just dressing, Beverly enjoying a few minutes more under the shower, when the boys entered the ship, shaking raindrops from their hair. Jean-Luc appeared from the bedroom and smiled. “Your mother will be out soon. What do you want for breakfast?” The boys grinned, sitting at the dining table while their father went to the replicator. They had just finished their meal and were going over the plans for the day, when the proximity alert sounded. Instantly on his feet, Jean-Luc said quietly, “It’s probably just an animal, but I want you to stay here while I go and check.” The boys nodded and Beverly muttered, “Here’s your coat and take a phaser.” He gave a curt nod and went to the weapons locker, removing a type three hand phaser. He then put his coat on and went to the aft hatch and activated it. It was still raining outside and he squinted to see through the grey curtains. He suddenly tensed when he discerned three tall shapes, moving around the tent. Stepping out into the rain, Jean-Luc cautiously approached the figures, while silently activating the phaser. He was only a few metres away from the closest being and he could see that it was tall and angular, dressed in some sort of suit, although its head was bare. It suddenly turned, its multi-faceted eyes catching his. Jean-Luc froze, but managed to smile. In a steady voice he said, “I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard.” The other two beings joined their companion and one seemed to scan the Captain. Jean-Luc stood still, keeping the phaser lowered. The being lifted its head and Jean-Luc heard a soft clicking. They surrounded the Captain and he noticed the one with the portable scanner was now pointing the device at the Calypso. Feeling somewhat apprehensive, Jean-Luc stepped out of their circle and moved closer to the yacht. The beings made no move to follow him. He smiled and called softly, “Beverly, can you hear me?” Her firm reply made his heart swell with pride and love. “Yes Jean-Luc, we can hear you. I’m scanning them now.” His smile stayed in place as he said softly, “That’s good. I think they mean no harm, but I want to be on the safe side.” “Understood.” There followed a few tense minutes as the aliens and Jean-Luc stood mere metres apart, each watching the other. When Beverly next spoke, Jean-Luc was relieved. “Jean-Luc? They’re insectoid.” He sighed. “I can see that Beverly. Are they armed?” There followed a few seconds before Beverly called softly, “Not that I can see.” Jean-Luc kept his smile in place. “Right, thank you, Beverly.” The Captain placed the phaser in its holster and lifted his hands, palm out. “We mean no harm.” After what seemed to be a quiet discussion between the aliens, they cautiously approached Jean-Luc, the one with the scanner putting the device away. One being stepped forward and raised a three-fingered hand. There followed a protracted series of clicks and soft hisses. When the being had finished, Jean-Luc said quietly, “Beverly, did the universal translator pick that up?” By the sound of her voice, Jean-Luc could hear his wife was intrigued. “Yes, it’s working on it…wait…” After a minute or two, Beverly said excitedly, “I have it Jean-Luc; it was a message of greeting.” The Captain nodded slowly before saying softly, “Would you mind if I invited them in?” “Not at all.” “Very well.” While Jean-Luc began his invitation with hand gestures, Beverly said to the boys, “Stay calm; this is a first contact situation.” Paul frowned up at his mother. “I’m scared, Mum.” David nodded vigorously. “Me too! What do we do?” Beverly smiled encouragingly. “You don’t have to do anything my loves. Don’t worry; your father wouldn’t invite these beings in here if he thought there was any danger.” Further discussion was curtailed as Jean-Luc entered the ship, cautiously followed by the three aliens. As Beverly handed a towel to her husband to wipe his face and head, Jean-Luc noted the suits the aliens wore seemed to absorb the water as if flowed down their bodies. The being with the scanner deployed the instrument and held it up. There was a series of clicks and hisses and the universal translator cut in. “We are honoured to be on your ship.” Jean-Luc smiled and gestured to the seats. “We are honoured to have you here.” Once everyone was seated, the alien with the scanner aimed it at the boys. To their credit, and under the scrutiny of their father, they sat still, their eyes wide. The scan results caused much consternation amongst the aliens. The one nearest Jean-Luc said, “What are these?” It gestured at the boys and Jean-Luc smiled. “They are our children…our offspring.” The universal translator rendered his words into clicks and hisses. The alien nodded ponderously, but when the scanner was aimed at Beverly, all three beings came to their feet, the noise of their speech loud and their body language showing consternation. Eventually they calmed enough for one to ask, “This one is different. Why?” Jean-Luc frowned and Beverly said quietly, “Gender, Jean-Luc.” Giving a relieved nod of thanks, Jean-Luc explained, “We are Human. Humans have two genders, male, such as myself and our offspring, and female.” That seemed to cause some considerable confusion. The one word question was curt. “Why?” Jean-Luc smiled. “It is the way we are and it is required for procreation.” All three beings crowded around the scanner before one asked, “Is that why the…female…has a life form within its body?” Jean-Luc smiled and nodded. “Yes.” The aliens discussed this information so quietly; the translator didn’t pick up the speech. Having come to some sort of resolution, all three sat and the one with then scanner spoke. “We are scientists, we explore to find the origins of our people and to discover new species.” Jean-Luc had been sitting with his hands clasped on his lap. He lifted one hand to give form to his words. “We are explorers too. We seek out new life and new civilisations, but we like to delve into the past as well. We are here to study the ruins.” One of the aliens lifted its head to look around the confines of the Calypso. It shook its head. “Your ship is very small, but well appointed.” With a self depreciating smile, Jean-Luc explained, “This is a pleasure craft I am able to use. The ship we belong to is very much bigger.” One of the beings nodded and checked the scanner. “And you are the Captain.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard. This…” He gestured to Beverly, “Is my wife, Beverly Picard and these are our sons, Paul and David.” Beverly smiled, saying softly, “I am a Doctor.” Once the translator had done its job, the Humans were a little surprised to see each of the aliens bow to Beverly. She shot Jean-Luc a look and shrugged. The aliens saw the byplay and one explained, “Healers are venerated in our society. We honour you, Doctor.” She smiled. “Thank you, I am humbled.” There followed a few minutes of silence before Jean-Luc asked, “Do you think your ancestors had anything to do with these ruins?” One of the aliens nodded. “Yes. We have discovered evidence of ancient civilisations we believe may have been our forebears in this system. It is possible that those same people may have colonised this world.” Jean-Luc stood and went to retrieve a PADD. He activated it and offered the device to his guests. “All we know so far is that the inhabitants were bipedal, but whether or not they were humanoid or insectoid…we don’t know. I can give you the studies on what our survey teams have found so far and you are welcome to view both our notes and our finds.” The beings bowed. “That is very gracious of you, Captain, thank you.” The aliens stood. “We will begin our survey now; perhaps later you might like to visit our ship?” Jean-Luc stood and nodded. “We would like that, thank you.” All three aliens bowed and filed out of the ship. Watching them go, Jean-Luc frowned when David muttered, “They give me the creeps.” Before Jean-Luc could say anything to his son, Beverly sighed and gripped the youngster’s shoulders. “Me too.” Jean-Luc sighed with exasperation. “Look, just because they’re different to us, doesn’t mean they are anything but that…just different. Not good, not bad, just different.” Beverly snorted, “Yes my love, but multi-faceted eyes and chitinous coverings doesn’t make for easy assimilation. Let’s face it, they are as alien as you can get.” Wiping his face with his hand, Jean-Luc strove for patience. “Yes, but think of how we must seem to them? For all we know, we might be exuding an offensive odour they find appalling. I think we should concentrate on what we have in common, not on what sets us apart.” Beverly smiled and gave a nod. “Agreed. By the way, I checked the weather forecast and I think this rain will clear soon, but there will be more later today.” Jean-Luc grinned, giving his wife a look of gratitude. “Well then, we’d best get ready to go out there. Paul, have you catalogued the last finds?” The lad nodded. “Yes, Papa and David has entered them on the time line. We’re getting down to the older stuff now, at least where we’re digging.” Giving a decisive nod, Jean-Luc went to the replicator and ordered a flask of coffee. With the flask in his hand, he gave Beverly a quick kiss and gathered his sons. “Ready?” Both boys grinned and nodded. “Right let’s go. Beverly I take it you will stay here?” She bowed her head. “A least until the rain stops.” All the males grinned and stepped out of the craft. They were pulling their hoods over their heads when Beverly called, “I meet you later with some lunch.” Their replies were lost as they walked away. Beverly sighed and stretched, grimacing when the baby kicked her under her ribs. As Beverly had predicted, the rain eased off then stopped all together. Jean-Luc and the boys were working on an area approximately five metres square and had dug down almost one and a half metres. Jean-Luc had laid a grid of bright yellow twine, sectioning off the area in squares. Each square was worked in turn. Paul was kneeling, a trowel in one hand and a brush in the other. Fortunately, they had rigged a tarpaulin over the site, so they were spared the trouble of working in mud. David was working a little closer to his father when he suddenly stopped his gentle scraping to pick up his tricorder. He scanned the object that lay just under the surface and said quietly, “Papa?” Jean-Luc looked up from his crouch to say, “Yes?” David shook his head. “I’m not sure what this is Papa. When I first scanned it, I thought it was some sort of utensil, but the readings I’m getting now…I don’t understand.” Jean-Luc stood and dusted off his pants. Stepping over the twine, he left his square and went to join his son. “All right, let me see.” He took the tricorder, entered a few commands then smiled. “Ah, I see where you would be confused. Whatever it is you’ve found, it is made of pottery and metal. What the tricorder did was give two readings as it was trying to analyse the metal.” David raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Oh, I see. And has it Papa? Has it analysed the metal?” Jean-Luc frowned. “Actually it hasn’t…it seems to be having some trouble.” He inputted some more commands, then sat back on his haunches. “This is odd.” Paul, surreptitiously listening, said quietly, “What Papa?” David was craning his neck, trying to see the tricorder. “What is it Papa?” Jean-Luc shrugged. “The tricorder can’t identify the metal. I’d like to see the object David; you keep working on it and call me when it’s clear of the ground.” The youngster grinned up at his father and nodded. “Okay Papa.” Paul smiled at his brother and sent a wink at his father. Jean-Luc smiled at the boy and said softly, “Have you found anything of interest, Paul?” The boy shook his head. “No Papa, nothing since yesterday.” The man nodded. “Would you like to try another square?” The boy grinned and nodded. “Yes, I think that would be a good idea.” Jean-Luc smiled and beckoned his son over to him. “Try a square near me, there seems to be quite a lot just under the surface in this area.” The boy gave a nod and stood, before stooping to pick up his tools. He suddenly froze and his quiet voice was laced in tension when he softly said, “Papa? We have visitors.” Jean-Luc looked up to see five aliens standing close by. As he stood, Jean-Luc recognised the three he had met earlier. One of the aliens stepped forward and lifted a small device. There was the, by now, familiar clicking and hissing and Jean-Luc was pleasantly surprised to hear Federation Standard issuing from the instrument. “I am M’Harret, the leader of this expedition. You are Captain Jean-Luc Picard.” The Captain inclined his head. “Yes, I am pleased to meet you.” The alien bowed its head. “And I you. I have been looking over the information you gave my colleagues, it was quite comprehensive. I thank you for your kindness.” With a smile, Jean-Luc stepped closer to the group. “It was my pleasure. May I ask, have you any notes on this site?” The alien shook its head. “Sadly, no. We have made extensive studies of other sites on planets in this system, but as we only arrived here several hours ago, we have yet to begin here.” Jean-Luc nodded. “I understand. You are; of course, free to see whatever we have, although at this stage, it’s not much.” The alien bowed its head. “We thank you, Captain.” Just then, Beverly came onto the scene. Jean-Luc smiled at his wife, seeing that she was carrying a basket. As she walked past the alien group, they turned to watch her. Jean-Luc assisted Beverly onto a stool in the shade of the tarpaulin and took the basket from her, placing it on the dirt. Just as she was making herself comfortable, she winced and placed her hands on her distended belly. Jean-Luc squeezed her shoulder and asked softly, “All right?” Looking up into his concerned eyes, Beverly smiled lopsidedly. “Yes, junior’s kicking is getting a little uncomfortable.” M’Harret took a step forward, looking intently at a scanner. It shook its head in wonder. “I was told about this and I have seen the scans, but to see it with my own eyes….it is incredible. You carry, within your body, another being.” Beverly smiled, absently rubbing her stomach. “Yes, it is the way we procreate.” The aliens all moved closer, making the boys crowd around their parents. M’Harret went down on bended knee and looked into Beverly’s eyes. She suppressed a shudder and summoned a smile. The alien tilted its elongated, shiny head and lifted a clawed hand. “Can you explain or describe the process?” Sending an embarrassed look at her husband, Beverly took a large breath, held it for a few seconds, then let it out slowly. Offering a smile, she said softly, “The males impregnate the females and the resulting zygote gestates within the female. The gestation period is nine months and the infant is born very underdeveloped and totally dependent on its parents. It takes approximately eighteen years for full physical maturity.” There were a few minutes while the alien’s translator made sense of her words. It was a disbelieving leader who looked at Beverly, slowly shaking its head. “That is incredible!” Jean-Luc smiled down at M’Harret and asked, “If I may, what is your process for procreation?” The alien stood and Jean-Luc had the impression the being was smiling. “Of course Captain, ours is a simple process. Genetic material is taken from five individuals and the resulting…mixture, is a clutch of seminal pods. Gestation…as you put it…lasts,” It consulted its device and looked up again. “…eighteen weeks and at the end of that time a fully formed and mature individual emerges from each pod.” M’Harret tilted its head, seeming to consider its next question. “You say your offspring are born underdeveloped and reach maturity at eighteen years of age. Does that mean they can…breed…then also?” Beverly smiled and shook her head. “Not exactly. Human children reach sexual maturity, that is they are able to procreate, at approximately twelve to fourteen years of age. Many centuries ago, when Humans were still in a primitive state, procreation often took place at this age, but as Humans matured as a species it was realised that parenting was best when partaken by psychologically mature individuals. So as our species aged, so did the age of the parents. Now days almost all parents are twenty or older.” The baby moved and Beverly shifted on the stool, trying to find a comfortable way to sit with the baby being so active. M’Harret bent forward and delicately sniffed. “Your scent is markedly different from the males. Is it because you are a different gender, or is it because you carry offspring?” Beverly smiled and shrugged. “I don’t know.” She winced again and the alien asked, “Does your offspring cause you pain?” With a grimace, Beverly moved again on the stool. “Not pain exactly. The infant is almost ready to be born and has grown to a size where there is not much room for it to move. Thus, any movement it does make, significantly impacts on me.” The alien nodded pensively. “I see. And you only produce males. How do females come to be?” With a wry chuckle, Beverly shook her head. “You misunderstand. I can produce both male and female babies. Each pregnancy is different and the chances of producing either gender are the same. That I have only produced males so far is just luck.” Beverly got the distinct impression the alien was frowning. “Luck?” Jean-Luc smiled and offered, “Happenstance.” The being seemed to smile and gave a nod. “Ah, I think I understand. Do you know the gender of the being you carry?” Beverly shook her head. “No. It is possible to find out, but we prefer to be surprised.” M’Harret stood and bowed. “Well, we thank you for your patience. We will leave you now; perhaps we will see you again later.” Jean-Luc straightened and smiled. “We look forward to it.” The aliens moved off and Beverly chuckled as both boys breathed a sigh of relief. Because of the inclement weather, Jean-Luc and the boys went back to the Calypso a little earlier than usual. Beverly had only stayed an hour after lunch, and when the males got back to the ship, they were amused to find her dozing in one of the lounge chairs. She woke and struggled to get out of the chair, but Jean-Luc went to her, squeezing her shoulder and gently telling her to stay where she was. She gratefully subsided and watched with maternal pride as her sons set about ordering the evening meal. However, seeing as how it was still a little too early to eat, Jean-Luc ushered the boys outside and into the tent, where he instructed them to take a shower. By utilising the water from the river, Jean-Luc had set up a solar heated shower in its own cubicle, affording some privacy. The Captain pointed out that neither of the boys had showered in some days and now would be a good time. Once the boys were clean, he informed them they would now be welcome to sit at the same table as their parents. They were still laughing about it as they went back to the Calypso. Dinner over, the boys spent some time cataloguing their finds. Jean-Luc was at the main computer, trying to analyse the metal in the object David had finally wrested from the dirt. As the preliminary scans had shown, it was made of metal and pottery. It was approximately ten centimetres long and thinly elliptical, with one end rounded, while the other was bulbous. The metal and pottery were fused seamlessly and Jean-Luc marvelled at the workmanship. Under magnification, intricate carvings could be seen on the metal areas and the pottery was adorned in repetitive markings. As to its function, Jean-Luc had absolutely no idea. Stymied by the inability of the computer to identify the metal, Jean-Luc snorted softly and deactivated the scan. He was just about call up some notes when Beverly’s soft call was heard. “Jean-Luc?” He came out of the cockpit to see M’Harret and another alien waiting quietly at the open hatch. With a wide smile, Jean-Luc beckoned them inside. M’Harret bowed then said softly, “We would like to invite you to our ship.” Casting a surreptitious look at his wife, Jean-Luc saw her give a noncommittal shrug. Both boys moved closer to their mother and Jean-Luc noted their less than enthusiastic looks. However, in the name of goodwill, Jean-Luc accepted. He then held up the artefact. “I have been unable to identify the metal in this article. Perhaps your scanners would have better luck?” M’Harret gave the artefact a cursory glance and nodded. “I would be happy to assist you Captain.” Jean-Luc smiled his thanks and they left. Within minutes they were all walking down the river bank towards a large stand of trees, a few hundred metres from the Calypso. They entered the copse to find a clearing in the centre. A moderately large runabout type of vehicle was settled on the ground, several pieces of equipment scattered about the area. Light spilled out of the open hatch and M’Harret gestured for the Picards to precede it into the craft. It was roomier inside than first impression told and, aside from the banks of computers and many consoles, there were also comfortable chairs and, lining the wall to one side, large bunk-like beds. Just to the left of what Jean-Luc assumed was the entrance to the forward cockpit area was a closed door. The family were offered seats and tumblers of water given. Jean-Luc noticed there were three aliens attending at all times and he also noted, somewhat worriedly, that they were paying particular attention to Beverly and their unborn child. M’Harret sent the other two aliens outside so it wasn’t too crowded inside and Beverly kept looking at the hatchway, making sure it remained open. The tall alien offered his hand to Jean-Luc and the Captain realised it was asking for the artefact. He slid it out of his pocket and placed it in M’Harret’s hand. The alien took it to a scanner and inputted some commands. There was a high-pitched whine and several lights lit up. M’Harret’s head snapped up and it stepped back from the scanner. “This is remarkable!” Rising from his seat, Jean-Luc joined the alien at the scanner. “What is it?” Pointing with one long, clawed finger, M’Harret directed Jean-Luc’s attention to the screen. “The metal is native to our home world. I do not understand how it could be here…our scans have not shown any deposits anywhere on this planet.” Jean-Luc shrugged. “Then perhaps it is indeed your ancestors we are studying. Is it possible they may have brought the metal from your home world?” M’Harret placed its hands either side of the screen and bowed its head, saying softly, “I do not know Captain, but this is a significant find. May we keep the artefact?” With a smile, Jean-Luc nodded. “I don’t see why not, however my son would like to catalogue it, record it on a vid and enter it on our timeline. Perhaps I can bring it to you later tomorrow.” Straightening, M’Harret bowed its head. “That is acceptable, Captain, thank you.” Jean-Luc was well aware his family felt apprehensive about being in the alien ship, so he brought the visit to a close, citing the need to get their children to bed. M’Harret nodded its compliance and Jean-Luc turned to go back to his family, only to frown at seeing two aliens, crouched either side of his wife, running scans over her body. Clearing his throat loudly, Jean-Luc made a point of taking Beverly’s hands and helping her to her feet. The Picards bade their hosts good evening and left. On the way back to the Calypso, Beverly shuddered. “That was creepy Jean-Luc. They were treating me like a lab rat.” The Captain sighed and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “It’s only natural curiosity Beverly, take no notice.” David scowled and shook his head. “They were rude Papa; they ran scans without asking permission.” Jean-Luc smiled and shook his head. “You know better than to ascribe our social norms onto other species, David.” The lad snorted. “Yes I do Papa, but even so, they all but poked and prodded. Like Mum said…it was creepy.” Paul nodded, saying, “They all but pushed David and me out of the way to get closer to Mum. I didn’t like it.” Wishing to bring the conversation to an end, Jean-Luc sighed. “Well it’s over now. After I give the artefact to them tomorrow, I’ll suggest they leave us alone.” Beverly squeezed his hand and gave him a meaningful look. “I think that it’s for the best my love.” Back at the Calypso, Jean-Luc resisted the urge to light the fire as it began to rain again. Feeling tired, Beverly went to bed and Jean-Luc sat up with the boys for a while before they too went to bed. In his camp bed, Jean-Luc frowned and turned onto his side, mumbling softly, “I hope they’re not offended.” As there was a light drizzle in the morning, Jean-Luc and the boys opted to have breakfast on the yacht. The rain had mostly cleared by the time they were ready to go back to the ruins and Jean-Luc smiled as he bent to kiss his wife goodbye. The gentle pinch to his backside made him grin and the smoky blue of Beverly’s eyes told him that if he didn’t leave immediately, he would find himself in the bedroom, most probably without his pants. With a huskily whispered, “Later.” Jean-Luc joined his sons outside. Having showered and dressed, Beverly was amusing herself some hours later with one of her erotic novels. The gentle knocking at the hatch broke through her aroused state to look up and call, “Yes?” M’Harret and two other aliens entered and Beverly smiled. “Hello, I’m afraid Jean-Luc isn’t here at the moment.” The tall alien seemed to smile then produced a small metal object, the tip of which glowed a dull red. Beverly had seen many weapons in her lifetime and immediately tensed. M’Harret motioned with the weapon for Beverly to stand. The other aliens went to her, gently grabbing her arms to assist her. Once she was on her feet, M’Harret said, “You will come with us.” Beverly shook her head, swallowing to wet her suddenly dry mouth. “There is no need for this M’Harret.” The alien tapped a device on the arm of its suit and uttered what Beverly surmised were commands. She wasn’t surprised when they all dematerialised. Rematerialising on the alien ship, Beverly tried again to make M’Harret listen. “Please, let me go back to my ship. There is no need for this.” With a curt gesture, M’Harret directed the other aliens to take Beverly to the closed door. As it opened Beverly softly gasped. Inside was surgical suite. She stood mute and unresisting as her clothing was taken from her. In silence she was strapped to the cold metal bed. M’Harret came into her line of sight and bowed its head. “I regret that you are frightened, Beverly. We are scientists, as I told the Captain, but what I didn’t tell him is that we dissect inferior species when we encounter them. However, your species we find particularly intriguing. This concept of gestating your offspring within your body is fascinating. We will be taking your offspring.” Violently shaking her head, Beverly cried out, “NO!” M’Harret shook its head and went to a table, its surface covered with medical instruments. “You are fortunate Beverly, we have decided not to dissect you, you will live, but we will take your offspring.” Tears ran down each side of Beverly’s face. “No, please don’t. Human children need their parents…don’t take my baby, it won’t survive without me.” As it picked up a scalpel, M’Harret sighed. “We have gathered enough information about your species to be able to keep the infant alive, at least until we have completed our studies.” It approached Beverly as another alien lowered a powerful light over her naked body. “Unfortunately, none of our drugs are suitable to use on you, so I regret you will have to suffer the surgery without anaesthetic. Try to keep still.” The cold of its hand when it touched Beverly stomach made her shudder. She had enough time to say, “Please don’t…” When the first long cut was made. Beverly’s screams of agony and anguish seemed to go on forever. Her sight dimmed as she felt each layer of her skin, fat, muscle and the amniotic sac being cut open. Cruel, cold hands introduced instruments that kept the gaping wound wide open as those same cold hands eased inside her to gently grip her baby. Her tortured flesh stretched and bulged as the baby was turned, then lifted out of her body. Beverly choked back her sobbing screams to blink away her tears to look at her infant. As the baby’s first weak cries filled the room, she saw that it was a girl. Some two hours later, Jean-Luc looked up from what he was doing to check the chronometer on his tricorder. Noting that lunch time had just passed, he frowned, wondering where Beverly was. He sighed and shrugged, surmising she was most probably asleep. Rising to his feet, he softly called to his sons and, once they had joined him, he said softly, “I want you two to go back to the Calypso; I’m going to the alien ship to give M’Harret the artefact. Paul nodded, but David scowled. “It’s not fair Papa. I found that artefact, it should be mine.” Sighing, Jean-Luc gently gripped his younger son’s shoulder. “Yes you did, but it would seem it comes from their ancient civilisation, not ours. Under those circumstances, don’t you think they should have it?” David sighed and his frown lifted. “Well…okay, but if we find another one, can I have it?” Jean-Luc smiled and ruffled the lad’s hair. “I don’t see why not.” With a chuckle, the boys departed for the Calypso. Jean-Luc went south, aiming for the river and once at its bank, followed it upstream towards the copse of trees. He was very surprised to see the alien ship rise silently and move off towards the Calypso. As it passed over his head, a small object was jettisoned. It descended until it was level with his head, approximately two metres in front of him. Frowning, Jean-Luc was raising his tricorder to scan the object when it suddenly exploded with a brilliant flash of intense light. Jean-Luc flung himself to the ground, curling up and covering his head with his arms. After a few seconds, and realising he felt no pain, Jean-Luc opened his eyes, but found he could see nothing. He got to his feet, blinking rapidly, but though his eyes felt gritty and tears ran freely, he could see nothing. He stood very still and listened, trying to rely on his other senses and, at the periphery of his hearing, he detected soft moaning. He turned slowly, attempting to find the direction of the sounds and after a few minutes, decided where he needed to go. Taking cautious, shuffling steps and with his arms outstretched in front of him, he made his slow way towards the sounds. He had only covered about ten metres when the sound of running feet came from behind him. Jean-Luc stopped and turned, just as Paul grabbed his hand. “Papa! Mum’s not at the Calypso and the alien ship hovered over the yacht and some kind of beam covered it.” The man gripped his son’s hand. “Were you in the ship when that happened?” Paul shook his head. “I wasn’t, but David was.” His eyes darting to and fro, Jean-Luc called, “David?” The boy was standing right next to his brother and his voice showed his obvious confusion. “I’m right here Papa.” Summoning a wan smile, Jean-Luc said softly, “I can’t see, son. An object from the alien ship exploded in front of me and it was very bright. As a result, I am temporarily blind.” Before the boys could say anything, Jean-Luc said softly, “David, are you all right? Do you think the beam did anything to you?” The boy shrugged and looked at his older brother. It was Paul who spoke. “He’s okay Papa, but what about you?” Jean-Luc shook his head. “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. Now I want you to do something for me. Stand still and listen.” A few seconds passed before both boys exclaimed… “Someone’s hurt!” Before he could stop them, both boys began to run towards the sound. It was a barked command that halted them in their tracks. “Stop! David, come and help me. Paul, you go towards the sounds.” Jean-Luc heard Paul’s footsteps recede just as David took his hand. He could feel the boy was trembling. “It’s all right, David.” The boy looked up at his father, his voice breaking. “Papa, it sound’s like Mum.” He squeezed his son’s hand. “I know, David, I know.” The pair had only gone a few metres when Paul’s panicked voice reached them. “Papa! It’s Mum, hurry…she’s hurt really bad!” Jean-Luc began to run, heedless of the fact that without his sight, he couldn’t see where his feet were taking him. Twice, despite David’s warnings he fell but desperation drove him to his feet. It was Paul’s warning that brought him to a halt. “Stop Papa, you’re here.” Taking a few tentative steps towards his son’s voice, Jean-Luc stopped again and fell to his knees, reaching with his hands. Paul caught his hands and directed them to his wife. As he gently ran his fingers over her sweaty skin, he said roughly, “Tell me what you see Paul.” As soon as the boy spoke, Jean-Luc knew he was crying. “Mum’s got no clothes on and there is a terrible cut across her lower belly….and Papa…the baby’s gone.” Swallowing his anguish, Jean-Luc felt his way to Beverly’s face and gently caressed her. Closing his sightless eyes, he said, “Is she conscious?” Paul’s uncertainty was obvious. “I don’t know Papa, her eyes are open a little but I don’t think she’s fully awake.” Jean-Luc nodded slowly. “I see. Is she bleeding?” Paul had to take a steadying breath before her replied, “Yes, a little.” Jean-Luc eased a hand under Beverly’s head and gently lifted it, whilst saying softly, “Paul, I want you to go back to the yacht and get a medical tricorder and a blanket. I’m going to carry your mother, David; I want you to guide me.” Grateful for something constructive to do, both boys were immediately on their feet. Paul sprinted off towards the Calypso as Jean-Luc positioned his arms under his wife. Very gently, he took her weight and struggled to his feet. David gripped his elbow and said shakily, “This way Papa.” It was slow going, Jean-Luc having to feel with his feet as David guided him through the scrub alongside the river. They had not travelled very far before a panting Paul rejoined them with the blanket and tricorder. Jean-Luc gently placed Beverly on the blanket and asked Paul to scan her. Jean-Luc waited impatiently for the results. Paul was stifling his tears as he read to his father, “Mum’s semi-conscious, the baby and the placenta are gone. There is a foreign chemical in the uterus and over the cut and all the colostrum has been removed from Mum’s breasts.” Jean-Luc gritted his teeth then asked, “What are her pain levels?” “High, but not in the morbid range.” Jean-Luc stood and went to Beverly’s head. “All right, I think it would be best if we carried your mother on the blanket, I want to minimise her discomfort. I will take this end, if each of you can take the other end.” The boys nodded silently and it was Paul who realised their father couldn’t see them. He said softly, “Okay Papa.” It took over forty-five minutes to get back to the Calypso. Upon entering, Jean-Luc instructed Paul to power up the vessel, but it soon became obvious that something was very wrong. Nothing worked. Whatever it was the alien ship had aimed at the Calypso, it rendered the yacht powerless. Swallowing his anger and anguish, with the boy’s help, Jean-Luc put Beverly in their bed and put a dressing over the gaping wound. He then covered her and asked Paul to scan her again. Noting that her core temperature was down, Jean-Luc asked David to get two more blankets from the closet. Having tucked Beverly in, he asked Paul to get a med kit. From it, Jean-Luc instructed Paul to take out the analgesic vial and load the hypospray. Having given the instrument to his father, both boys watched as Jean-Luc felt for Beverly’s neck and injected her. Again Paul scanned his mother and was pleased to report her pain levels had dropped. With little more they could do for Beverly, Jean-Luc asked David to sit with her while he and Paul went to the cockpit to see if they could somehow overcome what the beam had done to the ship. Over the next two days not much changed. Beverly continued to hover in a semi-conscious daze, her bleeding sluggish, but still prevalent. With his sight still non-existent, Jean-Luc had to rely on his sons for almost everything. Paul had scanned Jean-Luc’s eyes and found he had suffered a flash burn. Saline was dripped into the affected eyes and it gave some relief from the grittiness, but his sight remained lost. They packed up the camp and stowed the equipment in the yacht. Jean-Luc and Paul had tried for hours to restore power to the systems, but with no luck. On the evening of the second day of being marooned, Jean-Luc tried to bolster his son’s failing spirits. They were all sitting on the bed, next to Beverly as Paul was encouraging her to drink. He was having some success and it cheered him a little. They had had nothing but field rations, heated up on the outdoor fire. Jean-Luc was desperate to get Beverly to eat, but so far she had resisted. However she would drink and he felt that was all he could ask of her at the moment. The Captain was about to ask David to get the tricorder when there was a soft beeping coming from the cockpit. All three froze, looking at each other. Jean-Luc was first to move. He stood and held out his hand. “Take me to the cockpit…quickly.” Paul was closest to his father so it was he who led the man forward. David went ahead and was already talking by the time Paul and Jean-Luc entered. “Scanners are working Papa! We can scan…three kilometres around us.” Jean-Luc smiled, but couldn’t keep the frown off his face. “And is there anything we need to know about?” The boy shook his head then, remembering his father couldn’t see him, said softly, “No Papa, there’s nothing there.” Keeping his smile in place, Jean-Luc scratched the skin just above his left ear. “Well then, perhaps we should see if we can find out why the scanners have suddenly decided to work.” They poured over the systems for over two hours, but their efforts were fruitless. Not only could they not explain how or why the scanners had abruptly come on line, they were no further in discovering why everything else was dead. It was a despondent group that finally gave up and went back to the living area. While Paul went to check on Beverly, David idly went to the replicator and said, more in hope than anything else, “Hot chocolate milk.” To his stunned astonishment, the unit activated and provided what he’d asked for. Unable to see what had happened; Jean-Luc had heard the unit operating and barked, “What’s happening?” David jumped back from the replicator as if it might bite him. He gulped and stammered, “It’s working Papa.” Calming himself with an effort, Jean-Luc got up from his chair and made his way across the room to join David. Using his hands, he found his son and gently squeezed his shoulder. “It’s all right David, I didn’t mean to shout. I take it the unit produced what you asked for?” The boy nodded, saying, “Yes Papa.” The man smiled warmly. “Then it would seem our systems may be coming back one at a time. Can you get a tricorder please?” He waited only a few seconds before David returned with the requested item. Jean-Luc kept his smile in place and said softly, “David, scan the unit.” He heard the tricorder activate, then David ask, “What am I looking for?” “I want to know the power output. Is it normal?” David frowned and shrugged. “I’m not sure, Papa.” Jean-Luc bowed his head, still smiling. “That’s all right son. Is the indicator in the green?” The boy nodded again. “Yes, Papa.” Giving the boy’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, Jean-Luc’s smile widened. “That’s as it should be. Now I want to scan other parts of our systems. Come with me and we’ll start in the cockpit.” They had been using the camp lights at night, the Calypso being in utter darkness, but as Paul joined his brother and father in the cockpit, the interior lights suddenly came on. The boys squinted and gasped as Jean-Luc held his hands up, saying, “I think I can see a little.” Paul grabbed Jean-Luc’s hand, saying excitedly, “Really, Papa? Can you see me?” Jean-Luc blinked several times and the ubiquitous tears overflowed his eyes. He sighed and shook his head. “No, I can’t see you Paul, but the lights came on and I saw the change.” Paul squeezed his father’s hand. “I’ll go and get the medical tricorder. Maybe a scan will tell us something.” David guided his father into one of the cockpit seats while they waited. Paul was back in less than a minute and the scan took place. Jean-Luc could tell by the excitement in his voice that Paul had good news. “There has been some healing Papa. The optic nerve isn’t so badly damaged now and the ulceration on the cornea is subsiding.” Just as Jean-Luc was about to say how pleased he was, two more consoles lit up. David dived into the free chair and exclaimed, “We have shields, impulse power and thrusters.” It was Paul who spoke next. “We can take off!” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes we can, but without warp power it will take us weeks to get out of this system. Remember we can’t call for help until we’re clear of the Herros system.” Paul sighed and shook his head. “What do you want to do Papa?” Smiling at his son’s level headedness, Jean-Luc tried to look optimistic. “I think we should get some sleep and look at the situation again in the morning.” He was somewhat surprised to hear it was David, who said quietly, “And who knows, while we sleep more of the ship’s systems may come back on line.” Jean-Luc gave a decisive nod. “Indeed. And I want to make sure your mother is fit enough to travel.” Allowing his sons to lead him back into his bedroom, he bid them goodnight and waited until he heard their bedroom door close. He then disrobed and slipped into bed beside his dazed wife. “Lights off.” In the darkness he whispered, “Well my love, we will wait and see with the dawn brings.” Jean-Luc woke early, but with his defective eyes, he had no way of knowing what the time was. Beside him, Beverly’s breathing was soft and rhythmic, indicating sleep, but he knew she was most probably still in the induced daze. He sat up and called for lights, knowing when the room became lit. He felt his way out of the bed and into the clothes he’d left on the chair beside the bed. As he put his trousers on, Beverly softly moaned. Immediately Jean-Luc went to her and felt for her hand, saying softly, “Beverly? Can you hear me?” There was a protracted silence before Beverly croaked… “Jean-Luc?” Feeling with his hands, Jean-Luc gently touched her face. “Yes, my love, it’s me.” He felt tears flow down her face. “Jean-Luc…the baby…they took her.” Keeping his voice soft and even with an effort, Jean-Luc said gently, “I know, my love, I know.” Frustration grew in Jean-Luc as he heard Beverly softly sob. “They took her Jean-Luc, they cut me open and took her….our little daughter.” She suddenly struggled to sit up; causing Jean-Luc to feel for her shoulders to prevent her, but it was pain that defeated her. With a long moan, Beverly lay back down, her crying intensifying. “Are you looking for her Jean-Luc?” Taking a steadying breath, Jean-Luc tried to calm his distraught wife. “We’re doing everything we can my love. Soon I will be able to contact the Enterprise. They will help us.” A small voice came from the doorway. “Papa?” Hearing David, Jean-Luc turned his head and smiled. “It’s all right, son, your mother has woken up.” The boy came into the room and nodded. “Paul says to tell you that all the systems seem to be on line now, Papa.” His smile widened. “Well that’s good, isn’t it. Tell you what, you come and sit with Mum, and I’ll go and help Paul with the ship. All right?” Unconvinced, but unwilling to disobey his father, David came to sit on the bed as his father rose and felt his way to the door. Once out of the bedroom, he called softly, “Paul?” Within seconds his eldest son was at his side. “Yes, Papa.” “Help me into the cockpit son; it’s time we left Herros IV.” With both of them seated in the cockpit, Jean-Luc led his son through the pre flight check. Paul was nervous. He had flown simulators with his father before and had some hours logged on shuttles, but he had never flown something as powerful as the Captain’s yacht. Jean-Luc was aware of what his son was going through and sought to ease his tension. In a light conversational tone he asked, “Has all the camping equipment been stowed?” Frowning over his console, Paul looked up and nodded. “Yes Papa, I stowed the lights last night.” Jean-Luc nodded thoughtfully. “And the fire pit? It was filled in and the fire completely doused?” “Yes, once the replicators came on line I went outside and did that.” Smiling with pride at his son’s good common sense, Jean-Luc sat back and said softly, “Now this will be straight forward Paul, a simple lift off. The computer will do most of the work; just keep an eye on our attitude and the power distribution in the nacelles.” His voice showing his nervousness, Paul said quietly, “Yes, Papa.” As the ship’s connection to the ground was severed, a slight shudder went through her frame. As their altitude increased, so did their rate of ascent. Once the ship was several kilometres up, she moved forward in a long arc, her altitude ever increasing. The blast shields automatically deployed, shutting off the view of the thinning atmosphere. There was another shudder as the accelerating ship broke through the gravitational pull of the planet and broke into the darkness of space. The blast shields lowered and Jean-Luc said softly, “Well done Paul, that was smooth.” The boy swallowed and summoned a small smile. “The computer did most of the work Papa, I only kept an eye on things.” Jean-Luc grinned. “Well I think you did very well. Now, we need to input our course. Do you remember how to do that?” The boy nodded. “Yes.” “Right. As we have left Herros early, the Enterprise will not know we are on our way, so I am going to give you a course that will take us to where she will be in five days. Also, once we clear the Herros system, we will need to send a sub space message to the Enterprise, asking her to leave immediately to meet us.” “Will we exceed warp five, Papa?” The man nodded. “Yes we will and I will be requesting the Enterprise do the same. Now, here is the course.” Minutes later Paul turned to his father and sighed. “Course laid in at warp nine, Papa.” “Engage.” With the Calypso under way, Jean-Luc left Paul in the cockpit and went to join Beverly. She had calmed but frowned as Jean-Luc felt his way into the room. “Jean-Luc? What’s wrong?” He smiled and made his way to the bed. “Oh it’s nothing my love; I’m just having a little trouble with my eyes.” “What sort of trouble?” Before Jean-Luc could answer, David piped up with, “A bomb went off in Papa’s face. He’s blind.” Beverly gasped and despite her pain, attempted to sit up. Jean-Luc, although he couldn’t see her, was aware of what she was trying to do. He shook his head and said softly, “Please Beverly, it’s all right.” He cast an exasperated look in David’s direction and sighed. “It wasn’t exactly a bomb; it was a small device that exploded near my head. I received a flash burn to my eyes.” Beverly, momentarily overcome with pain, lay back on the bed, slightly panting. After a few minutes she asked, “What treatment have you been giving your eyes?” Wishing he could see her, Jean-Luc concentrated on her voice, trying to gauge her level of pain. “I have been putting saline drops in them.” Knowing his options had been limited, Beverly nodded. “When were they last scanned?” Jean-Luc shrugged. “Paul scanned them last night. He said the optic nerve was healing and the ulceration on the corneas was subsiding.” With a weak smile, Beverly held out her hand. “I would like to see a new scan.” Before Jean-Luc could say anything, David reached for the tricorder. “I can do it Mum.” Stifling his protests, Jean-Luc sat passively while his youngest son scanned his eyes. The boy then handed the tricorder to his mother. Beverly struggled to concentrate on the readouts, but she saw enough to be alarmed. “Jean-Luc…the damage has been significant! You should be in Sick Bay receiving treatment.” With a wry grin, Jean-Luc shrugged. “Well as you know, that’s not possible at the moment. I do think I am getting better though, I can tell when a light is turned on now.” With an exasperated shake of her head, Beverly strove to overcome her pain long enough to make her husband realise just how badly his eyes had been damaged. “Jean-Luc…” He raised a hand and shook his head, his tone becoming no-nonsense. “Look Beverly, it doesn’t matter. Until we meet with the Enterprise, we’ll just have to make do. Now if you don’t mind, I would rather concentrate on you.” He looked in David’s direction. “David, I need you to check on the bleeding.” The boy paled a little and nodded. “Okay, Papa.” As the blankets were pulled back, Jean-Luc said softly, “You just lie still and let us take care of you Beverly.” He could tell by her sigh that she was angry, but he ignored her as he waited for his son to report. “Papa?” “Yes?” “I think it’s bleeding more now and Papa?” Covering his alarm, Jean-Luc kept his voice steady. “Yes, son?” “There’s blood coming out of Mum’s…you know…her…” Jean-Luc frowned and sighed as Beverly softly said, “My vagina?” David’s voice was small as he said, “Yes. There’s blood on the sheet.” Closing her eyes, Beverly sighed softly. “That would be consistent with what they did.” Jean-Luc frowned. “How so?” The Doctor rubbed her brow. “When they took the baby, they also took the placenta and separating it from the uterine wall caused heavy bleeding. I remember they sprayed something in me…and on me…maybe a coagulant of some sort that’s now wearing off.” Worriedly, Jean-Luc asked, “What can we do?” Summoning a wan smile, a brave Beverly’s eyes dulled. “Not that much, my love. There is a coagulant in the med kit, but I am wary of using it after the aliens administered some kind of stupefying drug.” The worry in Jean-Luc’s voice roughened it. “Then what will happen?” “I will continue to bleed. All we can hope is that is doesn’t worsen.” “And if it does?” Beverly’s smile turned bitter. “Then you will have to pack the wound and if that doesn’t work, we’ll have to try the coagulant.” Jean-Luc rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Very well. In the mean time we will put a towel under you and perhaps a wad of gauze to prevent further leakage?” Beverly’s smile turned tender. “Yes, that’s a good idea and I think some more analgesic.” Over the next two hours Jean-Luc, with the help of David, monitored the bleeding, only to find it was gradually getting worse and so was Beverly’s pain. No amount of analgesic seemed to give any relief. Under Beverly’s instruction, David had packed the wound as best he could, but the trauma for both mother and son was terrible. A frustrated Jean-Luc could only hold his wife’s hand and hope for the best. There was great relief when Paul called from the cockpit. “Papa?” “Yes?” “We’re just about to leave the Herros system.” “I’m on my way.” Jean-Luc squeezed Beverly’s hand and said softly, “We’ll be able to call for help now my love.” Summoning a wan smile that didn’t reach her troubled eyes, Beverly tried to sigh. “None too soon.” David stood, tapping his father on the shoulder. “Do you want me help, Papa?” He smiled down at the boy. “No, I can find my way. You stay here and look after Mum.” He didn’t see David’s nod. With his arms outstretched and feeling his way with his hands and feet, Jean-Luc made his slow way to the cockpit. Having gained his seat, he turned to Paul and said, “Do you know how to send a sub space message?” The boy nodded, but his voice was uncertain. “Ah…I think so.” Jean-Luc smiled his encouragement. “It’s all right; I’ll talk you through it. Minutes later, Paul was tapping the send key. He swivelled in his seat and faced his father. “How long until they get it?” With a shrug, Jean-Luc rubbed his sore eyes. “It depends on how far away they are. Worst case scenario would be several hours, but if I’m right, they should be within one hundred and forty or so light years of us. If that’s the case, they should respond within the hour.” Paul nodded thoughtfully. “And if so, how long until we meet them?” Jean-Luc’s smile widened. “Well, considering we’re travelling at warp nine and they do the same, it would be only a matter of a few hours.” There was a momentary silence, until Paul asked quietly, “How’s Mum?” Jean-Luc sighed deeply. “Not very well, I’m afraid. She’s bleeding…quite a lot now…and the painkiller no longer seems to work.” More silence descended before Paul said tentatively, “Papa…she’s not going to die is she?” With a decisive shake of his head, Jean-Luc made sure his voice was firm. “No. We’ll meet with the Enterprise soon, Paul, have no fear.” The intercom came to life as David called for his father. “Papa?” Jean-Luc knew immediately by the sound of his voice, that something was wrong. “Yes?” “Papa, Mum’s unconscious. I can’t wake her up!” “Stay calm, David, I’m coming.” On his feet very quickly, Jean-Luc offered a quick smile of gratitude as he felt Paul take his elbow to guide him. They were in the bedroom scant seconds later. Issuing brusque orders, Jean-Luc said, “Paul, scan her. David, check the wound.” Waiting tensely, Jean-Luc heard David gasp loudly. “Papa! There’s blood everywhere!” Over the sound of the working tricorder, Paul said quietly, “Her blood pressure is really low, Papa, so is her body temperature.” Taking a steadying breath, Jean-Luc said softly, “All right. We repack the wound and make sure she’s well covered in blankets. Computer raise room temperature by ten degrees.” “Acknowledged.” “Paul, I want you to go back to the cockpit and call the Enterprise again. Tell them we are in urgent need of medical assistance.” “Yes, Papa.” As Paul hurried from the room, Jean-Luc said quietly, “I will get another towel. Do you need any more gauze?” He could hear the tears in David’s voice as he replied, “Yes, Papa.” “All right, I’ll replicate some. Have you got some new gloves?” He heard the med kit open. “Yes.” “Right. Put them on, I won’t be long.” Tense minutes passed while David’s trembling hands gently packed gauze into the gaping wound. At his father’s insistence, gauze was also packed into Beverly’s vagina. A fresh towel was placed under her and she was tucked in as the males sat back and tried to quell their rising dread. It was just over an hour before Paul’s excited voice came over the comm. system. “Papa! The Enterprise is calling us!” Snapped out of his fugue, Jean-Luc immediately roused himself. “On my way!” With a shake of his head, Jean-Luc let David know he needed no help. By now familiar with his journey, Jean-Luc made it to the cockpit surprisingly fast for one who was blind. As he took his seat, he gave a curt nod. “Let me hear it.” “Calypso, we have received you message. On route to you at warp nine, estimated rendezvous, three point five hours. Please acknowledge. Enterprise out.” Before Jean-Luc could say anything, the console beeped. Paul scanned the controls and said jubilantly, “It’s them again, Papa. They’ve received the second message.” “Calypso, message received and understood. Medical teams standing by. Enterprise out.” Jean-Luc closed his gritty eyes and nodded. “Right, send this. Enterprise, Doctor Picard has suffered a forced caesarean and is bleeding uncontrollably. Request emergency beam out as soon as we are in range.” Paul manipulated the controls then nodded. “Done, Papa.” Jean-Luc sat back and rubbed his face. “Well, we have done all we can. Now we have to wait.” Paul gave a nod, then asked, “What is their transporter range?” Jean-Luc smiled and opened his eyes. “Oh, several thousand kilometres.” Paul sighed. “So we’ll know when Mum dematerialises?” With a shrug, Jean-Luc gave a nod. “By then we will be in real-time contact with Uncle Will. They will let us know when transport is imminent.” Nothing further was said and Jean-Luc went back to the bedroom, explaining to David what had happened. It was very frustrating, not being able to do anything. David had been quietly crying and Jean-Luc had him sit so he could hug the youngster. He squinted in the dim light of the bedroom, trying to will his sight back. It was a call from Paul that roused him. “Papa?” He sat up and gently eased himself away from David. “Yes?” “Uncle Will is calling you, on screen.” With a smile, Jean-Luc ruffled David’s hair. “Help is coming.” He then called, “I’m on my way, Paul.” In minutes Jean-Luc was seated in the cockpit, staring unseeing at the viewscreen. He smiled at Will and sighed. “It’s very good to hear from you Number One, we need help.” “I know Captain, we’re about ten minutes away from being able to transport. What happened?” With a long sigh, Jean-Luc explained. “We were met by some aliens and they took an interest in the pregnancy. While the boys and I were at the dig, they took Beverly to their ship and performed a caesarean. They stole our baby…our daughter.” Will grimaced and Jean-Luc could clearly hear anger in his voice. “Damn! Do you know where they are now?” Jean-Luc shook his head. “No idea. Will, they have a two day head start. They did something…there was some kind of beam used that rendered the Calypso completely powerless. We had to wait two days until our systems came back on line. We’ve been under way approximately forty hours.” “Understood. What are we looking for?” Jean-Luc sighed again. “An insectoid race, their ship was moderate in size…it’s possible they have a bigger ship in the vicinity. Will, they are looking at all the ruins throughout the Herros system. It’s possible they might still be there.” “Right, Sir. Once we have you aboard, we will set course for the Herros system.” “Acknowledged, Will, thank you.” The big bearded man nodded, then turned as someone spoke to him. He nodded and turned back to the screen. “Prepare for transport.” “Jean-Luc rose and nodded. “Understood, transport when ready.” As Jean-Luc slowly walked back to the bedroom, he called, “David?” The reply was quick in coming. “Yes, Papa?” “Mum is going to be beamed away any second.” “Okay.” Just as Jean-Luc got to the bedroom door, he heard the unmistakable sound of the transporter. David went to his father and wound his arms around the man’s chest. Jean-Luc placed a hand on top of his head and sighed. “She’ll be all right now, son, Doctor Selar will fix her.” As he spoke, David quietly sobbed. Paul appeared at the door, saying softly, “Papa, the Enterprise is approaching.” The Captain nodded. “Right, I’d better get to the cockpit. Paul, will you come with me please?” Before the lad could answer his father, David said quietly, “Can I come too?” Jean-Luc smiled. “Of course you can.” Together the two boys helped their father to the cockpit. Under his instructions, Paul brought the Calypso down from warp speed to impulse power. He told his father he could see the Enterprise on the forward sensors. “She’s dropped out of warp, Papa.” Jean-Luc smiled. “Good, come to a full stop and maintain this position.” “Okay, Papa.” The lad carried out the instructions and then grinned at his father. “They’re approaching, Papa.” Jean-Luc smiled. “Fine, now I’m going to ask Uncle Will to tractor the Calypso into her dock. It won’t be as smooth as docking manually, but under the circumstances I think it wise.” Jean-Luc couldn’t see his son, but the boy was grinning. “Well, considering the alternative, I think it’s a good idea, Papa. I don’t want to trash the ship.” With a smile and a nod, Jean-Luc asked quietly, “Open a channel to the Enterprise.” The face of Will Riker appeared on the screen and he frowned when he realised his Captain couldn’t see him. “Sir? What’s wrong with your eyes?” Offering a rueful smile, Jean-Luc rubbed his reddened eyes and shrugged. “Ah…I had a run-in with some alien technology. I received a flash burn.” Will scowled. “Can you see at all, Sir?” Jean-Luc shook his head. “No.” “Then we’d better get you to Sick Bay.” Holding up a hand, Jean-Luc shook his head. “It can wait, Number One, I would prefer to speak with you about finding the aliens.” Knowing that arguing would be pointless, Will shrugged. “Well long-range sensors aren’t much help. Anything within the Herros system would be invisible to us, even if we were parked right next to it.” “Understood, but in the meantime we can investigate all the insectoid species we have on file.” With a nod, Will sighed. “Well we’re about to come to a stop. Who will pilot the ship to her dock?” With a shake of his head, Jean-Luc lifted a hand. “Tractor us in Will, it will be easier in the long run.” The big man smiled. “Will do, Sir.” Jean-Luc tried to not grimace as the Calypso bumped her way into her dock. The hatch was opened and Will grinned down. “Welcome, home Captain.” Jean-Luc nodded and allowed his sons to direct him to the hatch. Once in the body of the Enterprise, he tapped his comm. badge. “Picard to Sick Bay.” “Sick Bay here, Ensign Harrow, Captain.” “Ensign, what is the status of Doctor Picard?” “She is in surgery, Captain. I will ask Doctor Selar to contact you immediately she is out.” With a sigh, Jean-Luc bowed his head. “Thank you Ensign, Picard out.” He turned to his Exec. “Have a detail unload the yacht, Number One, then meet me in the Ready Room.” Will nodded, but his frown was a deep one. “Captain…if I may, Sir, you really need to go to Sick Bay. We can discuss the aliens while we walk.” The glare was a withering one, but David’s hand gently squeezing his father’s stole Jean-Luc’s anger. He looked down at his son and sighed. “I suppose you and Paul agree with your uncle?” Both boys nodded and it was Paul, who said, “It makes sense, Papa. You need to have your eyes seen to and you also need to know about Mum. Sick Bay is the best place for both of those things.” With a sigh of capitulation, Jean-Luc reluctantly agreed. “Very well.” Will had a PADD in his hand and he activated it while they walked. “I’ve been going over the files, Captain and the computer has downloaded all the insectoid species we’re familiar with. Once your sight is restored, you can go over them.” Jean-Luc grunted. “We can do it sooner than that, Number One. Both Paul and David saw the aliens; they can identify the species…if it’s one we have on file.” The big First Officer cocked his head. “You have doubts about that, Sir?” With a long sigh, Jean-Luc nodded. “It’s a gut feeling, Will, but I don’t think the Federation has had dealings with this species before. We were too…new…to them. I got the distinct impression they’d never seen a Human before. They were certainly fascinated by our reproductive process.” Will snorted as they entered a turbolift. “So fascinated they assaulted Beverly and stole your child.” “Indeed, and I intend to get her back, Will. As soon as my sight is restored, we will begin our hunt.” “Agreed.” Doctor D’Arcy Carmody was the duty Doctor when Jean-Luc and his party arrived in Sick Bay. He was taken immediately to a bio bed and thoroughly scanned. “It’s nasty, Captain. You are going to require extensive regen treatments and your eyes will need to be bandaged for a few days while a healing salve is applied.” With his back ramrod straight, Jean-Luc shook his head. “That is unacceptable Doctor. I need my eyes; I have an important mission…one that I simply can’t put off.” Jean-Luc heard the Doctor sigh. “I’m sorry, Captain Picard, but there is little I can do. Until I treat your eyes, you will have no sight. Whether or not your eyes are bandaged, you will not be able to see.” Now clearly angry, Jean-Luc’s voice lowered and became deceptively soft. “That’s not good enough! My daughter has been abducted and I have to get her back!” With remarkable calmness that he didn’t actually feel, Doctor Carmody remained firm. “There’s nothing I can do but treat you as I see fit, Captain. You will simply have to wait, at least three days, perhaps more. Now if you would kindly lie down, Captain, I can begin.” With little option but to obey, a disgruntled Captain lay down, his mind seething. Jean-Luc was still under the regen beams, his eyes bandaged, when Beverly came out of surgery. At his insistence, she was placed in his private room and, once his regen treatment was over, he went straight to her. Selar was monitoring the readouts as Paul led his father into the room. “Captain Picard, I take it you wish to know the status of your wife?” He nodded. “I do, yes.” “I had to perform a curette, but I foresee no complications. The bleeding has been stopped and Doctor Picard is being transfused with whole blood. She is also being fed intravenously. There is one outstanding problem, however. The wound will not heal. No matter what we did, the flesh has been altered at the molecular level, preventing integration of the tissue. I have sutured the wound closed and dressed it accordingly, but until I can ascertain exactly what has been done to the tissue, the wound will remain unhealed.” Wishing he could see his wife, Jean-Luc felt for her hand, gratified when David guided him to it. He took Beverly’s hand and lifted it to his face, saying softly, “How does this impact on her recovery?” He heard Selar sigh. “Obviously pain relief will be an issue. I believe a nerve block may be beneficial…we also have to guard against infection. She will, or course, be confined to Sick Bay until the wound can be healed.” “I see. But apart from that?” Selar shrugged. “I expect her to make a full recovery.” Jean-Luc smiled for the first time. “Well that’s something at least. When will she waken?” “In approximately three hours.” With a decisive nod, Jean-Luc spoke to his sons. “Right, we have enough time to go to our quarters, shower and change, eat a light meal then get back here. Did you look at the PADD your Uncle Will had?” It was Paul who answered. “Yes, Papa but we didn’t recognise any of the pictures.” “All right, it is as I thought. Doctor Selar?” “Yes, Captain.” “I would like you to investigate my treatment…see if there is any way to accelerate my healing.” Being a Vulcan, Selar showed no emotion as she replied, “I will do as you request, Captain, but I am sure Doctor Carmody is treating you with the best available therapy.” Jean-Luc gave a curt nod. “I don’t doubt that Doctor, but it is imperative I regain my sight as soon as possible.” “I understand, Captain.” Jean-Luc offered a tight smile, then reached for Paul’s shoulder. “If you would be so kind as to lead me?” The boy grinned. “Okay, Papa.” Beverly woke slowly and as her mind came on line, she became aware of the sounds and smells of Sick Bay. Rather than move, which would sound a quiet alarm bringing medical personnel, she opted instead to spend some time familiarising herself with her body. She had no memory past the arrival of three aliens while her husband and sons were at the dig. She frowned slightly, recalling her feeling of unease as the beings entered the yacht. With a small sigh, she realised the only way she was going to fill in the blanks was to move. She shifted slightly on the bed and immediately knew she’d been given a nerve block. Before she could investigate further, the quiet voice of Selar filled the room. “Doctor Picard, you are awake. How do you feel?” Beverly opened her eyes and smiled tentatively. “I feel fine, although I cannot feel my lower abdomen.” Clasping her hands in front of her, the Vulcan bowed her head. “That is because you have a wound which we cannot heal. Rather than use potent analgesics, I opted instead to deaden the entire area.” Beverly’s heart accelerated and her stomach soured. Her hands went to her stomach and she gasped at finding the bulge absent. Struggling to sit up, she all but shouted, “Where is my baby?” Strong hands gripped her shoulders, easing her back down. In her panic, Beverly heard Selar call her husband. “Selar…where is my baby?!” The Vulcan kept a firm hand on Beverly’s shoulder. “Please lie still, Doctor Picard, I do not want you to start bleeding again.” Gritting her teeth and trying to calm herself, Beverly took a deep breath then asked again, “Selar, where is my baby?” Instead of answering the anguished question, Selar said, “Captain Picard will be here soon, please try to remain calm.” By now convinced something dire had happened, Beverly began to shout. “I want to see my baby! Where is it?!” The quiet hiss of the hypospray heralded Beverly’s capitulation. As the light sedative took effect she ceased struggling and frowned. “Why have you sedated me? Where is my baby?” She didn’t see her husband enter the room, but she felt his strong hands take hers and she closed her eyes as his deep, soft voice carried to her. “Beverly you must stay calm.” With tears gathering in her eyes, Beverly looked up at Jean-Luc and asked beseechingly, “Jean-Luc…where is our baby? What has happened?” Sitting on the side of the bed, Jean-Luc wished he could see his wife. He took a deep breath and asked softly, “What is the last thing you remember?” Seeing the bandages on his head for the first time, Beverly gasped softly and replied, “I was in the yacht and three aliens arrived…M’Harret and two others.” Jean-Luc sighed. “That’s all?” “Yes.” Gripping her hands in his, Jean-Luc tried to will his love into his wife. “Beverly, those aliens took you back to their ship…where they…took the baby.” There was a moments’ silence before Beverly’s small voice was heard. “They took it? How?” “They performed a caesarean section on you.” Again struggling to get up, both Jean-Luc and Selar had to force Beverly back down. She shouted, “Where is it?” Keeping his voice even with effort, Jean-Luc replied, “We don’t know.” Becoming hysterical, Beverly kept struggling to get out of bed, all the while shouting, “Why don’t you know?! Let me go! I must find my baby!” Even though Selar possessed great strength, she was having trouble controlling the panicked woman. Beverly wrenched her hand free of Jean-Luc’s grip and swung it hard, hitting Selar on the side of the head. Caught off balance, she staggered sideways as Jean-Luc kept up his efforts to control his wife. Now beyond reason, Beverly clawed at her husband, seeking to escape his grip. Unable to see what she was doing, Jean-Luc was unprepared when she lashed out with her foot, collecting him in the solar plexus. The air was driven from his lungs and his grip loosened. He vaguely heard Selar’s voice but was unable to discern what she had said. He was trying to recapture Beverly’s hands when she struck him flush on the nose. With a cry of pain, he staggered backwards, blood streaming down his face. Beverly saw her chance and lurched from the bed, cannoning into Jean-Luc and knocking him off his feet. Selar blocked the entranceway and Beverly snarled, lowering her head in preparation to charging, but the arrival of three burly male nurses proved too much for her. She was caught and a hypo of heavy sedative was administered. As she lapsed into unconsciousness, Selar scooped her up into her arms, then gently laid her on the bed. As Jean-Luc asked, “How is she?” Selar was checking the wound. “Doctor Picard has torn her sutures; I will have to re-close the wound. She is also bleeding heavily. Captain Picard, while I attend to your wife, please seek assistance from the duty Doctor.” With his hand held to his bleeding nose, Jean-Luc offered a curt nod as one of the nurses led him from the room. Fifteen minutes later, Jean-Luc was standing beside his wife’s bed, holding her hand. Selar was just finishing closing the wound. The Vulcan sighed. “I have had to use metal clips, the wound’s edges have become ragged where the sutures were torn.” Jean-Luc didn’t bother to turn his head towards the Doctor; instead he kept his attention trained on his unconscious wife. He did, however, ask Selar a question. “Why can’t you cut away the affected tissue and then try to seal the wound?” The Vulcan sighed and Jean-Luc thought he could hear exasperation in her voice. “Whatever the aliens used when they performed the caesarean section, it has affected all the tissue in the lower abdominal area. I tried resecting some of the flesh and then joining it, to no avail.” Jean-Luc sighed and gritted his teeth. “I don’t understand this. Doctor Picard regained consciousness on the Calypso after a period of semi-consciousness and was quite coherent. She knew what had happened…she remembered everything. Why has that changed?” Although he couldn’t see her, Jean-Luc clearly heard the uncertainty in her voice as she said, “I am not sure, Captain Picard, however we do know that alien pharmaceuticals have been used. It is possible they have interfered with Doctor Picard’s cognitive functions. You say she was semi-conscious for a time. Could you describe to me her state?” Lifting his head to stare unseeing at the ceiling, Jean-Luc sighed. “I didn’t actually see her; I had by then lost my sight before I found her, but my sons tell me she was in a stupor. Her eyes were half open, but she was unable to respond to us in any way.” Selar inclined her head. “I see. Did she react to pain stimulus?” Jean-Luc shook his head. “No. I picked her up and carried her in my arms some distance and she didn’t react at all. Even once we had her back in the yacht, she showed no reaction to her pain.” With her eyebrow raised, Selar nodded slowly. “Interesting. How long was she in this state?” Lowering his head, Jean-Luc frowned under his bandages. “Oh…I’d say about thirty hours.” “And was her regaining of consciousness sudden, or gradual?” Jean-Luc momentarily chewed his lower lip. “Um, sudden I think. I was with her and she just came to. I called my son to come and scan her.” “I see. And did she remember everything at once, or did you have to jog her memory?” With s decisive cut of his hand, Jean-Luc shook his head. “No. She knew…she was aware of everything that had happened; in fact she told me the caesarean had been performed without anaesthetic. She remembered all of it.” Selar sighed. “Then something has happened. Either there has been some kind of change in her brain chemistry, which is possible with the alien drugs that were used, or she has repressed the memory to protect herself.” Jean-Luc shook his head. “Like dissociation?” It was Selar’s turn to shake her head. “Not exactly. There are similarities, but the two states are different. The fact that Doctor Picard had remembered what had occurred makes me think this is a case of repression. However I will not know one way or the other until I do a thorough neurological exam.” Jean-Luc sighed heavily. “When will you know?” “A level five exam, including a thorough analysis of the brain chemistry, will take just over three hours. You are welcome to wait, Captain.” With a tired shake of his head, Jean-Luc placed Beverly’s hand back on the bed. “No, my children are resting at the moment, but soon they will be wanting to see me to ask me about their mother. If I’m not there, they will only worry.” With a slight bow of her head, Selar acknowledged his words. “I see.” “Will you call me when you have finished the exam?” “Of course, Captain.” Will tabbed off the computer in the Ready Room and sat back, looking up at the ceiling whilst running his hands through his short, dark hair. He had just received his new orders and he knew his Captain wasn’t going to be pleased. Never being one who vacillated, Will abruptly left the chair and marched out onto the Bridge. Without pause he made for the aft turbolift, saying over his shoulder, “You have the Bridge, Mr.Data; I’ll be with Captain Picard.” The android’s reply was lost as the lift doors closed. Before requesting the deck he wanted, Will lifted his head and asked, “Computer, location of Captain Picard.” “Captain Picard is in his quarters. Deck nine, room…” “Cancel. Deck nine.” Soon delivered to the appropriate deck, Will quickly found himself at Jean-Luc’s door. To the door chimes he heard, “Come.” Jean-Luc waited until his caller identified himself. Will shot a grin at the boys and they both said, “Hi Uncle Will.” Some of the tension left Jean-Luc as he waved his Exec to a seat. “Hello Will, what brings you here?” Jean-Luc knew immediately by Will’s voice that he bore bad news. “I’m sorry to have to tell you this Captain, but the Enterprise has been ordered to the Bracks system. There has been a major seismic event on Bracks II and relief efforts are urgently required. We’re the closest ship.” Years of Captaincy and diplomatic expertise kept Jean-Luc’s face neutral, but inside he seethed. “I see. Departure?” “Immediately.” Bowing his head slightly, Jean-Luc tried desperately to think of a way out of his dilemma. “I don’t suppose you can spare me any crew?” Hating having to turn down the gently worded request, Will shook his head. “I’m sorry, Sir, no. We will be needing all hands. Apparently, once we see to the injured and rescue any survivors, our next job will be to move the entire colony to a more stable land mass on the planet. We will be responsible for setting up buildings and infrastructure, then supplying all they need until a designated supply ship can make it out there. I estimate we’ll be at the planet for weeks, if not months.” “I see.” Taking a large breath, Jean-Luc came to his decision. “Can you spare the yacht?” Suspicion crept into Will’s voice. “I suppose so, but why?” Straightening his spine and lifting his head, Jean-Luc kept his tone light. “Because I intend to use it to find my daughter.” There was a momentary silence before Will spoke. “Sir…you can’t see. How the hell do you think you’ll get by?” “I’ll manage.” Paul rose slowly to his feet and said quietly, “We’ll help Papa, Uncle Will.” Before Will could say anything, Jean-Luc turned to the sound of his son’s voice and gently shook his head. “No you won’t, Paul. You and David will be staying here, on the Enterprise.” Jean-Luc couldn’t see the anguish on his son’s face, but he clearly heard it. “But Papa, you will need us.” Again, Jean-Luc shook his head. “Your help would be invaluable, Paul, but I cannot take you into what is most probably going to be a very dangerous situation. Besides, your mother is going to need you.” Caught between the need to help both parents, it was David who said, “Then take us and Mum too. We can take care of both of you.” Jean-Luc sighed and his smile was a gentle one. “You know we can’t do that, David. Your mother is under Doctor Selar’s care, she needs to stay in Sick bay until she gets better.” He gestured for his sons and they went to him, each taking one of his hands. Jean-Luc went down on one knee and spoke very gently. “You both know I have to do this and I need to know that you’re both here to take care of your mother. Those aliens stole your little sister and I have to get her back. Now, can I rely on you to stay here and help your mother?” Both boys nodded and it was Paul who realised they had to say something, as their father couldn’t see them. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice from cracking. “Yes, Papa.” Will sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Captain, I can see why you have to do this…but Sir…you can’t see.” Standing, Jean-Luc placed a hand on each of his son’s shoulders. “I know Number One and I intend to talk to Selar about it. It may be that she can offer me a solution to my problem. The tall man played the devil’s advocate. “And if she can’t?” Resolute, Jean-Luc’s jaw was set. “Then I will just have to think of something. Either way, I’m going.” Will swallowed and adopted a professional demeanour. “Very well, Captain. I can give you an hour, then we have to leave.” Mirroring Will’s clinical stance, Jean-Luc offered a curt nod. “Thank you Commander. I will go immediately to Sick Bay; I will advise you when I am ready for departure.” Standing to his full height, Will gave a slight bow. “Aye, Sir.” Without another word, Will turned and left. Jean-Luc relaxed a little and sighed. “Well lads, will you guide me to Sick Bay?” There was a soft chorus of, “Yes, Papa.” As they left their quarters, Jean-Luc thought, “I’m coming little one, Papa’s coming.” If Selar was surprised to see the family as they entered Sick Bay, she didn’t show it. Although she had not summoned them, she guessed they were concerned and wanted to see their loved one, so she was a little taken aback when the boys went to see their mother while their father sought her out and asked for a private conversation in Beverly’s office. Offering a quiet agreement, Selar placed one of Jean-Luc’s hands on her forearm and guided him to a seat before the desk. She then took a seat herself. “What can I do for you, Captain Picard?” He took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds then let it out slowly. “I have just been informed that the Enterprise is needed for a relief mission in a distant sector. I have decided to leave the ship in search of my missing child. Unfortunately, due to the nature of the Enterprise’s mission, Commander Riker cannot spare any crew to assist me and I am unwilling to take my sons. What I require, Doctor, is my sight.” Selar placed her clasped hands on the desk top and raised one perfect eyebrow. “I see.” “Is there anything you can do?” With a slightly bowed head, Selar weighed her options. “Perhaps, Captain, but I am reluctant to stray from the standard treatment for an injury such as yours. We are dealing with your sight, Captain. It is not something to be trifled with.” Jean-Luc gritted his teeth. “Neither is the life of my child.” Selar sat quietly, studying the man before her. She was well aware of his record and had served under him for several years. She knew him to be honourable, stalwart and intelligent, but of the man himself she knew little, although he didn’t seem to be held hostage by his emotions as so many Humans were. Inwardly she sighed as this situation was all about emotion. The man’s child had been abducted. Any man…indeed any person would do anything in their power to retrieve a lost child. She had to help him. Taking a deep breath, Selar spoke quietly. “There is something I can do for you Captain, but it will be painful and will not completely do the job. Upon returning to the Enterprise you will have to undergo surgery and therapy to not only undo what you are about to do, but to restore your sight to what it should be.” Pushing his fears aside, Jean-Luc nodded once. “I understand. What will you do?” Selar knew her next words would have an effect on her Captain…she wondered briefly if he would show it. “It is something we learned from the Borg.” There was little to see, other than a slight stiffening of his shoulders. “Go on.” “I can modify some nanites…program them to repair some of the damage to your eyes.” “But?” “I cannot prevent the pain it will cause. If you were here, I could do something about it, even if I sedated you, but on your own, I am afraid you will just have to bear it. The amount of analgesics you would need would only impair your cognitive functions.” Jean-Luc gave a short nod. “How soon can it be done? Commander Riker has given me only one hour before the Enterprise leaves.” Appreciating his no-nonsense approach, Selar made some quick calculations. “Thirty minutes…perhaps forty?” Standing, Jean-Luc gripped the back of the chair. “Make it so. I will wait here, with my wife and sons.” “As you wish, Captain. I will call you what I am ready.” He was about to leave, but hesitated at the door. “Would it be possible to wake Doctor Picard? I would like to tell her what is going on.” Selar considered his request and inclined her head. “I will wake her, Captain, but if she exhibits unreasonable behaviour, I will not hesitate in sedating her again.” “Agreed.” They left the office together. In case Beverly became violent again, a restraining field was activated over her body, confining her to the bed and holding her motionless. Selar administered the stimulant and the first reaction was Beverly took a deep breath, then she opened her eyes. At first a little confused, she tried to rise, only to be confronted by the restraining field. Her darting eyes landed on her husband, but the bandages on his head made her frown. “Jean-Luc? What’s happening? Why are you bandaged?” He smiled and said softly, “My eyes have been damaged. Beverly, if you promise to stay calm, we can dispense with the restraints.” He heard the suspicion in her voice when she asked, “Why wouldn’t I stay calm?” He took a deep breath and tried to keep the smile from slipping. “Because once you remember what has happened, you will get very upset. If that happens and you lose control, Selar will sedate you. Do you understand?” Now frightened, Beverly nodded, saying in a very small voice, “Yes.” Wishing her could hold her hands, Jean-Luc said as gently as he could, “Do you remember our trip to Herros IV?” “Yes.” “While we were there, we met some aliens.” Beverly nodded. “M’Harret. I didn’t like it.” “Yes. Beverly, M’Harret and the other aliens took our baby.” Beverly’s face creased in a frown, then she struggled to look down her body. “No!” Bending lower to her to speak, Jean-Luc raised his voice. “Beverly, listen to me! I am going to find her, I leave very soon. You and the boys must stay here on the Enterprise while Selar makes you better.” With tears sliding down her face, Beverly whimpered, “You’re going to find our baby?” “Yes and the boys are going to stay to help you.” Jean-Luc cast Selar a beseeching look and she deactivated the restraining field. Beverly immediately tried to sit up, but Selar’s strong hands gently pushed her back down. The Vulcan then guided Jean-Luc’s hands to his wife. He took her in his arms and whispered fiercely, “I will find her my love.” As the couple were embracing, a nurse came in and gave Selar a PADD. She read the information then quietly cleared her throat. Jean-Luc heard her and gently said to his wife, “I have to talk to Selar now. The boys will be here with you. Lie quietly now.” With a gentle kiss, he left Beverly to join Selar outside. “Captain, we have the results of our neurological scans.” “And?” “It would appear the problem is an imbalance of the brain chemistry.” Wishing fervently that he could see, Jean-Luc sighed. “Can you rectify it?” He heard Selar sigh. “I am not sure, Captain, as the imbalance has been caused by the alien drugs. I will first have to isolate the residual traces of the drugs, analyse them, then formulate a way to nullify both the drugs themselves and the effect they have had on Doctor Picard’s brain.” Rubbing his fingers over his lower lip, Jean-Luc frowned. “How confident are you?” With an uncharacteristic shrug, Selar sighed. “I will not know for some time. Too much is dependent on our being able to analyse the drugs.” “Well, do you best, I will see you shortly.” “Yes, Captain.” They parted. Jean-Luc returned to his family and Selar went to program the nanites. Thirty-eight minutes later, Jean-Luc was lying on bio bed while his eyes were held open with small metal apparatuses. The healing salve had been removed and a local anaesthetic applied to both eyes. As Selar worked, she spoke softly to her Captain. “The anaesthetic I have given you will last approximately two hours, Captain. After that time you will begin to experience ever increasing pain.” With a small sigh, Jean-Luc muttered, “I understand.” He felt nothing as a large needle was introduced into each eye. There was the sensation of pressure but it soon dissipated and he frowned as a liquid was dripped into his eyes. “What is that?” Concentrating on what she was doing, Selar’s voice was distracted. “I am applying a polymer to protect each eye. It will become semi-hard, moulding itself to the contours of your eyes. If you inadvertently rub or otherwise interfere with your eyes, the polymer will provide protection. While the nanites are doing their work, the area inside your eyes, and to some extent the surface of your eyes, needs to be kept as sterile and undisturbed as possible.” Jean-Luc pursed his lips. “I see. Tell me Doctor, if I find myself in inhospitable environments, do you wish me to add extra protection?” The Vulcan nodded. “Yes, Captain. The wearing of goggles would be advised, especially if the environment is dusty.” “Understood.” The metal spreaders were removed and his eyes allowed to close. He blinked a few times then sighed. “I still can’t see.” Selar nodded. “I am aware of that, Captain, however that will soon begin to change, although the changes will not be startling, or even gradual. They will take place in specific stages until you reach a level of healing that will allow a modicum of reasonable sight. I must reiterate, however, your sight will not be stable, nor will it last for any long period of time. As I have previously stated, you will need to return to the Enterprise for a permanent repair of the damage and the full restoration of your sight.” Slowly sitting up, Jean-Luc resisted the urge to rub his eyes. “Thank you Doctor. I will go and say goodbye to my family.” With a gracious bow, Selar stepped back and bade her Captain farewell. Seated in the cockpit of the Calypso, Jean-Luc didn’t bother to acknowledge the departure of the Enterprise. He had used the vocal interface to launch and now he sat back and wished he could rub his eyes. “Computer, set course for the Herros system, warp nine.” “Warning: as per Starfleet regulations, exceeding warp five is not recommended.” With an irritated sigh, Jean-Luc barked, “Authorisation, Picard, gamma, delta two five.” “Authorisation accepted. Course laid in at warp nine.” “Engage.” With little else to do, Jean-Luc eased the chair back and tried to get some much needed sleep. One and a half hours later, he was woken from his light doze by pain in his eyes. He resisted the urge to rub them as the deep-seated pain and pressure began to slowly grow. Instead of dwelling on his discomfort, Jean-Luc concentrated on opening his eyes to discern if he could see anything. At first there was nothing, but after he requested more light, he realised he could see vague shapes. Immensely pleased with the results so far, he ignored the growing pain and left his seat to go aft, into the living area. By using his hands and his new-found sight, he made his way to the replicator. “Tea, Earl Grey, hot.” Having retrieved his brew, Jean-Luc retired to a lounge chair, sipping and mulling over his mission. Selar sat back from the computer in the analysis lab and frowned. Alyssa Ogawa, Beverly’s trusted head nurse looked over the Vulcan Doctor’s shoulder and shook her head. “That doesn’t make any sense.” With a sigh, Selar inputted some new commands and muttered, “I am aware of that, Lieutenant; however we must keep up our work. Doctor Picard’s health depends on it.” Alyssa nodded, consulting the PADD in her hand. “Yes, I know, Sir, but the molecular bonding just doesn’t make any sense. The chemicals aren’t behaving as they should.” Selar sighed. “You are basing your observations on known reactions. We are dealing with unknown chemicals. Anything is possible.” With a frustrated shake of her head, Alyssa protested. “But Sir, Doctor Picard was lucid for a while. Why has she regressed?” Offering a slight shrug, Selar shook her head. “I can only surmise that the effect of the drugs is cumulative, that it is length of exposure that exacerbates the effects.” “Even though she only had a short exposure?” “So it would seem.” Alyssa’s next words were bitter. “Then they must be very potent chemicals to be so effective now.” “Indeed, but we must also look at their reaction to the brain chemistry. I believe it is that reaction, rather than the potency of the drugs, that is causing the trouble.” Alyssa nodded. “So are you trying to nullify the reaction, or the drugs?” Sitting back from the screen, Selar lifted one eyebrow. “Both, but I feel we should try to re-establish the normal brain chemistry first.” There followed a short silence, before Alyssa asked, “Then you will be wanting more cerebral fluid.” Selar gave a curt nod. “Yes.” As Alyssa turned to leave she said quietly, “I’ll set up for the procedure.” Selar didn’t reply, she was too engrossed in the image on the screen. David watched as his elder brother gently eased Beverly’s head up so that she could suck from the straw. They had both been by their mother’s side for over two hours but it was Paul who was seeing to her needs. Feeling left out and frustrated, David stood and said too loudly, “I’m going to get something to eat.” Paul’s head snapped around and he glared at his brother. “Keep your voice down you idiot! Can’t you see Mum’s trying to rest?” David returned the glare then made an obscene gesture with his hand. Paul angrily shook his head and turned away from this brother, muttering, “Idiot.” Beverly had remained calm while the cerebral fluid had been extracted. Paul had stayed by her side, holding her hand. Having been roused by the heated exchange, she looked up at Paul and asked softly, “What’s wrong?” Paul looked down at his mother and summoned a smile. “Nothing, Mum, David’s just being an idiot.” She sighed. “Don’t call him that, Paul; you know it makes him angry.” With a long-suffering sigh so like his father that Beverly inwardly smiled, Paul shook his head. “Well if he didn’t act like such a dweeb, I wouldn’t have need to call him an idiot.” Beverly said gently, “There is much about you two that’s similar, and much that’s dissimilar. You’re like your father, while David is more like me. Have patience, Paul…be a little more tolerant with him.” The lad nodded, but Beverly could see he was still angry with his brother. To shift his focus, Beverly asked, “What happened on the planet, after I was taken?” Paul sighed. “Well, we didn’t know you’d been taken. When you didn’t show up at lunch time, Papa thought you might be sleeping, so he suggested we go back to the yacht. He was going to go over to the alien’s ship to give them the artefact that David had found. David and I went to the yacht but you weren’t there. Papa had seen the alien ship take off and it flew overhead and stopped over the Calypso. A beam of blue light came down, then the ship left. We went back to find Papa. We found him on his hands and knees. There had been some kind of explosion and he couldn’t see. Then we heard moaning and headed towards the sound. We found you.” Beverly sighed. “What then? Did I tell you what had happened?” Paul shook his head. “No, you were sort of…not with it. Your eyes were open, but you weren’t there.” Her hands sliding down her abdomen, Beverly’s eyes filled with tears. “But my baby was gone.” Paul sighed and nodded. “Yeah. Papa carried you for a while, but it was really hard ‘cause he couldn’t see. David went and got a couple of blankets ‘cause you were naked. Then we carried you in one of the blankets.” Stifling her anguish, Beverly asked softly, “Was I bleeding a lot?” The boy shook his head. “Not then. We got you back to the yacht and I scanned you with a medical tricorder. It said you were bleeding internally, but the wound wasn’t bleeding that much. The scan showed alien drugs had been used too.” He sighed. “It was really hard Mum, there was no power at all in the yacht and Papa couldn’t see. I was really scared.” Beverly frowned. “No Power? Why?” Paul shrugged. “We’re not certain, but we think the beam that the aliens used did something to the power systems. It took two days before everything came back on line and we could take off.” Beverly looked deeply into her son’s eyes. “Who flew the ship?” Flushing with pride, Paul said softly, “I did, under Papa’s instructions.” Beverly smiled. “I’m very proud of you.” Paul shrugged. “David did a lot too, Mum. While I was in the cockpit nearly all the time, he looked after you, ‘cause Papa couldn’t.” Closing her eyes, Beverly sighed. “That must have been very frightening.” Paul nodded. “Yeah. After a while you sort of…woke up. You told Papa what had happened and helped David to look after you. About that time, the bleeding got a lot worse. David had to pack the wound and he also had to put gauze in your…” The boy went bright red and pointed down her body, saying softly, “Your…vagina.” Beverly closed her eyes again and swallowed. “Damn, poor kid.” With a slow nod, Paul sighed. “He was pretty upset about it. I think he was really scared and embarrassed.” Summoning a smile, Beverly took her son’s hand. “I’ll talk to him about it. Now, did you hear what I told your father? About what happened to me?” The boy slowly nodded in silence. “Will you tell me?” Paul bowed his head and sighed. “Mum…why do you want to know? Wouldn’t it be better to wait until your memory returns?” Irritation spiked, but Beverly calmed herself to ask, “Paul, put yourself in my position. I have been abducted and my baby stolen. Wouldn’t you want to know how that happened?” The boy shrugged. “If it was a bad story, then maybe not.” Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, Beverly smiled and said softly, “Tell me anyway.” Clearly reluctant, Paul sighed. “I don’t know the full story, I just know you were restrained and the baby cut out. You were awake at the time.” Beverly digested that, then asked, “Do you know the sex of the baby?” He nodded slowly. “Yeah, it was a little girl.” Her voice broke. “A little girl?” Paul sadly nodded. “Yeah.” On the Bridge, Will was standing at Data’s shoulder as the android scrolled through the information Jean-Luc had downloaded from the Calypso’s computer. Data cocked his head in a curiously cat-like gesture and said quietly, “Curious.” Will leaned forward. “Have you got something Data?” The Second Officer nodded. “Perhaps, Commander.” He pointed to his screen. “This artefact may have a connection to another found several years ago in the Regala system which, as you know, abuts the Herros system.” Will ran his fingers through his beard. “Okay, but how does that help the Captain?” Data’s pupils contracted. “Research into the Regala artefact seemed to suggest it came from a distant sector, out past the Megallanic cloud.” Will huffed. “That’s a hell of a long way from the Herros system.” Data nodded. “Indeed it is, but it may give us a clue as to the origin of the insectoids.” Will straightened and placed a warm hand on Data’s shoulder. “Well, send what we have so far to the Captain. Anything is better than nothing.” “Aye, Sir.” The pain was quickly getting much worse. At first it was slow, creeping up in small increments, but over the last hour the level of pain had accelerated. Jean-Luc was sat in the living area, bent forward, holding his head in his hands, his jaw clenched. Sweat beaded his bald head and trickled between his fingers. The call from the cockpit went unheard the first time, but on the second occasion, Jean-Luc lifted his head, blinked slowly and got unsteadily to his feet, just as the third call came through. “Incoming transmission for Captain Jean-Luc Picard.” His voice was gravelly as he replied, “Acknowledged. Replay, audio only, in here.” “Acknowledged.” Over the next few minutes Jean-Luc listened as Data’s report came through. With a grim smile he muttered to himself, “Well done, Data.” Using the new information to take his mind off his pain, he opened his eyes only to realise he could see a little more. Pushing the pain aside, Jean-Luc took a deep breath and summoned an even voice. “Computer, display all known facts about the ruins in the Regala system, and cross reference them with anything we know about the inhabited systems beyond the Megallanic cloud.” There was a momentary hiatus before the computer replied, “There is little known of the inhabited systems beyond the Megallanic cloud. Specify.” Jean-Luc sighed. “I cannot.” Then he thought of something. “Computer, do we know of an insectoid species that may be from beyond the Megallanic cloud?” “There is a probability of eighty-seven percent that the insectoid species that once inhabited both the Herros and Regala systems may have originated from a system beyond the Megallanic cloud. However without empirical evidence to prove the supposition either way, Starfleet has not noted the species in our files.” Uttering a soft, “Damn.” Jean-Luc sat back and sighed. “So we do not have an image on file?” “No.” He sighed again. “Very well, display all you have on the Herros and Regala systems.” Images and text appeared on the screen, but as hard as he tried, he couldn’t see it clearly. Savagely tabbing off the screen, he said brusquely, “Replay, audio only.” “Acknowledged.” Ten minutes later, with his head bowed; Jean-Luc just stopped himself from rubbing his eyes. Despite his best efforts, the insidious pain was eroding his concentration and he sat back with a grimace, closing his eyes and resting his head back on the cushioned backrest. Through clenched teeth he muttered, “I know little more than I did in the beginning. Damn.” He sighed and tried to relax his tense body. “Computer, time to arrival in the Herros system?” “We will arrive in eight-point-six hours.” Deciding to try and meditate, Jean-Luc summoned his voice one more time. “Computer, alert me in…three hours.” “Acknowledged.” M’Harret looked dispassionately down at the squalling infant. The little girl was restrained naked on a cold metal table, two probes were attached to her head and several wires were connected to various parts of her little body. Through her left nasal passage, a thin tube was inserted, the end of which terminated in her stomach. The alien pinched her flesh between the claws of its right hand and grunted. “I cannot understand how they are born so completely helpless.” M’Harret’s assistant nodded ponderously. “Indeed. If what you told me about the adults is true, then it is remarkable that they grow to maturity at all.” A cruel claw was put into her mouth, pulling down her lower jaw, making her cry louder. “There isn’t even anything to chew with!” M’Harret lifted a hand and scratched the high dome of its head. “It is interesting though. Our scans show she has her reproductive organs in place, in fact they are remarkably like her mother’s.” The colleague looked up, its multi-faceted eyes gleaming. “Do you think we can breed with her?” The tall alien sighed. “Probably not. It takes many years for Humans to reach sexual maturity, although we may be able to alter that. No, I think once we have studied her we may as well dissect her as usual.” The subordinate grunted. “If she survives. Despite synthesising the liquid you took from her mother, she fails to thrive. She has lost weight and will not settle. Of course it may be normal for her to scream constantly, but I doubt it.” M’Harret nodded. “Yes, it is a puzzle. Oh well, I suggest you employ a hearing dampener. At least that way you can work in peace.” The grin exposed the feeding mandibles and M’Harret let out a barking laugh. It left the room with the baby’s cries echoing in its ears. Long before the computer’s alert, Jean-Luc gave up his attempts at meditating. The pain in his eyes was simply too severe. He tried listening to music but found he just couldn’t relax. To try and find some relief, he went and showered, alternating the water temperature between hot and icy cold. It helped a little and he soon found himself dry, dressed and sitting back in the living area. With little else to do, he sighed and addressed the computer. “Computer, display all notes on the ruins of Herros IV.” As the screen came to life, Jean-Luc suddenly realised he could see well enough to make out what was being displayed. To make things easier, he requested the computer to enlarge the text. He had read these notes before, but this time he read them knowing that the insectoids may well have been the builders of the ruins. Ten minutes later he sat back, ignoring the pain as he thoughtfully rubbed his lower lip. “Computer, are there any other significant sites, other the one I have been studying, on Herros IV?” “Yes. There are three other sites, not as extensive as the main site, but significant in their own way.” “Display what is known about them.” He read for a while, until his eyes began to water. With a sigh of frustration, he tabbed off the screen. “Computer, open a channel to the Enterprise.” “Channel open.” “Captain Picard to Enterprise Sick Bay.” “Sick Bay, Selar here.” “Doctor, how is my wife?” “She is as well as can be expected, Captain.” With a sigh, Jean-Luc closed his eyes. “Have you isolated the chemicals?” “No, Sir, but we are making progress. I feel we are getting close to a breakthrough.” “I see. And the wound?” “It is still resisting our efforts to heal it, Captain.” “That’s not good, Doctor. Tell me, do you know how my sons are?” “They are well, Captain. They have been spending a lot of time here in Sick Bay, visiting their mother. I must say, their company has lifted her spirits significantly.” “What time is it there?” “It is thirteen seven.” Jean-Luc smiled despite his pain. “Are my sons there? Would it be possible for me to speak with them?” “Ah, yes, I think so. Please wait while I get them.” Jean-Luc sat back, the smile still in place. His wait was not a long one. It was Paul’s voice he heard first. “Papa?” “Yes, Paul, it’s me. How are you, son?” “I’m well, thank you, Papa. Are you okay? How are your eyes?” “Oh they’re coming on just fine, I can see a lot now.” David’s voice piped up. “We’ve been looking after Mum, Papa, like you told us to.” Jean-Luc’s smile widened. “I’m sure you are doing just fine, David. I’m so glad you are there, I know your mother draws great comfort from your presence.” Paul grunted. “She’s been asking a lot of questions, Papa. I had to tell her what happened. I didn’t want to, but she really needed to know.” With a sigh, Jean-Luc ran a hand over his head. “That’s understandable, considering the circumstances, Paul.” The Captain heard his son sigh. “I know, Papa, I just felt really uncomfortable telling her.” “Well, you did the right thing.” When David spoke, Jean-Luc could hear his uncertainty. “Papa” “Yes.” “Paul says Mum wants to speak to me about what I did while I was looking after her.” The older man sighed. “And you’re worried about what she might say?” “Yes.” Jean-Luc lowered his head and closed his eyes. “David, you know your mother loves you?” “Yes.” “And you trust her?” “Yes.” “Then trust that she won’t do or say anything you should be afraid of. David, I know some of the things you did embarrassed you and your mother knows this as well. It will be all right, son, I promise.” When he next spoke, David sounded a lot happier. “Thanks, Papa.” Jean-Luc smiled. “Well I suppose I should go. If I can, I will call again tomorrow.” Both boys said in unison, “Bye, Papa.” “Goodbye my sons.” Jean-Luc tabbed off the channel and sat back, trying to ignore the pain in his eyes. He sighed and decided to spend some time lying down. He went into the bedroom, toed off his boots and stretched out on the bed. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on thoughts of his family…and his little lost girl. It was towards the ship’s evening that Beverly asked to see David. He had made himself scarce, although he was in Sick Bay and Beverly was worried about her younger son. She knew he sometimes felt intimidated by his more serious brother and with that, he often sought his own company. With the knowledge of what the boy had done for her, and knowing how embarrassed he must be by it, when he walked into the room, Paul caught her look and absented himself. With his head lowered, he only nodded when Beverly asked if he would like to sit on the bed. In the ensuing silence, Beverly sighed and said softly, “I’m really sorry David.” He looked up, a puzzled frown on his face. “Why, Mum?” “Because you had to do some pretty embarrassing stuff and I want you to know how proud and grateful I am that you put aside the way you felt and helped me.” David shrugged and blushed deeply. With a sigh, he looked at his mother and she could easily see his pain. “I had to, Mum. Dad couldn’t see and Paul had to stay in the cockpit. I’m just glad you’re okay.” She smiled tenderly and took his hand. “I’m really very proud of you, you know. Even adults would have had trouble doing what you did.” “With a self-depreciating grin, there was a definite twinkle in his eyes when he said wryly, “I have seen parts of you I never want to see again!” Beverly flushed as she giggled. “I bet!” He sighed again and when he looked at his mother, she could see his worry. “Mum….Papa will get the baby back…won’t he?” She sighed and lowered her head. “I hope so, David, at the very least; he will do everything in his power to bring her home.” The youngster nodded, but the worried frown remained. Beverly gently squeezed his hand and said softly, “What do you think we should name her?” The boy looked up, confusion on his face. “Don’t you and Papa have a name picked out?” With a wry chuckle, Beverly gently ruffled David’s hair. “We were pretty sure we were having another boy!” David chuckled. “Really?” “Uh huh. He was going to be called Michael.” David sighed. “Michael. I like it; I would’ve called him Mike.” Beverly smiled wistfully. “Yes, well now we have to think of a girl’s name.” They sat in silence for a few seconds, before David said, “I’ll go and get Paul…he’s really good at names.” Letting go of his hand, Beverly smiled her agreement. David slipped off the bed and was out the door very quickly. When he came back in, he was talking animatedly with his brother. “So you can see how we need a girl’s name.” Paul nodded thoughtfully, then looked up at his mother. “Have you any preferences?” Beverly shook her head. “Nup.” His next gesture was so like his father, Beverly had to stifle a gasp. Paul gently rubbed his fingers over his lower lip. “Well, do you think Papa might like something French?” With a shrug, Beverly sighed. “For all I know, he might prefer something Shakespearean.” David rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, Ophelia!” Paul screwed up his face in disgust. Beverly chuckled and gently punched David’s shoulder. “I don’t think so…if he chose a Shakespearean name; it would be from a nice character, not a tragic or deceitful one. Do you remember King Lear?” Both boys nodded. “Well, out of those three daughters only Cordelia was nice. Goneril and Regan were awful.” David shook his head. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean he will pick Cordelia.” Beverly shook her head. “No it doesn’t.” Paul sighed and rubbed his eyes. “So if he chose something French, what do think it might be?” With a sigh, Beverly shrugged. “I really don’t know. With your father’s love of the stars, maybe he would choose Etoile?” Paul’s head shot up. “Star?” Beverly nodded. “Yes, it somehow seems appropriate doesn’t it?” David hopped off the bed and stretched. “Well I don’t mind what you call her, as long as she has her own room. I don’t want to share with a squalling baby.” Covering a grin with her hand, Beverly nodded noncommittally. David yawned and Beverly said quietly, “How much sleep did you two get last night?” It was Paul who answered. “Not that much.” Adopting an uncompromising look, Beverly pointed to the door. “Well I want you to go back to our quarters, have something to eat, and then go to bed!” The boys grinned, but then David frowned. “Mum…Papa told us to look after you. We can’t do that from our quarters.” Paul nodded. “Yeah, Mum, we really should stay with you.” Beverly sighed, but she smiled tenderly. “Where are we?” Paul frowned. “In Sick Bay.” “And do you think the staff here are well trained?” He nodded. “Yes.” “Then don’t you think they can look after me? You know Doctor Selar. Do you trust her?” It was David, who nodded and said, “You know we do.” Beverly’s smile widened. “Then let her do her job.” The boys looked doubtful and Beverly sighed. “Don’t you think Papa would be unhappy if he knew you were going without your rest just so you could stay here in Sick Bay, watching while the staff looks after me?” Paul sighed and shrugged. “I suppose.” With a shooing motion, Beverly encouraged the boys to the door. “Go! Do as I say and get something to eat and a good night’s rest.” The boys looked at each other and shrugged. Paul turned to his mother and offered a lopsided smile. “Okay, Mum, sleep well.” Beverly grinned. “I will and I’ll see you both first thing in the morning.” After the boys left, Beverly eased herself back down and stared up at the ceiling. “Where are you Jean-Luc? Have you found our little girl?” When Selar came in half an hour later, Beverly was asleep. The beeping of the computer roused Jean-Luc from the shower. In an attempt to ease the pain, he had once again retreated to the shower, letting hot water cascade over his face, his eyes tightly closed. With a low growl, he tabbed off the water, stepped outside the stall and roughly towelled himself before wrapping the towel around his slim waist. Through squinted eyes, he made his way to the cockpit, scowling when he saw they were approaching Herros IV. He disengaged the auto pilot and summoned his husky voice. “Computer, reduce speed to one quarter impulse and take up a geosynchronous orbit above the main ruins on the northern continent.” “Acknowledged.” Ten minutes later the computer spoke. “Geosynchronous orbit achieved.” Jean-Luc rose and made his way back to the bedroom. Minutes later he was dressed. He went into the main living area and, using his access code, opened an armoured locker. He quickly perused the contents and chose a personal phaser, a mark four hand phaser and a new phaser rifle. He retrieved a backpack and in it he put several small explosive devices and two large ones. Having closed and locked the small armoury, he put a med kit into the backpack, followed by several packets of field rations and a tricorder. “Computer, what are the weather conditions at the ruins site?” “Heavy rain, wind from the south east, gusting to eighty kilometres an hour and total cloud cover.” “Local time?” “Oh eleven twenty three.” Jean-Luc replicated himself a warm, waterproof coat with a hood and a pair of gloves and a stout pair of all weather boots. The last thing he replicated was a pair of goggles. He hefted the backpack over his shoulder and fitted the goggles over his eyes. He then pulled the hood over his head and fastened it under his chin. He went aft and stood on the small transporter platform. “Computer, one to beam to the surface.” As he disappeared in a sparkle of blue light, he closed his hand around the phaser and clenched his jaw. The dispassionate weather report from the computer did little justice to the conditions on the surface. As he materialised, cold blasting winds drove him back a few steps. He bent, trying to shield his face from the sleeting rain. Blinking several times, he made out the river and the stand of trees, many metres in the distance. He had already determined that the last landing site of the alien ship was where he would begin his search. Fortunately his walk to the stand of trees was undertaken with the driving wind at his back. As he neared the river he could hear, even over the howling wind, the water racing along the bed. He cast a leery look at the tumultuous water, shuddering at the thought of being at its mercy. He noted the water level had risen significantly and made a note to keep an eye on it. The demisters in his goggles did a good job of keeping the lenses clear, but his sight wasn’t as good as he’d hoped. He had virtually no peripheral vision and his forward vision was slightly cloudy. Stifling a sigh, Jean-Luc made his way into the copse, grateful from the respite from the wind and the driving rain. He soon found the clearing where the alien ship had rested and went down on one knee, swinging the backpack off his shoulders and removing the tricorder. A quick scan told him much, although nothing he didn’t already know. Picking up a nearby stick, he dug into the soft soil and turned over several clods. He scanned again, this time altering the parameters of his search. When he squinted at the screen, he gave a satisfied grunt. “So, traces of your propulsion system.” Confident his ship’s computer would be able to analyse it further, Jean-Luc rose to his feet and looked around the clearing. Over to one side, about twenty-five meters away was where they had found Beverly. Acting purely on instinct, Jean-Luc went to the area and stood still, ignoring the rain that pelted him as he stared at the ground. Dropping down on one knee, he scanned the ground, not surprised to find the rain had washed the surface of the soil clean, but, as he did with the landing site, he found a stick and turned over some of the soil. Another scan made him sigh and close his watery eyes. “So…traces of DNA and chemicals. Could be interesting.” The roaring of the river caught his attention and he stood, casting a look in its direction. Noting that the water was beginning to break the banks in places, he hurried back to his beam out point. With a quick tap to his communicator he said loudly, “Computer, one to beam up.” The quiet of the Calypso was startling after the cacophony of the wind-driven rain. Jean-Luc took off his coat, boots and goggles, then stepped off the transporter pad, making his way to the cockpit. It was the work of mere seconds to download the tricorder information into the ship’s computer. Jean-Luc sat back and rubbed his eyes, immediately reminded that he was forbidden to do so by the uncomfortably hard shell over his eyes. He blinked away his forming tears and savagely shook his head. “Dammit!” Taking a calming breath, he opened his eyes and addressed the computer. “Analyse traces of propulsion system and extrapolate a source.” There followed several minutes of silence, broken when the computer’s feminine voice intoned, “Propulsion system appears to be anti-matter sequencing pulse generator.” Jean-Luc frowned. “Anti-matter sequencing? Explain.” “Similar in theory to the Romulan system of quantum singularity, not enough is known about this system to form solid scientific formulae.” “Merde!” After a few minutes of furious thought, Jean-Luc asked, “Computer, do we know of any species that are using anti-matter sequencing?” “Not with any sound basis.” Stifling a growl of anger, Jean-Luc gritted his teeth and ground out, “Explain.” “We have only encountered evidence of anti-matter sequencing on three occasions. On two of those occasions, it has been theorised that the possible insectoid species that may originate beyond the Megallanic cloud may be responsible, but not enough evidence exists to make a determination one way or another.” Muttering to himself, Jean-Luc nodded. “It’s good enough for me!” He sighed and sat back, trying to rest his aching eyes. “Computer, access all information on the ruins in this sector and display.” He blinked several times before he could see clearly enough to study the information on the screen. The pain was quickly eroding both his patience and his stamina. Having come to his decision, he said tiredly, “Computer, set course for Herros III.” It wasn’t the weather on Herros III that was a problem; it was the lack of breathable atmosphere. Having got the coordinates for the largest of the ruins on the surface, Jean-Luc debated the wisdom of transporting down into such a hostile environment. He sighed and shook his head, muttering, “My daughter has no choice, so neither have I.” Putting on the evac suit was time consuming and he began to feel his lack of sleep as he stood on the transporter pad. Over his right shoulder was the backpack and in his hand was a phaser. “Computer, one to beam down.” He wasn’t entirely sure what to expect when he rematerialised on the surface, but a drifting grey mist wasn’t it. Unable to see more than a few metres in front of him, Jean-Luc quickly deployed his tricorder and made his way tentatively towards the ruins. Once there, although he couldn’t physically see through the inspissating mist, he could tell by the readings he was getting, they were remarkably similar to the ruins on Herros IV. Puzzled by the markedly different atmospheres of the two planets, Jean-Luc blinked several times and began to methodically walk through the crumbling stone work and obvious traces of dig sites. He had travelled in a circle of nearly two hundred metres before his tricorder loudly beeped. He stopped, rapidly blinking to try and clear his defective sight. What he saw made him softly growl. “So, you were here too.” Looking around the area as best he could, he could see by the tricorder screen that he was standing in an area clear of significant ruins. The same evidence of the alien’s propulsion system was there and it was a fresher sample than he’d previously collected. He gritted his teeth and straightened. “I’m on your trail now.” His journey back to the beam out point was slow, but determined. Once back aboard he doffed the evac suit as quickly as he could and made his way to the cockpit, calling to the computer, “Computer, has Herros III always had this atmosphere?” “No.” With a sigh, Jean-Luc ground out, “Elaborate.” “The science team of the USS Hood discovered evidence that seems to suggest Herros III once was a class M planet.” “So what happened to change that?” “That is unknown; however it is possible that a collision with a large asteroid carrying the necessary components for a chemical reaction in the atmosphere is the most likely scenario.” Jean-Luc nodded thoughtfully. “I see. Do we have any idea of a time frame?” “No, not enough study has been done to accurately determine when such an event may have occurred.” With a deep sigh, Jean-Luc sat back and resisted the urge to rub his aching eyes. The pain had now spread, not only were his eyes painful, but he now felt pain behind his eyes and into his head and it was getting progressively worse. Tyring to push the pain aside, he concentrated fiercely on the matter at hand. “Computer, if there was an indigenous population living on Herros III at the time of the event, how long would they have had to evacuate the planet?” “Unknown. Too much depends on how quickly the chemical reaction took place. It could have been instantaneous, or it could have been completed over the course of many months. More study is required before a determination can be made.” Muttering to himself, Jean-Luc sighed. “Well either way, they had to have had the means to travel through space en masse. Maybe not warp capabilities, but enough to get them to Herros IV and beyond.” After a thoughtful pause, Jean-Luc lifted his head and said, “Computer, of the remaining planets in this system that have ruins, how many are M class?” “There are three other planets, all class M.” With a decisive nod, Jean-Luc intoned, “Set course for the next planet and engage at three quarters impulse.” “Course laid in.” “Engage.” K’Lerran peered again at the screen and shook its large domed head. Being the leader of the team studying the human infant, K’Lerran knew its superior was waiting on the results of their investigation, but the more the infant was scrutinised, the more fascinated K’Lerran became. A stupefying drug had been administered after complaints from other team members about the noise the baby was making. She now lay quietly, her half-lidded eyes staring up at the overhead lights. K’Lerran knew she was able to feel, indeed it was important to their work that all her reactions be monitored, but it had to admit, it was much more convivial to work in a quiet environment. Staring intently at the screen, the small vaginal probe was manoeuvred closer to the left ovary. It cast a quick look at the brain wave patterns, noting the spike. The quiet voice of its immediate subordinate disturbed its concentration. “The information we gained from their ship’s computer tells us we require luteinising hormone before an egg is released.” K’Lerran nodded ponderously. “That is true, but we must also consider the release of an egg is dependent also on its maturity. We have to find a way of making her body produce the hormones to not only release the egg, but to mature it in the first place.” The subordinate sighed. “A complicated procedure.” “Yes, but not out of our reach. The infant’s body already contains the glands that are responsible for the hormones; we just have to find a way to activate them prematurely.” Poking the little body with a long claw, the subordinate shrugged. “I can’t believe how utterly helpless it is. How a species managed to overcome such an impediment and exist is beyond comprehension.” K’Lerran snorted. “From what we have learned they not only exist, humans have proliferated! It would seem this precarious and inefficient method of procreation hasn’t been an impediment at all.” Picking up a small, sharp scalpel, K’Lerran made a small incision in the baby’s lower abdomen. “Hand me a retractor, I want to see one of these ovaries.” As the alien went about its work with cold, unfeeling dedication, neither being noticed how the brain pattern waves spiked erratically, a sure indication of pain and distress. If they had, neither would have cared. Selar entered Beverly’s room, carrying a PADD. The red headed Doctor was lying down, a book tented on her chest as she dozed. With a soft clearing of her throat, Selar said quietly, “Doctor Picard?” Beverly’s eyes snapped open and she immediately started to sit up, but a firm hand on her shoulder reminded her that it would be better if she remained lying. The Vulcan physician looked down at her colleague, her gaze intense. “Doctor Picard, I have some results I would like your opinion of.” Blinking her sleep away, Beverly nodded. “Of course.” Selar handed the PADD to Beverly, then clasped her hands in front of her. Beverly activated the device and read, a frown forming. “Well I must say…this is different.” With a slight incline of her head, Selar agreed. “Indeed, Doctor. I have never seen anything like it before.” With her frown deepening, Beverly scratched her head. “So is it chemical?” Selar shrugged. “I thought so at first, but now I am not so sure. Certainly the result in your flesh is a chemical reaction, but the precipitator is, I think, electro-magnetic in nature.” Beverly’s head snapped up, her cerulean eyes widening. “Electro-magnetic? Then how do we stop it?” With a small sigh, Selar lowered her head. “I do not know, this is out of my purview as a medical practitioner.” Beverly nodded absently, her brilliant mind already trying to unravel the puzzle. After reading the information twice more, she said distractedly, “We need to talk to Geordi…and Data.” Selar nodded. “I will summon them.” Will Riker was seated in the Command chair as the great ship cleaved her way through the cold, black void of space. He had ordered the forward viewscreen activated, the sight of the stars, elongated and prismatic at warp, always a balm to his troubled thoughts. His wife, Counsellor Deanna Troi was well aware of his unrest. She exited the aft turbolift and made her way to the command well. Sitting with a sigh of gratitude at being able to take her weight off her swollen feet, the very pregnant woman acknowledged the smile of greeting from her husband and allowed five minutes of silence before saying quietly, “Can I see you in the Ready Room please, Sir?” Will knew, but the use of formality, that this wasn’t a visit of a personal nature. He stood to his full, impressive height and nodded once, gesturing that Deanna should precede him. Once they were both in Jean-Luc’s office, Deanna sat on the sofa and let out a long sigh. Will sat beside her and took her hand, the protocol of command taking a back seat to his concern for his wife. She smiled her gratitude and lowered her head. “You mind’s not on the mission, Will.” Knowing exactly to what she was referring to, Will dropped her hand and stood, glaring angrily down at his wife. “I know that, dammit!” Ignoring his outburst, Deanna exuded nothing but calm equanimity. “How do you expect to do your job if you can’t focus your thoughts on the matter at hand?” Will took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds before letting it out slowly. With an effort, he calmed himself. “Dee…they took the baby.” Deanna nodded, saying softly, “I know, but…” Will held up his hand. “Not only that, they butchered Beverly to do it, they left the Captain blind and marooned on a planet with his injured wife and children, unable to call for help. What kind of bastards are these people?” Taking a steadying breath, Deanna strove for calm. “You know we can’t hold our standards up to other species, Will. What they did might be perfectly normal to them.” Will scowled, his voice a growl. “Don’t give me that claptrap! They treated the Captain and his family with complete disdain. They saw something they wanted and they bloody well took it…and who cares about the consequences! And now, Captain Picard is out there…going to who-knows-where, trying to rescue his daughter, while trying to cope with his defective sight, while Beverly lies in our Sick Bay with a gaping wound that won’t heal and who knows what psychological damage! You tell me, Deanna…how the hell am I supposed to feel about it! Eh?” Her own anger rising, Deanna struggled to stay calm. “It’s no good shouting at me, Will, I agree with you, but while Captain Picard is off the ship, you are acting Captain…and you have a mission to complete.” After a few tense seconds, Will’s shoulders fell and he slumped down onto the sofa. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, wiping away some suspicious moisture. “I know Dee, I’m sorry, it’s just…I keep thinking what would I have done if it were you and our baby.” He sighed heavily and looked deeply into Deanna’s obsidian eyes. “And I am forced to admit…if I caught them, I’d slaughter each and every one of them.” With a lopsided smile, Deanna took his hand and lifted it to her lips where she kissed his palm. “Well, hopefully Captain Picard will have more control. Now, are you going to be able to put all this aside to complete the mission?” The big man nodded, a rueful smile evident. “Yeah, I know how important it is…I’ll be okay.” They shared a tender kiss, then Deanna said softly, “Okay then, help me up, I think I’ll go and see Beverly.” Once on her feet, Will kissed her again. “Tell her we’re thinking of her…and the Captain.” Deanna nodded, tears welling in her eyes. In an unsteady whisper she said, “And their little girl.” Will nodded, touching his forehead to hers as he said huskily, “And their little girl.” Geordi and Data met at the Sick Bay doors. The dark engineer smiled at his android friend, his blue ocular implants dilating. “Hi Data, do you know why we’ve been summoned?” The golden skinned Second Officer shook his head. “No, Geordi, I do not.” Smiling, Geordi gestured to the doors. “Well, we might as well find out.” “Indeed.” Selar met the officers and led them to Beverly’s room. Geordi grinned, offering a wave. “Hiya Doc.” Beverly looked up from the PADD and smiled. “Hi, Geordi, hi, Data.” The android inclined his head. “Hello, Doctor Picard. How are you today?” Her eyes already back on the PADD, Beverly muttered distractedly, “Oh I’m fine.” Selar could see that her boss wasn’t going to be forthcoming, so she addressed the officers. “We require your combined expertise. Please read this information.” She gave Geordi a PADD. On it was the same information that was on Beverly’s. The engineer read, Data also perusing the text. It was Data who spoke first. “This is fascinating, Doctor. I have never seen electro-magnetic forces used in this way.” Geordi shook his head. “Me neither. And you think these forces are responsible for the chemical changes in Doctor Picard’s flesh?” Selar shrugged. “The result is evident, what I have to do is find the precipitator. I believe I have correctly identified it.” Geordi nodded. “Yeah, Doc, I think you have.” Selar quietly clasped her hands in front of her. “We need to stop the effect so I can heal Doctor Picard’s wound.” Data looked at the Vulcan and offered a small smile. “And that is what you require of us.” Selar gave one nod. “Yes.” With a sigh, Geordi put the PADD on the bed and softly cleared his throat. “Doc?” Beverly lifted her head, but her eyes stayed on the PADD. Geordi smiled and tried again. “Hey, Doc?” She dragged her eyes up and frowned. “Yes?” Geordi pointed at the PADD. “Do you have any ideas?” Her eyebrows rose. “As a matter of fact, I think I do. Am I right in thinking I have to be earthed?” It was Data who responded. “That would be one way of ridding you of the electro-magnetic residue.” Beverly’s next query was directed at Selar. “And if the E-M residue was nullified, or eliminated, you could reverse the chemical reaction?” The Vulcan slowly nodded. “I believe so, yes.” The red head shrugged. “Then all we need is a way to earth me.” Geordi sighed and shook his head. “It’s a little more complicated than that, Doc.” Beverly frowned. “How so?” Data pointed at the bed. “You are already earthed.” Screwing up her face, Beverly said quietly, “I am?” “Uh huh.”, said Geordi. He sighed. “It would seem simply earthing you isn’t going to be enough. What we’re going to have to do is somehow…drain you…of the energy.” That caused a deeper frown. “Drain me?” Data nodded vigorously. “Yes…use your body as a conduit.” Beverly gaped. “A conduit?” Geordi placed a calming hand on her forearm. “It’s not as bad as it sounds, Doc. We need to connect you to another E-M source, then place something attractive nearby, using your body as a conduit for the E-M energy to pass through.” Beverly ran her hands through her lustrous red hair. “So this…attractor…it would act like what…a battery?” The engineer nodded. “Yes. Your body would act like a conductor, allowing the E-M energy to pass through, hopefully taking your residue with it and depositing it all in the attractor.” Selar spoke quietly. “Can you do this in Sick Bay?” Geordi shrugged. “I don’t see why not, it’s pretty straightforward.” Beverly smiled. “Then as my illustrious husband would say….make it so!” It took the better part of two days to thoroughly check the remaining sites in the Herros system. At each site Jean-Luc found traces of the alien’s propulsion system, each sample a little fresher than the last. He coped as best he could with his pain, grateful that he had some sight to work with. Sleep was nearly impossible and he found his appetite was nearly non-existent. He got by on snacks and light meditation for rest. Having consulted the computer, his next destination was the Regala system. It was a journey of only a few days, a week at most and he had already decided that was the most logical place to search next. One thing cheered him. In the Regala system he wouldn’t be troubled by the communication blackouts that plagued him in the Herros system. He asked the computer to alert him when they had left the Herros system and went to lie on his bed. As he closed his throbbing eyes in an attempt to meditate, he relaxed his body and let his mind calm. One thought was repeated again and again. “I’m coming my little girl, I coming.” It was morning on the Enterprise and Paul was setting the table. As usual, David was dawdling in the shower. Paul gave the breakfast order to the replicator, then considered waiting for his brother, making sure the food was hot for him, but as they’d had this particular argument more times than he cared to admit, he shrugged and requested the food. A good fifteen minutes passed before David appeared, looking somewhat damp. He took one look at the table, noticing that most of the hot food was gone, and stomped angrily to the replicator to order more food. Paul sipped his orange juice, seemingly oblivious to his brother’s bad temper. David retrieved his breakfast and plonked himself down at the table, casting his brother a glare. Paul sighed and rolled his eyes. “What?” Stuffing a croissant into his mouth, David growled through the food, “You might have waited.” With an uncaring shrug, Paul raised his eyebrows. “Why should I? Every morning you take ages in the shower. Why should I have to wait for you?” Having swallowed his mouthful, David glared again. “Because it’s good manners! You know Mum and Papa always like us to be at the table to eat our meals together.” Paul shrugged again. “Well, as you can plainly see, Mum and Papa aren’t here and I’m not willing to wait every morning while you fool around in the shower. What are you doing in there anyway…playing with yourself?” Incensed, David threw a croissant at his brother. “You take that back!” A cruel grin crossed Paul’s face. “Trying to make it big for Stacey Grimble?” David sprang to his feet. “Shut up, Paul!” Suddenly finding no more amusement in baiting his younger brother, Paul threw his serviette down and stood. “We have to get to Sick Bay. You coming?” Still smarting and glaring at his brother, David silently left the table and stalked to the doors. As they exited together he muttered, “You can be such an arse hole sometimes.” Paul just grinned. The boys found their mother out of her room and in the main body of Sick Bay. Lying on one of the major bio beds, Beverly was connected by round metal paddles, themselves connected to a small machine. The paddles were stuck to several parts of her torso, but mostly concentrated on her lower belly. Paul and David were ushered to one side by Alyssa Ogawa and they watched wide-eyed as she explained. “Commander LaForge and Commander Data are rigging up an apparatus to try and rid your mother of an electro-magnetic residue that is causing a chemical reaction in her flesh that is preventing us from healing her wound.” David swallowed and pointed to the bed. “Will it hurt?” Alyssa frowned. “Ah, I’m not sure. I hope not.” Geordi placed a reassuring hand on Beverly’s shoulder and spoke quietly. “How you doing, Doc?” Beverly smiled, but he could see she was nervous. “I’m okay, Geordi.” He patted her shoulder. “That collector under you not too uncomfortable?” She shook her head. “No, just a little cold.” He made his voice as warm as possible. “Well, this shouldn’t take long.” Taking a deep breath, Beverly asked hesitatingly, “Will it hurt?” Data, listening to the exchange, came closer and shook his head. “I do not think so, perhaps a small amount of tingling?” Swallowing to bolster her confidence, Beverly nodded. “Okay, let’s do it.” Everybody stood back from the bed as Geordi activated the device. There was a low hum and all looked at Beverly. She softly gasped as a low humming became louder, then frowned. Selar, standing close to the bed, said softly, “Are you all right, Doctor Picard?” Just as she began to nod, Beverly suddenly called out. “It’s getting hot!” Selar’s eyes flicked to the screen at the head of the bed. With dispassion common to her species, Selar intoned, “There is no increase in the temperature of your flesh or skin.” Beverly’s hands were fisting. “I don’t care….it’s getting bloody hot!” Data frowned over his tricorder. “There is a seventy percent rise in the galvanic skin response.” Selar scanned the readouts, her frown deepening. “I am not registering such a rise.” Suddenly Beverly was yelling. “Stop it! I’m burning!” Geordi stepped forward, yelling over the din, “Another ten seconds, Doc, we’re almost there!” Paul grabbed Alyssa’s arm, his voice cracking, “Why won’t they stop?” David took two steps forward before Alyssa pulled him back. “They know what they’re doing, just wait!” What started out as a guttural yell, quickly became a scream of agony. Beverly arched up from the bed, her skin glowing bright red. Just as Selar was about to sedate her, Geordi shut off the device. Beverly collapsed on the bed and Selar immediately administered a powerful analgesic. As the metal paddles were removed, they came away with Beverly’s skin attached to them. Terrible blisters began to rise over her skin, but as Selar scanned her, the Vulcan gave a decisive nod. “She is free of E-M residue. I will take her to surgery and repair the burns, then I will concentrate on the wound.” As Beverly was transferred to a gravibed, Geordi leaned down to her and said softly, “I’m sorry, Doc, we didn’t know that was going to happen.” She smiled blearily up and sighed. “No problem, Geordi, it seems you fixed me anyway.” The two boys watched as the mother was taken away. Paul walked over to Data and tugged at his sleeve. “Uncle Data, why did it burn?” The android shook his head, pulling down the corners of his mouth and raising his eyebrows. “I do not know. We will have to analyse the data from the actuator.” David had joined his brother. “But it worked?” Data smiled. “Yes, it did.” Alyssa came over and put a gentle hand on each boy’s shoulder. “Your mother will be in surgery for a while, why don’t you go back to your quarters? I’ll call you when you can see her.” Paul sighed and looked at his brother. “We have to clean up after breakfast anyway.” David nodded, then shrugged. “Yeah, but there’s no one to growl at us if we don’t.” With a snort, Paul jerked his head towards the doors. “Come on.” They left and Geordi chuckled. “What a combination, the Captain’s quiet determination and their mother’s mercurial tempestuousness.” Data nodded. “Indeed.” The restraints had caused nasty bruises to rise on the tender flesh of the baby’s arms and legs. Noticing that she shivered constantly, despite the stupefying drugs, K’Lerran had raised the temperature in the room until it began to feel uncomfortably warm. It did, however, stop the baby shivering. She now had two wounds in her lower abdomen and, as the alien consulted a scanner, both of her ovaries lay on her pale skin. M’Harret came into the room and gasped at the heat. K’Lerran bowed apologetically, quickly explaining the anomaly. The leader snorted and stared unfeelingly down at the baby. “It is a remarkably complex little creature.” K’Lerran sighed wistfully. “Are you sure it is not possible to keep it? It would make an adorable pet.” With a decisive shake of its head, M’Harret squashed the idea. “That is absurd! Of course you can’t keep it! Think, K’Lerran…if we kept all our specimens we would soon be nothing but zoo keepers. No. After your studies are complete, dissect it and then dispose of it in the usual way.” Risking its leader’s wrath, K’Lerran said quietly, “May we not breed with it? I believe I can mature one of its eggs. We can use its own cells for fertilisation, but a male of the species would be even better. Think of it M’Harret, we could use them to do all the dangerous tasks…be our servants…I’m sure we could train them.” The tall leader seemed interested. “And how do you suggest you gestate the result of this…engineering?” Becoming excited, but not showing it at all, K’Lerran kept its voice steady. “I believe I can construct a suitable vessel to incubate the subject.” Warming to the idea, M’Harret scratched its chin. “Or course it would be simpler to abduct a sexually mature male and female of the species.” Keeping his dismay at bay, K’Lerran nodded. “Yes it would, but think of the scientific kudos we would gain by doing it this way. And…if this infant survives and grows, we would have the use of its eggs for many years, she has hundreds.” M’Harret stared at the baby, then lifted its eyes to watch the brain pattern readouts. “It is experiencing severe pain.” The assistant sighed. “I know. I’d rather it didn’t, but it can’t be helped I’m afraid.” The leader shrugged. “There are two things you should keep in mind, K’Lerran. One: this creature is nothing more than a lowly animal, fit for study and little else. And two: do not let yourself become attached to it. I will give your proposal appropriate thought, but if I decide it is to be destroyed, you will carry out my orders without question. Is that clear?” K’Lerran bowed its head. “Yes, my Liege.” After M’Harret had left the room, K’Lerran ran a claw gently down the baby’s face. “I hope I get you little one, you could make me famous among my people.” The little girl stared sightlessly up at the ceiling. As Beverly was taken back to her room, Alyssa checked the flow of the intravenous feed. Once the red head was connected to the monitors, Selar stepped back and consulted a PADD. Alyssa came over to her, reading over her shoulder. She gestured towards the bag of fluids, suspended above Beverly’s left arm. “So you think this will redress the imbalance in her brain chemistry?” Selar nodded, but kept her eyes on the PADD. “Yes, I think so. Whilst we were conducting her surgery, I noted the similarities between the chemical reaction in her flesh to the imbalance in her brain. With the aid of the computer I was able to formulate a solution that should correct the imbalance, although I am not sure exactly how long it will take. In the mean time, she will have to be carefully monitored.” With a nod, Alyssa sighed. “Do you have any idea how the correction will manifest itself?” Looking up, Selar frowned. “I am not sure I know what you mean.” Alyssa turned to look at the sleeping Doctor. “Well, will she just wake up with her memories intact or will she recover them slowly?” With a small shrug, Selar inclined her head. “I do not know. It is possible the memories may be fragmented, or they may be intact, I have no way of knowing. Memory is stored chemically and activated electronically. As you know, Doctor Picard’s body has been flooded with EM energy and infused with alien drugs. We have witnessed the effects of the combination, but as to how she will recover from these invasions…that is any body’s guess.” With a deep sigh, Alyssa gave a slow nod. “Then, as you say, we will monitor her closely and wait.” Selar nodded. “At present it is all we can do.” With a soft grunt, Jean-Luc hefted the weight up to his chin, held it for a few seconds before slowly lowering it to his thighs. Dressed only in light grey briefs, the sweating man had, in desperation, resorted to strenuous exercise to try and distract himself from his pain. He had run on the treadmill for over two hours, then worked out on the rowing machine for another hour before lying prone and using his legs to pump a weight machine until his muscles trembled in protest. And now he stood lifting ever increasingly heavy weights with his arms. His eyes were closed and he ignored the sweat that ran down his face to drip off his nose and chin. He had been standing thus for almost two hours and his arms and upper body were beginning to complain. His muscles burned and as he completed another slow, smooth repetition, he felt the tendons and sinews in his arms and shoulders creak. He had intended to work out until the pain of his abused muscles overpowered the pain in and behind his eyes. However that was not to be. He was a very fit man, well muscled and lean and very used to a lot of strenuous exercise. A part of him knew this strategy would fail, but stubbornness and determination overrode logic and so he gritted his teeth and lifted the weight again, hoping he could find some kind of relief. The soft chime from the computer made him pause and open his eyes. “Incoming message for Captain Jean-Luc Picard.” With a sigh, Jean-Luc lowered the weight to the floor, then went to the table to pick up his towel. While roughly rubbing the super-absorbent cloth over his sweaty face and body, he said in a roughened voice, “I’ll take it at this terminal.” He sat at the table and turned the screen towards him and tried to compose himself. The image that appeared on the screen made his stomach sour and his heart accelerate. “Doctor Selar, is Doctor Picard all right?” With an inclination of her head, Selar lifted a hand to try and calm the man. “She is resting and her condition is stable, Captain Picard.” Letting out a long sigh of relief, Jean-Luc closed his eyes momentarily and said a short prayer of thanks to whatever gods may be listening. Having calmed himself, he lifted his head and opened his eyes. “Report, Doctor.” “We have managed to rid Doctor Picard of the electro magnetic influence that had caused the chemical reaction in her flesh. Having overcome that, I have been able to successfully close her wound. She required surgery for that and another matter and, at present, she is unconscious but as well as can be expected. Also, Captain, I have, with the aid of the computer, formulated a solution which is being intravenously fed to your wife which I am confident will correct the chemical imbalance in her brain.” Despite his pain, Jean-Luc smiled. “Oh I am so very pleased, Doctor, thank you. When will you know if it has been successful?” Even with his defective sight, Jean-Luc saw Selar’s hesitation. “Doctor Picard should wake in a few hours, I will assess her then.” Nodding slowly, Jean-Luc was well aware his question had not been answered. His voice took on the unmistakable ring of command. “I understand, Doctor, but when will you know if her memory has been restored?” Not intimidated by his authority, Selar continued to hedge. “I will know more once I have assessed her, Captain. To speculate at this stage would be unprofessional…and unwise.” Defeated by her stoicism, Jean-Luc sighed and lowered his head. “Very well, I expect you to contact me as soon as you know anything.” “Of course, Captain.” Gathering his thoughts, Jean-Luc asked, “What time is it there, Doctor?” “It is ten oh ten-two hundred, Captain.” “I would like to speak to my sons.” Selar gave a short nod. “They are in their quarters, Captain, I will transfer the call.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Thank you.” There was a momentary hiatus before the image of his eldest son appeared. “Hi, Papa!” Summoning a smile, Jean-Luc made sure his pain was hidden. “Hello, Paul, how are you?” The boy grinned. “I’m okay, Papa, how are you? How are your eyes?” Warmth spread through Jean-Luc’s chest, it always did when he spoke to his children. “I’m fine and my eyes are getting better all the time. Is David there?” Instead of answering, Paul merely nodded and left the field of view to be quickly replaced by his brother. “Bonjour, Papa.” Jean-Luc chuckled as he saw a hand appear to not-so- gently punch David’s shoulder. Jean-Luc knew his sons were competitive and correctly surmised that Paul had been less than pleased by David’s use of French to gain some advantage over his older brother, knowing as he did, his father’s approval of the use of his native tongue. Not willing to give either lad ammunition to use against one another, Jean-Luc resisted the urge to converse with his son in French and instead said in Standard, “How are you, David?” David was well aware of his father’s peace keeping efforts, so he abandoned French, however he wasn’t about to let Paul off the hook. “I’m good, thanks, Papa. Hey, Papa…Paul ate all the hot stuff again this morning before I got to the table. I had to replicate my own breakfast…again.” Although the smile disappeared, there was a glimmer of humour in Jean-Luc’s eyes. “Did you take too long in the shower again?” Instead of answering, David just shrugged. Jean-Luc sighed. “David, you know that it is rude to keep people waiting.” With a scowl, David glanced at his grinning brother. “Yeah, but it’s also rude to eat all the hot stuff before I get there.” Jean-Luc tiredly rubbed his face with his hands. “We’ve had this discussion many times before, David. I’m not there to sort this out son, I need you and your brother to behave and look after your mother, you can do that, can’t you?” With a sullen look, David nodded. Jean-Luc smiled. “Can Paul hear me?” Paul’s voice was clear. “Yes, Papa, I’m here.” “Good. Now, David, I want you to try and take shorter showers, I know you are aware that water is a limited commodity on the ship. And Paul, I want you to wait a little longer before you put the breakfast on the table. If you both try hard, I’m sure you can find some middle ground. This particular trouble has gone on long enough already.” He watched as David nodded and both boys said, “Yes, Papa.” “Good. Now I’ve spoken to Doctor Selar and she says your mother is doing well. Are you spending time with her?” The boys changed places so that Jean-Luc could see Paul. “Yes, Papa, we stay until we’re told to come back to our quarters. This morning they did something to Mum that burned her. She yelled a lot, it was really scary.” Immediately alarmed, Jean-Luc sat up straight. He barked, “Burned her? How? Why?” Paul saw his father’s alarm and swallowed to wet his suddenly dry mouth. “I don’t really know, Papa. Uncle Data said Mum had something in her they had to get out. He and Uncle Geordi put metal paddles on Mum’s skin and they burned her. Doctor Selar had to take Mum into surgery to repair the damage.” Calming himself, Jean-Luc managed to find a reassuring smile for his son. “Well I’m sure everything is all right. When I have finished speaking with you and David, I’ll get you to transfer me back to Sick Bay and I’ll speak again with Doctor Selar.” “Okay.” Keeping his smile in place and his worry at bay, Jean-Luc tried to sound cheerful. “Now, how are your studies going? Are you keeping up with your homework?” Paul reddened and Jean-Luc immediately knew something was amiss. “What is it, Paul?” The lad took a deep breath and let it out slowly, much as his father would. “We haven’t been back to school yet, Papa.” Covering his amusement at his son’s discomfort, Jean-Luc’s smile faded. “I see. Have you contacted Mr.Harrison?” “No, Papa.” “And why not?” Paul shrugged and Jean-Luc felt slightly annoyed. “That is not an answer, Paul.” The boy glanced at his brother for support and by the scowl on his face, obviously received none. Showing maturity beyond his years, Paul straightened and lifted his chin. “We’ve been too busy, Papa, what with looking after Mum and everything.” Deciding not to be too harsh, Jean-Luc gave a sympathetic look and nodded. “I do understand, Paul, but I want you to contact Mr.Harrison and let him know you’re back on board. I don’t expect you to attend school, but I do want you to keep up with the work. Tell Mr.Harrison I said it will be sufficient for you to work from your quarters, at least for now.” Somewhat relieved, Paul found a wan smile and nodded. “Okay, Papa, we can do that.” Jean-Luc smiled tenderly. “That’s good; you know I’m very proud of you both.” Glowing under his father’s praise, Paul’s shoulders straightened. He spoke softly, but Jean-Luc heard him and his heart swelled. “J’taime, Papa.” Before he could respond, he heard David say, “Moi aussi, Papa.” Taking a few seconds to swallow the lump in his throat, Jean-Luc’s eyes glistened suspiciously. He said softly in French, “And I love you both, with all my heart.” Switching back to Standard, he said with more force, “Now, is there anything else you want to talk about or ask me?” Paul nodded, his face falling. “Have you got any closer to finding the baby?” Keeping a confident tone to his voice, Jean-Luc managed to smile. “I think so, yes. I am on the trail of the aliens…I hope it won’t be too much longer until I track them down.” Shouldering his brother out of the way, David’s image appeared. “What will you do then, Papa? Will you kill them all and rescue her?” Stifling a sigh, Jean-Luc sat back, somewhat exasperated. “You know me better than that, David.” The boy lowered his head and blushed, saying nothing. Jean-Luc sighed. “I will assess the situation thoroughly before I resort to violence, that would be worst case scenario. I would like to try and talk to the aliens, make them understand what they have done is wrong and get them to see they must give the baby back to me.” David’s face paled as he asked, “But what if they don’t?” Jean-Luc’s face hardened. “Then I will do whatever is necessary to get her back.” David nodded silently and Jean-Luc smiled. “Now I really must go. Is there anything else?” David shook his head and Jean-Luc heard Paul say, “No, Papa.” Sitting up straight, Jean-Luc made sure his love for his sons was in his voice when he said, “Then I will say adieu. I will call again soon, in the meantime, behave yourselves, look after your mother and do your homework. I love you both.” He heard the boys say in unison. “I love you, Papa.” Then Paul said, “I’ll transfer the call now, Papa, adieu.” “Goodbye.” As The screen went blank, David muttered, “Those aliens are in deep shit.” Paul nodded solemnly. “Oh yeah, if they make him angry, they’ll never live to regret it.” The next face that appeared on the screen was a young female Ensign. Immediately intimidated by the image of her Captain, the woman straightened and barked, “Sir!” Stifling a sigh and remembering Beverly’s amusement at how ridiculously easily he scared the lower ranks, Jean-Luc adopted a benign look and kept his voice soft. “At ease, Ensign. I wish to speak to Doctor Selar, is she available?” The trembling woman nodded jerkily. “Yes, Captain, I will get her for you straight way.” Before Jean-Luc could say, “Thank you,” the youngster was gone. While he waited he draped his towel across his shoulders, his cooling, sweat soaked body making him feel a little cold. Selar soon appeared and inclined her head. “Captain Picard, how can I be of assistance?” Keeping his voice even, he could not keep the anger out of eyes as he asked sternly, “I have been informed that Doctor Picard suffered burns serious enough to require surgery. Would you care to explain how this happened?” It was a matter of only minutes as Selar informed him of what had transpired. He sighed and bowed his head. “I see. Was this the…’other matter’ to which you referred earlier?” Selar gave a curt nod. “Yes, Captain.” His anger crept into his voice. “I asked you for a report, Doctor, a full report. You left out vital information and I am not accustomed to my officers being anything less that honest and frank with me. The next time I ask you for a report I expect it to be complete!” Unruffled by her Captain’s anger, Selar merely bowed her head. “Of course, Captain, my apologies. I did not consider the injuries warranted full disclosure. I will be more forthcoming in future.” Somewhat mollified, Jean-Luc moved on. “Tell me, Doctor, how did it happen? Surely Commanders Data and LaForge wouldn’t have deliberately exposed my wife to such injuries?” Selar shook her head. “No, Captain, they would not. What happened was unforseen and completely unexpected.” “I see. And I take it Doctor Picard suffered nothing more than burns?” “That is correct, Captain and as soon as the procedure was over, she was immediately treated with analgesics and taken straight to surgery to repair the damage.” “And you say she is resting comfortably?” “Yes, Captain and the wound is now closed.” Jean-Luc sighed and raised his hands to rub his eyes, but remembered in time and instead rubbed his face. “Very well, Doctor, I will go. Please tell my wife I am thinking of her and keep me informed. Picard out.” Selar stared at the blank screen for a second or two, thinking, not for the first time, at how humans were so sentimental. Her Captain’s words were highly illogical. Of course Doctor Picard would know he was thinking of her. Why should he ask her to pass on something so patently obvious? She sighed and shrugged. As long as she worked and lived among humans, she would never fully understand them. Data turned in his seat at the Con and said quietly, “We are approaching the Bracks system.” Will looked up from his contemplation of his boots and nodded. “Very good, slow to one half impulse.” Data executed the command and sat still, awaiting his next order. The Ensign at Tactical straightened and said, “Sir, incoming communiqué from Bracks II.” Will gave a nod, then barked, “On screen.” A Human woman appeared, somewhat dishevelled. “Captain Picard?” Will stood to his full height and wished he could tug his uniform down. “Captain Picard isn’t available. I am Commander William Riker, First Officer.” The woman looked confused. “But you are the Enterprise…right?” Will frowned. “Yes, this is the Enterprise.” The confusion on the woman’s face gave way to irritation. “Then where is Captain Picard? I wish to speak with him.” Stifling a sigh, Will summoned a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Captain Picard is not aboard; he is pursuing a private matter.” The woman scowled. “That’s not good enough! I want Picard!” Lowering his head and slowly counting to ten, Will lifted his head, his smile absent. “May I ask to whom I am speaking?” With a slightly shocked expression, the woman then gave an angry look and huffed. “I am Prime Minister Hettie Martin….Commander.” The derisive way she used his rank made Will realise she was a petty bureaucrat, even though she was the leader of her people. The tall man smiled and offered a slight bow. “I am pleased to meet you, Prime Minister Martin. Now, my officers have been going over the information you have sent us and we have several plans we’d like to put into operation.” His no-nonsense approach robbed her of her bluster. With the well being of her people at stake, the woman had enough sense to know that she must listen to the man and do what he said. “Very well, I will convene a meeting on your ship with my chief advisors. Please have your personnel ready to meet with us.” Offering another small bow, Will nodded. “That’s fine, Prime Minister. Would two hours from now suit you?” “Yes. Martin out.” Once the viewscreen had reverted to its display of space, Data turned and cocked his head. “The Prime Minister seems to be very officious. Will that not make it difficult to deal with her?” Will sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Yes, Data, it will.” For four days, Jean-Luc had got by on very little sleep, but by the morning of the fifth day he was desperate. Miraculously, the pain had subsided a little and he took the opportunity to stretch out on his bed. It was mere minutes before he fell sound asleep. Over three hours he slept, not even turning over and when the alarm chimed he didn’t hear it. In the cockpit, the proximity alarm chimed again, indicating the presence of another ship. The area of space he was traversing was littered with planetoids and space debris, the alarm was frequently going off, but the computer was well equipped to deal with these situations, altering course to safely avoid any collisions. So he slept through the alarm. In his subconscious he probably heard it, but such was his exhaustion and the knowledge that it was most likely another planetoid, his brain insisted on sleep. The alien ship swept by, several thousand kilometres distant, its passengers taking no more interest in the Calypso as she did of them. It wasn’t until five hours later that Jean-Luc awoke. The pain had increased again, making his dreams turn to nightmares. He gasped awake, sitting bolt upright, his hands going to his face. As the threads of his dream began to dissipate, he realised he was safe aboard his little ship. Drenched in sweat, he exited the bed and stripped before stepping into the bathroom and into the shower. Minutes later he stood before the mirror, a towel held to his face. He sighed and lowered the towel to scowl at himself. The nightmare still bothered him and he shook his head, muttering, “You old fool, Picard…it was just a bloody dream.” He dried himself brusquely and dressed by rote, his mind elsewhere. By the time he wandered into the cockpit, he realised, despite the omnipresent pain, he was slightly hungry. The blinking red light on the main console immediately caught his eye. Frowning, he sat and activated the unit, only to see a star chart appear, showing not only his position and flight path, but that of the other ship. He slammed his hand down on the console and barked, “Computer, why didn’t the proximity alert sound?” “The proximity alert sounded at thirteen-seven hundred hours, thirteen thirty-five hours, fifteen eight hours and sixteen forty-nine hours. No action was taken.” Realising he had slept through the alarms, Jean-Luc lowered his head and muttered, “Merde!” He sighed and resisted the urge to rub his eyes. “Computer, analysis of the other ship?” “Ship is consistent with the vessel encountered on Herros IV” His heart accelerating, Jean-Luc sat forward and asked, “Can you extrapolate a flight path for the other ship?” “This region of space consists of many obstacles, thus a straight flight path is not possible. The predicted flight path of the other ship would have to take into account variations in course due to obstacles.” Stifling a sigh, Jean-Luc nodded. “Understood. Where did the ship originate and where is it going?” “The ship originated in the Regala system and the emended flight path appears to be taking it towards the Dregan nebula.” Jean-Luc sat back, perplexed. “The Dregan nebula? What the hell would they want to go there? There’s nothing there.” Pushing aside his confusion, Jean-Luc barked, “Computer I want to follow that ship at a discreet distance, but close enough to keep within the extreme limit of the sensors.” “As previously stated, this region of space contains…” “I know that dammit! Set course to follow that ship as best you can.” The gentle chimes of compliance went unnoticed by the Captain. Even his pain went unfelt as his mind slipped into gear, formulating a plan to free his daughter. If the baby could have screamed, she would have. Her eyes were under examination, cold metal apparatuses kept the lids wide apart and in each eye, thin needles punctured the eyeballs. K’Lerran carefully attached wires to the needles, then connected the wires to a device. Overhead, a sinister looking machine quietly hummed and clicked and when the alien reached up and pulled it down, a beam of red light focused on each of the baby’s eyes. K’Lerran looked at the nearby monitor and gasped. An assistant shook its head. “That is remarkable!” K’Lerran nodded vigorously. “Yes! Who would have thought that such uncomplicated structures could deliver such impressive images? When you compare the simple structure and function of these eyes with our multi-faceted compound eyes, I would never have guessed they could come even close to our superlative sight. Yet look at this. Yes, it is only one single image, and the focus is poor but if I’m right, that is more to do with the immaturity of the subject, rather than an inferior function. And the colours!” The beam was intensified and the baby’s brain pattern waves responded by spiking dangerously. K’Lerran ignored the readouts to continue its study. It turned to the assistant and grinned. “You know, this could have far-reaching effects for our military. Just think of it, we could incorporate something like this into our battle helmets, in the visor display.” Basking in its superior’s enthusiasm, neither being was aware of their leader’s arrival until M’Harret spoke. “What have you here, K’Lerran?” Immediately straightening and bowing twice, as was the custom, the scientist pointed at the screen. “This is a representation of what the infant sees.” M’Harret frowned. “It is out of focus.” K’Lerran bowed again and clasped its hands. “Yes, but we think that is because of the immaturity of the subject. With growth, I am confident the sight will improve.” M’Harret looked down at the baby and grimaced. “It is ugly.” The scientist nodded. “Yes, but surprisingly complex. We have arrested the weight loss, although it isn’t gaining weight.” It sighed. “I do wish we could communicate with it.” With a derisive wave of its hand, M’Harret dismissed the underling’s concerns. “I have been thinking about your proposal, K’Lerran…and I believe it has merit.” Trying to keep its excitement at bay, K’Lerran adopted a submissive pose and almost whispered, “We may breed with it, my Liege?” Sniffing loudly and re-enforcing its superiority by excreting a small amount of pungent matter from a gland under its chin, M’Harret collected the matter with its claw and smeared it over the domed head of the scientist. In response, K’Lerran squirted a small jet of urine onto the floor. M’Harret snorted, bringing the ritual to an end. “Yes. I have decided the best way would be to abduct a Human male. You may begin your attempts to breed immediately we have another subject and in time, if they both survive, you may explore their reproductive behaviour as they would do so naturally.” Almost overcome with gratitude, K’Lerran squirted another, larger, jet of urine, making M’Harret chuckle. “You are a loyal minion, K’Lerran. Make sure your experiments succeed.” “Yes, my Liege.” The first inkling that something was amiss was the readouts on the monitor. The nurse charged with Beverly’s care heard the gentle chime from the computer and went into Beverly’s room, expecting to find her awake. Instead she was confronted with a set of readouts that indicated her patient was experiencing serious trouble. Beverly lay stiff, her eyes rolled back into their sockets. “Doctor Selar, report immediately to Doctor Picard’s room!” The Vulcan arrived within seconds and took in the situation with professional calm. “She is in neural shock. We must find a way to wake her.” A hypospray was slapped into her hand and she raised a querying eyebrow at the nurse. “Triox.” Selar gave a nod. “A stimulant might work.” The hiss of the hypo was loud in the eerily quiet room. Beverly twitched but didn’t wake. Another alarm went off and Selar looked up at the screen. “She is in danger of a synaptic overload. Get me a neural stimulator.” Two innocuous looking small, square devices were placed on Beverly’s brow. Selar looked over to the nurse, who manned a machine. At a nod from the Vulcan, an electrical charge was sent through Beverly’s brain. Her body arched and twisted to one side, but she remained in the grip of her paroxysm. Selar barked, “Raise to one hundred. Again!” Once more the current was passed into Beverly’s head. This time she shrieked, her eyes opening wide. Selar gripped her shoulders, saying loudly, “Doctor Picard! Doctor Picard, can you hear me?” Beverly arched up again, her hands going to her lower belly. She shut her eyes and screamed again, then yelled, “No…No stop! Don’t take my baby!” Selar shouted to the nurse, “She is still in its grip. Shock her again, one hundred and fifty!” A shudder passed through Beverly’s body before she suddenly went limp. Soft groans escaped her mouth and her hands still groped at her lower belly. Selar took Beverly’s hands and squeezed them. She lowered her voice to say gently, “Doctor Picard, you are on the Enterprise. You must wake up now.” Beverly’s eyes opened and she frowned, croaking, “What?” Keeping her voice low and gentle, Selar let go of Beverly’s hands to softly grip her shoulders. “You are safe, Doctor Picard. Do you understand?” When Beverly struggled to sit up, Selar helped her. At first confused, Beverly looked around the room, slowly shaking her head. “I was…I was in an alien ship…” Her hands went to her lower belly as her eyes dipped down. “They cut my baby out.” As the nurse retrieved a glass of cold water, Selar said gently, “Yes, that happened but your husband rescued you. Do you remember?” Beverly accepted the glass and drank greedily. She finished but the frown remained. “Yes, I think so. My boys were there too.” She sat quietly for a few minutes then suddenly lifted her head and snapped her fingers. “Yes! I do remember…Jean-Luc’s eyes were damaged…he went in search of our daughter!” Selar nodded. “That is correct. The Enterprise is in orbit of Bracks II, rendering assistance after a major seismic event. Your sons are aboard and your husband left several days ago to rescue your daughter.” Beverly’s hands went again to her lower belly. “The wound?” “It has been successfully closed.” Beverly summoned a small smile, but it was obvious she was concerned. “And my brain chemistry?” Offering a shrug, Selar sighed. “Considering you now have your memory restored, I can only surmise your brain chemistry is now, once again, normal.” Beverly went to get up off the bed, but Selar stopped her. “What are you doing?” Gritting her teeth, Beverly ground out, “I am going to get up. I want to see my boys, then I want to find my husband.” Selar shook her head. “That would be inadvisable, Doctor Picard. I will have your children come to you. As for Captain Picard, you should wait until he returns.” Knowing that arguing would get her nowhere, Beverly relaxed and lay down while Selar called her boys, but she wasn’t about to give up. She was going after her husband, and the consequences be damned.


End file.
